<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just our reality by The_Great_Divide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283092">Just our reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide'>The_Great_Divide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Ninja, Post-Canon, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в Конохе появляются двое странных путников, многое начинает меняться. Ведь Саске и Наруто не могут просто стоять в стороне. Даже если это прошлое, которое давно предрешено, они все равно будут бороться за свои идеалы. И тогда становится неважно, что эта реальность — одно большое гендзюцу...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День был ясным. На чистом голубом небе вовсю светило солнце, не переставая ни на секунду из-за отсутствия облаков. Яркий, иногда даже слепящий свет придавал этому утру радостный окрас, и неважно, что в данной местности такое явление – далеко не редкость.<br/>
Люди в деревне уже проснулись, пусть сейчас еще совсем рано, - дело привычки, - и теперь улицы были полны бродящих туда-сюда жителей, а воздушное пространство – шума голосов и редких криков, звона посуды и колокольчиков в товарных лавках и многого-многого другого. Но до места, где затаился высококвалифицированный сотрудник АНБУ, все звуки доходили очень приглушенно, потому что расстояние между ним и деревней было весьма значительным. И да, проснулся он намного раньше большинства жителей. А все потому, что ему поручили важное задание, и он, как настоящий шиноби, подошел к делу со всей серьезностью. Пусть и нужно было всего лишь приглядеть за парой личностей.<br/>
Ведь эти личности далеко не так просты, как могут показаться…<br/>
Сейчас, сидя на одной из веток высокого дерева, скрытый в темной густой листве, член АНБУ не отрывал взгляда от объектов своего наблюдения. Он скрыл чакру за полкилометра до места и мог быть уверен, что эти двое о его присутствии не знают (ведь это одна из его лучших способностей!). А значит, они не скрывают свои тренировки от него, сидя неподвижно на земле уже около часа, а просто медитируют. Да-да, именно так!<br/>
Покрепче обхватив конечностями ветку, неизвестный шиноби наклонился вниз, чтобы лучше видеть две фигуры на поляне, не рискуя свалиться без чакры. Сквозь просветы в листве он наблюдал за двумя парнями, едва  ли достигшими совершеннолетнего возраста, которые и вправду сидели друг напротив друга в позе лотоса, даже не шевелясь. Зная, что в такой концентрации вычислить даже скрывшегося шиноби – проще простого, сотрудник АНБУ был крайне рад и горд за свою способность фактически заставлять чакру исчезнуть. Так он был даже незаметнее, чем обычный мирный житель. Хотя были и минусы, конечно, причем значительные, но поправимые. И чтобы не быть беззащитным в своем режиме «без чакры», шиноби стал мастером кендзюцу. А это уже весомо, правда?<br/>
И вот, скрывая свою собственную радость сразу за двумя масками: мифического  водяного духа и лишенного эмоций человека, сотрудник АНБУ все так же, не отрываясь, смотрел на парней, следить за которыми ему приказало начальство.   Мучаясь от бездельного висения на ветке, шиноби неосознанно стал рассматривать этих двоих, пусть и так неплохо знал их внешность. Один из них – блондин, в то время как другой – брюнет. У этого первого характерные шрамы-усики на щеках, по которым его нельзя ни с кем перепутать. А у второго яркой чертой, как ни странно, является его хладнокровие. И почти модельная внешность. И, как говорят многие (или только блондин - АНБУ не понял), способность раздражать с одного взгляда. Ну, учитывая, что взгляд этого брюнета может вполне оказаться Шаринганом, шиноби верил и в последний характерный пункт.<br/>
Вообще, касаемо Узумаки Наруто и Учихи Саске, мало в чем стоило сомневаться. Лучше во все верить – не разочаруешься…<br/>
Фигуры внизу неожиданно зашевелились, отчего сотрудник АНБУ едва не свалился с дерева. Первыми движениями за час стали протянутые правые руки. Два кулака стукнулись и остановились, не разрывая контакта кожи. Шиноби наверху удивленно приоткрыл рот, чего, впрочем, за маской видно не было, и присмотрелся к лицам своих объектов: глаза все так же закрыты. Значит… всего лишь стукнулись кулаками? Он слышал о таком контакте, когда люди общаются на мысленной связи, не говоря ни слова и даже не смотря друг другу в глаза, но видеть – это другое. Член АНБУ стал уважать этих двоих парней. А потом снова появилась гордость за себя, что он не зря столько тренировался, раз шиноби такого уровня до сих пор не смогли его найти.<br/>
И тут внизу снова начались движения, но уже полноценные: Узумаки и Учиха открыли глаза, разорвали контакт кулаков и быстро встали с земли. Сердце молодого АНБУ пропустило удар: его вычислили? Идиот, рано радовался!..<br/>
Но, оказалось, нет. Парочку внизу абсолютно не интересовал сторонний наблюдатель.<br/>
Блондин, который Наруто, подошел к одному из деревьев, что окружали небольшую поляну, присел на корточки и стал рыться в одиноком рюкзаке. Достал поясную сумку с вооружением – прицепил к себе, стал рыться дальше. Приостановился, когда выудил на свет мешочек с какими-то темными шариками и, взяв один, отложил остальное в сторону. Потом решительно засунул этот весьма неаппетитный шарик в рот и стойко проглотил. Вернулся к рюкзаку. Достав какой-то странный кошелек в виде неведомого, но явно круглого существа, открыл его и стал вытаскивать оттуда деньги. Встал и, засунув еще пару монет в карманы, посмотрел на своего спутника, протягивая кошелек ему.<br/>
- Ты так уверен? – спросил Учиха с усмешкой, но кошелек принял.<br/>
- А сам-то, - улыбнулся Наруто, смотря, как деньги быстро исчезают в карманах темных брюк. В ответ последовало короткое «Хм».<br/>
Тем временем шиноби на дереве уже был наготове. Какое-либо действие из тех, что ему требовалось предотвратить, и он тут же исполнит свой долг. Но ничего такого пока не происходило. Пока.<br/>
Двое наблюдаемых подошли друг к другу ближе, на расстояние приблизительно метра. Смотря глаза в глаза, Учиха активировал Шаринган, три черных томое которого заметил АНБУ. Но ничего особенного дальше не происходило. Брюнет просто снова поднял свою правую руку, уже не сжатую в кулак, и положил ее на чужое плечо. Не отрывая взгляда. Вдох-выдох…<br/>
- Мало, - тихо произнес Учиха.<br/>
- Ага, сам бы попробовал, Саске, - чуть нахмурившись, огрызнулся блондин. Но взгляд не разорвал, лишь сделав еще один глубокий вдох.<br/>
Раз, два…<br/>
Шиноби наверху показалось, что тело Узумаки начало едва заметно светиться. Чакра?  Жаль, он не может проверить…<br/>
- Достаточно, - снова Учиха.  Кивнув на это, Наруто положил уже свою ладонь на чужое плечо, все так же не отводя глаз, и чуть сжал грубую ткань.<br/>
- Давай, - по губам блондина прочитал АНБУ.<br/>
Короткий взгляд голубых глаз вверх, туда, где виднелся маленький просвет меж листвой…<br/>
А потом все стало происходить слишком быстро.<br/>
Секунда. Черные точки Шарингана слились в Мангеке.<br/>
Вторая. Две фигуры окутал концентрированный слой чакры, почти невидимый из-за отблесков солнца.<br/>
Третья. Пространство полоснуло жаром, заставившим свидетеля всего этого невольно зажмуриться от обжигающего воздуха.<br/>
И четыре.<br/>
На поляне пусто.<br/>
Дневное светило все так же бродит по зеленой траве, меняя свой рисунок сквозь листву наверху, когда подует теплый ветерок. Шум жителей все так же слышен из деревни, пусть и как едва различимый отголосок. Потрепанный рюкзак все так же лежит у ствола широкого дерева, как и мешочек с боевыми пилюлями, но только они одни.  Шиноби, что еще минуту назад были здесь, бесследно исчезли.<br/>
Молодой АНБУ спрыгнул вниз, шокировано оглядывая поляну: сомнений в отсутствии людей не было. Но все же, когда возможность чувствовать чакру снова вернулась к нему, шиноби просканировал всю местность в своих пределах: никого, даже мирных жителей.<br/>
…И что это было?<br/>
Шиноби обессиленно прислонился к ближайшему дереву, сомкнув веки.<br/>
Может, эти двое превратились в животных? насекомых? Или это какая-то техника мгновенной телепортации? Но он ведь даже не слышал ни о чем подобном!..<br/>
Наблюдатель, теперь бывший, отлипнул от растения и быстро двинулся в деревню, забравшись на первое попавшееся дерево. Мысли сконцентрировались на ощущении чакры начальника: туда, скорее!<br/>
И вот надо же было именно ему попасть на эту миссию! Сколько же теперь отчетов будет, если вообще из АНБУ не вышвырнут…<br/>
Хотя, с его способностями он вполне может стать джонином и идти на обычные миссии, да-а…<br/>
- Нет, - прошептал молодой шиноби и рассмеялся.<br/>
Нет, его способности ему ничего не дадут. Ведь его заметили! Этот Узумаки и заметил! Может, они  вообще знали о его присутствии с самого начала…<br/>
Впрочем, сейчас это неважно. Главное – поскорее добраться до начальника и рассказать, что  двое из сильнейших шиноби мира неожиданно растворились в воздухе. А потом будь что будет…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Часть первая. Глава 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Случайный путник, долго проходивший под палящим солнцем, мог бы посчитать это галлюцинацией. А шиноби бы сразу заподозрил в ослепительно яркой вспышке технику врага. Но таких людей рядом не оказалось, поэтому парочка, появившаяся из ниоткуда, не вызвала своим появлением ровно ничего.<br/>
Двое парней, чье неожиданное появление сопровождало блекло-желтое свечение, кажется, сами были удивлены. Стоя совсем близко друг к другу, они инстинктивно наклонились вперед и столкнулись лбами, после чего оба покачнулись в обратном направлении, падая на спину.<br/>
Под ними оказался горячий песок…<br/>
Некоторое время в пустыне стояла тишина, как и до странного появления этих людей, но потом один из них прошептал:<br/>
- Получилось?..<br/>
Вопрос был риторическим.<br/>
Словно получив сигнал к действию, блондин поднялся первым и осмотрелся: вокруг огромные барханы желтого песка, отливающего на солнце белым, и больше никакого особенного разнообразия. Может, где-то там пустыня сменяется на каменистую или соляную, но этого блондин, конечно, увидеть не мог. Переведя взгляд вниз, он стал рассматривать свою тень, что темной охрой ложилась на песок. Проделав нехитрые манипуляции, парень оповестил своего спутника:<br/>
- Сейчас около трех часов. – Подойдя к другу, он подал ему руку, помогая встать. – Насколько знаю, самое пекло уже прошло, но ближе к вечеру часто бывают песчаные бури. Стоит пойти к ближайшему городу или деревне. Да и провизии у нас все равно нет…<br/>
- Хорошо, - просто ответил брюнет.<br/>
Что было странным в этих двоих, так это отсутствие всяких пожитков. Они просто засунули руки в карманы (а кто завел за голову) и неспешным шагом двинулись по пустыне. Глаза обоих периодически бегали туда-сюда, видимо стараясь заметить какой-либо населенный пункт. А когда такой показался вдалеке, выяснилась еще одна любопытная вещь: эти парни – шиноби. И на эту мысль навела  не катана за поясом у брюнета – такие, бывает, и обычные разбойники носят, а другое.<br/>
Когда двое спутников приметили деревню, они замедлили шаг. Тот, который блондин, поднял руки выше и стал развязывать повязку на голове. Когда дело было сделано, он сложил ткань с прямоугольной пластинкой металла, в середине которой выгравирован незамысловатый узор, и спрятал к себе под куртку. Переглянувшись, парни синхронно остановились, когда брюнет сказал:<br/>
- Останавливаемся за пятьдесят метров до селения, после стараемся не привлекать внимания.<br/>
- Ладно, понял. – И блондин, коротко улыбнувшись, первым побежал вперед, ускоряясь с помощью чакры.<br/>
Он даже не оглядывался, чтобы узнать, что его друг следует за ним.</p><p>***<br/>
Селение, в которое удалось попасть Узумаки Наруто и Учихе Саске, оказалось деревней. Причем Скрытой деревней Страны Ветра. Поэтому то, что парни смогли проникнуть туда незаметно, можно было считать едва ли не чудом.<br/>
Решив, что переждать ночь здесь лучше, чем в пустыне,  ребята сняли номер в гостинице, если так можно назвать маленькую комнатку в самом обычном одноэтажном здании. Свет в жилище проникал лишь через два квадратных окошка наверху, поэтому мебель  едва ли виднелась в темноте. Так что Наруто, ложась спать пораньше, долго шипел как рассерженный лис, ударившись о деревянную спинку кровати ногой. Но заснул он быстро, видимо, устав за день. Или готовясь к тому, что завтра вставать с рассветом… Впрочем, Учиха от товарища не отставал и тоже заснул быстрее обычного.<br/>
Утром парни нашли проводника по пустыне и запаслись походной провизией. Стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания и почти полностью скрывая чакру, они даже не заходили в центр деревни, ограничиваясь окраинами. Там и дешевле все, и людей вменяемых меньше.<br/>
Часто попадались раненые и калеки, а также люди с отсутствующим взглядом. Сироты и бродяги. Проходя мимо местной таверны, где пьяно кричал престарелый мужчина, ребята узнали, что сейчас идет Третья Мировая Война Шиноби.</p><p>***<br/>
Проводник, которого парни наняли, тоже оказался ниндзя, причем ранга чунина. Судя по тому, как мужчина иногда косился на ребят, он считал их настоящими слабаками. Чакры почти никакой, даже пройти через пустыню сами не могут… А тут им попался он, который и через жестокую пустыню проведет, и от набегов шиноби-разбойников защитит... Молодец  он, в общем. А ему за это еще  и деньги платят.<br/>
Мужчина из Песка был рад, что эти двое хотя бы умеют передвигаться с помощью чакры.<br/>
Парни были рады, что этот проводник  хотя бы не задает вопросов.</p><p>***<br/>
Впереди показался такой знакомый лес. Высокие кроны деревьев уже отливали салатовым из-за яркого солнца, но широкие стволы и частые кустарники внизу все так же скрывала тень. Широкая тропинка так и манила на нее ступить, чтобы ощутить приятную прохладу этого леса, желание которой все сильней из-за нескольких суток, проведенных на пекле пустыни. Наруто уже хотел пойти вперед, счастливая улыбка сама вылезла на лицо, но тут проводник затормозил. Значит, дальше не пойдет…<br/>
- Здесь мы с вами распрощаемся, - криво усмехнулся мужчина.<br/>
- Ага, спасибо вам. – Блондин повернулся к нему, освещая удивленное лицо своей улыбкой. Его взгляд периодически возвращался к манящему лесу.<br/>
Когда вперед вытянулась загорелая рука, Узумаки застыл. До мозга медленно доходило, что человек вроде исполнил свою работу и надо ему заплатить… Когда мысли все-таки оформились в действие, и рука полезла в карман, надобность уже испарилась. Ибо Саске об оплате не забыл и быстро вложил в руку проводника нужную сумму. Холодно, как всегда без улыбки:<br/>
- Спасибо за вашу помощь. – И развернулся. Зашагал к дорожке.<br/>
- Спасибо! – снова выпалил Наруто, быстро помахав рукой как какому-то другу, и побежал следом за брюнетом.<br/>
А мужчина еще некоторое время удивленно стоял на месте. В голове прокручивались картинки искусно выполненной катаны и мозолистой руки брюнета, дающей ему монеты. Потом энергии блондина, которая буквально заполняет все окружающее пространство невидимым светом.<br/>
Может, они не так уж и слабы, как он думал?..</p><p>***<br/>
В лесу путники шли неспешно, причем не по деревьям, а по все той же тропинке. И дело было не в усталости, а в возможности встретить шиноби. Лучше же не рисковать, правда?<br/>
Или это из-за мер предосторожностей, или удача была на их стороне, но ребятам никто по пути не встретился. Они без происшествий вышли из леса и теперь немного приостановились, задрав голову вверх и невольно рассматривая родные ворота с символом Конохи. Может, в груди от такого видения потеплело, может наоборот, но Наруто легко улыбнулся, отрывая взгляд, и ускорил шаг. Как и Саске.<br/>
В охранном посту у массивных деревянных дверей ребята не обнаружили знакомых лиц. Что, впрочем, не удивительно…<br/>
- Здравствуйте! – поприветствовал шиноби лет двадцати восьми – тридцати. Его товарищ был немного младше, судя по его лицу. Если по взгляду – немного старше… - Какими судьбами в Конохе?<br/>
И пусть постовой не выглядел суровым, даже улыбался мягко, но в его компетентности сомневаться не стоило. Этот человек знает, что  следует делать в военное время.<br/>
- Да просто путники, - светло улыбнувшись, ответил Наруто. – Говорят, в Конохе готовят лучший рамен во всей стране Огня…<br/>
Учихе было довольно сложно сдержаться, чтоб не закатить глаза.<br/>
- А твой друг? – Постовой перевел взгляд на отстраненного Учиху.<br/>
- А у него тут сестра живет, долго не виделись, переживает вот… - добавив в голос грустные нотки, произнес блондин. Переведя взгляд с Саске и обратно, на постового, Узумаки спросил: - А мы можем идти?<br/>
- У вас есть снаряжение. Вы шиноби? – Взгляд карих глаз прошелся по ножнам катаны.<br/>
- Да, генины. Пришлось научиться защищать себя… - последнее Наруто произнес почти шепотом. На секунду голубые глаза погрузились во тьму, после он снова посмотрел на мужчину.<br/>
- Хорошо, можете идти, - наконец ответил тот. Опять нацепив улыбку на лицо,  постовой добавил: - Добро пожаловать в Коноху!<br/>
- Спасибо, - произнесли ребята. Наруто улыбнулся в ответ.<br/>
Получив разрешение, парни пошли по широким улицам деревни, иногда поглядывая по сторонам. Все такое знакомое, что аж до дрожи в пальцах…</p><p>Когда двое путников скрылись в толпе, постовые молча переглянулись. Тот, который разговаривал с ребятами, повернулся к товарищу всем корпусом, посмотрел ему в лицо и с усмешкой произнес:<br/>
- Ну, говори.<br/>
Второй шиноби на это едва заметно улыбнулся и, повернув голову к другу, сказал:<br/>
- Верно, чакра этих двоих на уровне генина…<br/>
- Но?<br/>
- …но я почувствовал, что они ее прячут, причем мастерски. – Мужчина со способностями сенсора ухмыльнулся.<br/>
- И какой их настоящий уровень? – Постовой нахмурился. Только странных путников им не хватало…<br/>
- Без понятия, - улыбаясь, ответил второй. Он поднял голову, направляя свой взгляд на небо. В карей радужке поблескивали золотистые искорки. – Но по ощущениям это как… как будто они дают увидеть лишь блеклый зимний свет, в то время как внутри запрятано солнце.<br/>
Первый постовой нахмурился еще больше.<br/>
- Стоит сообщить Хокаге…</p><p>***<br/>
В этот раз Узумаки и Учиха остановились уже в гостинице деревни Скрытой в Листве. И не сказать, что разница с Песком была большая. Лишь окна шире и, следовательно, больше света. Даже плата почти одинаковая.<br/>
Решив обзавестись хоть какими-то вещами, ребята после обеда прошлись по магазинам. Купили по паре комплектов одежды каждому и предметы первой необходимости. Когда занесли покупки в номер, дело уже шло к вечеру. А Наруто, еще у ворот вспомнив рамен, теперь его безумно хотел. И историю подтвердить ведь следует, и вообще…<br/>
Саске пошел вместе с ним. И не потому, что любит это блюдо, а потому что не стоит разделяться в первый же день. Еще не понятно, как их в Конохе примут...<br/>
Часам к семи парни уже сидели в небольшой раменной «Ичираку». Сейчас это заведение еще не было столь популярно, а хозяин и по совместительству главный повар был еще молодой. Он тепло поприветствовал покупателей, принял их заказы и принес первые чашки с красиво украшенным раменом. Какое бы ни было время, а это блюдо в любимом заведении всегда будет вкусным... Наруто улыбнулся своим мыслям и с нескрываемым удовольствием принялся за порцию. Рядом Саске разъединил палочки и с тихим вздохом последовал примеру друга.<br/>
Когда вернулись в гостиницу, в селении уже наступила ночь. Щелкнув в номере выключателем, парни прошли внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Наруто сыто улыбался, но часто прикрывал веки, едва не проваливаясь в сон. Учиха позволил ему идти в душ первым. А когда оттуда вышел уже Саске, друг уже вовсю спал. И это при включенном свете.<br/>
Еще не отошел от той техники…<br/>
Вздохнув, брюнет одним движением погрузил комнату во тьму, которую нарушал лишь приглушенный пушистыми облаками, едва заметный свет луны. Уверенно пройдя к своей кровати, даже не зацепив ничего из мебели, брюнет улегся на чистые простыни. Некоторое время смотря в темный потолок, он прокручивал в мыслях последние дни.<br/>
Стоило ли это того? Еще ведь надо обратно возвращаться. Домой, на семнадцать лет вперед…<br/>
Саске закрыл глаза.  Сейчас не стоит об этом думать, ведь еще совсем ничего не известно.<br/>
А пока нужен лишь сон…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шикаку Нара был сейчас на миссии. И эта миссия ему нравилась, что бывает далеко не часто. Хотя, разве такое вообще было, чтобы ему поручили просто так прогуляться по улицам Конохи? Неспешно ходить, отстранившись от всей этой окружающей суеты, и наблюдать за нависшими в небе облаками… <br/>Правда, было и одно «но», из-за которого миссия приобретала для джонина смысл: ему нужно было найти двоих людей и передать им послание. А загвоздка была в том, что он даже не знал их имен, только внешность. Поэтому Шикаку приходилось отрывать взгляд от умиротворяющего неба и рассматривать окружающие лица, выискивая среди них нужные. И так уже третий час.<br/>Когда джонин вышел на улицу, где сейчас расположилась торговая ярмарка, людей стало больше, а миссия – сложнее. Теперь он был слишком занят поиском нужных личностей, чтобы отвлекаться.  Приходилось перебегать с одной стороны дороги на другую, чтобы никого не упустить, постоянно вертеть головой, так что некоторые прохожие стали на него оглядываться. Но зато неожиданно шиноби постигла  удача:  у одного из прилавков Нара увидел парней, которые в точности подходили по описанию. Он, тихо ликуя в душе, стал пробираться к ним через толпу снующего туда-сюда народа.<br/>У небольшой лавочки с различным товаром для шиноби сейчас стояло всего лишь два человека. Причем выбирали эти двое ни кунаи или какое-то другое оружие, ни средства защиты, а обычные очки. Темные солнцезащитные очки. Точнее, выбирал только один парень – блондин, а второй старался его отговорить. Вот уже минут десять.<br/>- Зачем они тебе? -  в который раз спросил брюнет. Ему не жалко денег, хотя стоило бы; он просто не видел в такой  покупке смысла.<br/>- Ну, они же классные! – Для подтверждения своих слов Узумаки надел эти самые очки. Вкупе с солнечным блеском на гладкой поверхности и широкой улыбкой на лице блондина вещь действительно смотрелась неплохо.<br/>Учиха, склонив голову, тяжело вздохнул.<br/>- Ладно, берем, - обратился он к продавцу. А тот был счастлив наконец избавиться от надоевших своим спором покупателей. Пусть наблюдать за ними и было интересно. <br/>Забрав маленькую прямоугольную коробочку и расплатившись за нее, парочка уже хотела уходить, как к ним подошел смутно знакомый шиноби. Видимо по привычке, заведя ладонь за шею, он произнес:<br/>- Добрый день, - медленно, с расстановкой. - Меня зовут Шикаку Нара. Вы те двое путников, что вчера прибыли в Коноху, если не ошибаюсь?<br/>- Да, - коротко ответил брюнет.<br/>- Вас просят пройти в резиденцию хокаге, -  продолжил джонин. – А мне велели вас туда отвести.<br/>Было  ясно, что отведут их туда в любом случае: с согласия или без.<br/>Парни быстро переглянулись, после чего блондин сделал шаг вперед.<br/>- Хорошо, ведите. – И дружелюбная улыбка.<br/>Тогда Нара подумал, что этих путников не зря вызывают к главе деревни.</p><p>***<br/>В резиденции хокаге было непривычно спокойно и тихо. Коридоры пусты, в них лишь изредка появляются люди, нет громких шиноби, ждущих у дверей... Но для самого главы деревни эта тишина казалась едва ли не гробовой, как затишье перед бурей. И зная, какая сложная задача поставлена на завтрашний день, Намикадзе Минато был уверен, что сейчас как раз истекает время до большой (больших?) проблемы. <br/>Сидя в своем кресле, спиной к окну, четвертый правитель Конохи тяжело вздохнул. Откинувшись на спинку, он повертел головой, разминая затекшую шею. По обе стороны от стола, за которым он сидит, взгромоздились огромные стопки бумаги, которые почти доставали до деревянной поверхности. И все эти документы ему надо разобрать до завтра... М-да, у хокаге не бывает выходных. <br/>Даже тишина начинает раздражать, вызывать мигрень, если ты привык к постоянному шуму: голосов, сражений... Так и сейчас Минато чувствовал все нарастающую боль в висках, которая теперь изрядно раздражала. Больше всего хотелось наконец покинуть этот душный кабинет. Хотя бы на час, нет, хоть на минуту!.. Но нельзя.<br/>Хокаге должен быть сильным. Всегда, в любой ситуации. <br/>Поэтому Четвертый решительно взял следующую кипу бумаги и принялся за ее заполнение: подпись, подпись, быстрое прочтение, снова подпись...<br/>А во входную дверь, тем временем, постучали.<br/>- Войдите!<br/>Когда впереди затихли шаги, а вход в кабинет вновь оказался закрытым, Намикадзе поднял взгляд на вошедших.<br/>- Это те двое путников, которых вы просили привести, Хокаге-сама, - сказал Шикаку.<br/>- Хорошо, спасибо. - Четвертый мягко улыбнулся. Джонин, кивнув, отошел в сторону.<br/>Теперь Минато мог лучше рассмотреть незнакомцев, что привлекли внимание охраны. И если бы он не был шиноби, то навряд ли бы заметил в этих путниках что-то странное. Но так как он им был, то действительно видел нечто подозрительное, хотя не понимал, что именно. Просто чувствовал, что это "нечто" есть.<br/>Хокаге едва заметно нахмурился. Будто сейчас и так проблем мало...<br/>- Что ж, для начала, прошу прощения, что без видимой причины вызвал вас сюда, - обратился Минато. - Просто сейчас военное время. Мы проверяем всех шиноби, входящих в селение.<br/>- Да, мы понимаем, - ответил парень-брюнет. Второй коротко кивнул, тем самым подтвердив его слова.<br/>- Хорошо. Постовым вы сказали, что генины, это действительно так?<br/>- Да, - снова спокойно произнес тот же путник.<br/>Намикадзе посмотрел прямо в глаза собеседнику. Холодно. Даже он, не обладая способностями сенсора, понимает, что уровень у этих двоих точно не...<br/>- Мы действительно генины, - все так же спокойно. - Просто были такие обстоятельства, что мы не могли сдать экзамен на чунина.<br/>Минато, оперевшись локтями о стол, положил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Его взгляд прошелся по второму путнику, который пока не произнес ни слова.<br/>- Как вас зовут? - наконец спросил Четвертый. <br/>На такой, вроде бы простой вопрос, брюнет некоторое время молчал, опустив голову. Руки скрещены на груди. <br/>Саске не хотел врать. Но правда сейчас выглядела намного глупее лжи.<br/>Приняв решение, брюнет вздохнул и поднял голову на хокаге. Представился:<br/>- Меня зовут Учиха Саске.<br/>Его спутник резко перевел на него взгляд. Видимо, он все же считал, что в данном случае ложь была бы лучше...<br/>- Учиха? - Теперь Намикадзе нахмурился сильнее. Снова осмотрев брюнета, но уже внимательнее, он теперь ясно видел характерные черты.<br/>И как кто-то из сильнейшего клана Конохи оказался вне деревни? Может, он ребенок вне брака? Или кто?..<br/>Минато решил, что лучше не строить догадки, а узнать точно. Но сначала...<br/>- А ты? - Хокаге снова посмотрел на второго парня, блондина. Как и он сам.<br/>- Я Узумаки Наруто, - ответил путник, до этого молчавший. Теперь он смотрел в глаза главы деревни, и тот смог увидеть, что даже их цвет такой же, как у него самого: голубой. За всю свою жизнь Минато не встречал никого с внешностью, так похожей на его собственную.<br/>А уж из клана Узумаки...<br/>В голову Хокаге вернулись подозрения, что эти двое лгут. И даже внешность - обман, лишь техника. Но, прикрыв глаза, он не почувствовал, что эти двое расходуют чакру. Да и лгать им зачем?..<br/>Минато неосознанно потер виски. Головная боль так и не прошла.<br/>- Вы говорите правду? - все-таки решил спросить Четвертый. <br/>Брюнет, который представился Учихой, ухмыльнулся:<br/>- Да.<br/>Минато, откинувшись на спинку кресла, повел в воздухе рукой:<br/>- Садитесь. Ты тоже, Шикаку. <br/>Дождавшись, пока шиноби уселись на деревянные стулья, однако с мягким сидением, Хокаге уверенно сказал:<br/>- Рассказывайте. Как неизвестный Учиха и светловолосый из Узумаки оказались в Конохе.<br/>Парни синхронно вздохнули.<br/>Шикаку, внимательно слушающий все это время, задумчиво посмотрел на приведенных им путников. Он не мог и подумать, что где-то жили дети из знаменитых кланов, остававшиеся столько времени незамеченными...<br/>- Ну, как бы это... - произнес Узумаки, бездумно проведя ладонью по своим волосам. - В общем, мы с Саске тренировались, медитировали. И пришла идея для одной совместной техники. Ну, мы решили ее попробовать, все равно ничего особо опасного не ожидалось... И случайно перенеслись сюда. - Под конец блондин виновато улыбнулся.<br/>- Куда "сюда"? В Коноху? - с подозрением спросил Нара.<br/>- Нет, - ответил Учиха. - В прошлое. По моим подсчетам, где-то на семнадцать-восемнадцать лет назад.<br/>Некоторое время в кабинете стояла тишина. И даже из коридора не было слышно голосов, что нарушили бы ее.<br/>- И я должен в это поверить? - скептически произнес глава деревни.<br/>Новая порция молчания сделала вопрос риторическим.<br/>- Можете верить, можете нет - это ваше право, - тихо сказал Саске. - В любом случае, мы - шиноби и можем послужить на благо деревни.<br/>- Вы ведь понимаете, что о доверии не может быть и речи? - решил удостовериться Минато.<br/>- Да, мы понимаем, - ответил Наруто, посмотрев в голубые глаза Хокаге. - Можете представить к нам постоянную слежку - это будет оправдано. Могу лишь заверить, что мы принесем больше пользы, чем неудобств. Мы согласны на любые миссии. - Сила в голосе парня не давала усомниться в его словах.<br/>Намикадзе снова оглядел этих двоих. Шиноби никогда лишними не будут, но риск...<br/>Он коротко глянул на Шикаку,  темные глаза которого теперь выражали чистое спокойствие, и понял: <br/>Риск оправдан.<br/>- Хорошо. Но сперва я дам вам проверочную миссию, и уже от ее результата будет зависеть дальнейшее, - снова устроив подбородок на руках, сказал Хокаге.<br/>- Мы согласны, - быстро переглянувшись с другом, ответил Наруто. <br/>- Тогда завтра в девять утра жду вас в своем кабинете.<br/>Ребята кивнули.<br/>- Можете идти.<br/>Двое шиноби поднялись со своих мест. Коротко попрощавшись с мужчинами, они покинули кабинет. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Минато тяжело выдохнул. Запустив пятерню в волосы, он усмехнулся. Шикаку, некоторое время молча наблюдая за своим хокаге, с уверенностью произнес:<br/>- Не стоит так переживать. - Когда блондин устремил на него скептический взгляд, Нара добавил: - Сомневаюсь, что эти ребята доставят много проблем. Вам лучше думать о завтрашнем дне, чтобы мирные переговоры с Облаком прошли успешно. Эту войну уже давно пора закончить...<br/>- Знаю. - Минато, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла хокаге, сильно потянулся, разминая каждый мускул тела. Закончив, пододвинулся ближе к столу и подтянул к себе очередную стопку бумаг. Взяв в руку печать, начал проставлять ее на документах.<br/>Джонин, не видя больше в своем присутствии нужды, спросил:<br/>- Можно мне идти, Хокаге-сама?<br/>Намикадзе поднял на шиноби глаза и немного виновато улыбнулся:<br/>- Да, конечно. Спасибо, Шикаку. Сегодня можешь отдохнуть.<br/>- Хорошо. <br/>И, развернувшись к выходу, Нара тоже покинул кабинет, оставляя молодого главу деревни наедине с возвышающейся горой бумаги.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Небо было темным: еще не грозовым, но и солнце слишком редко выглядывало из-за тяжелых облаков. Казалось, что вот-вот начнется дождь, может, даже ливень. Однако по-летнему яркое солнце, проскальзывающее сквозь нависшие над землей тучи, давало надежду, что все обойдется…<br/> Задумчиво смотря в окно своего кабинета, Минато стоял, скрестив руки за спиной. Он будто перенял настроение у природы: тягучее ожидание, вроде и спокойное, но с долей нервозности, потому что впереди маячит лишь неопределенность. <br/>Как пройдет подписание мирного договора?<br/>Четвертый искренне надеялся, что удачно. Он больше не хотел терять людей, не хотел видеть лужи крови, которые медленно впитываются землей, создавая грязь, липнущую ко всему; ему надоело забирать раз за разом чужие жизни... <br/>Шиноби, не шиноби - он все же человек. Не оружие и не машина, а живое существо. <br/>И как хокаге, Минато сделает все возможное для установления пусть и хрупкого, но мира. Ради жителей Конохи, которые его признали, ради близких, ради своей семьи...<br/>Когда в дверь постучали, на лице Четвертого была улыбка. Легкая, с долей грусти. Но в голубых глазах – надежда. И сила. То, что дает ему идти вперед, несмотря ни на что.<br/>- Войдите! - произнес Хокаге, повернувшись к окну спиной и оперевшись руками о подоконник.<br/>Услышав разрешение, в кабинет вошли вчерашние странные путники, пожелав доброго утра. Остановившись перед большим деревянным столом, который сегодня уже не был так завален бумагами, двое парней ожидающе посмотрели на главу деревни. Тот потянулся рукой за одним из лежащих свитков. Развернул, пробежался глазами и обратился к шиноби.<br/>- Итак, - начал он. - В одном из городов страны Огня, в дне пути отсюда, пропадают люди. За два месяца бесследно исчезли семеро, двое из которых были ниндзя. Нужно выяснить, что с ними произошло и предотвратить подобные инциденты в будущем. Вот ваша проверочная миссия.<br/>Минато передал ребятам свиток. Саске стал читать его уже сам, узнавая подробности.<br/> На внешней стороне бумаги не стояла латинская буква, означающая ее уровень.<br/>- На время миссии вам будет присужден ранг чунина. Останется он или нет, будет решено по результату. Как и то, станете ли вы шиноби Конохи.<br/>- Ясно, - произнес Учиха, сворачивая свиток. - Нам можно будет использовать свои имена?<br/>- Да, - ответил хокаге. - Протекторы и оружие можете спросить у моего помощника, он отведет вас на склад.<br/>- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Наруто. Он, мельком просмотрев текст миссии, вернул свиток другу, а руки засунул в карманы. Его взгляд блуждал по кабинету, иногда задерживаясь на чем-то интересном. Например, портретах в светлых деревянных рамках…<br/>Хокаге сел в свое кресло и посмотрел на молодых шиноби. Узумаки перевел на него глаза, как и Саске. Немного выждав, Минато произнес:<br/>- Удачи вам. <br/>Ребята почтительно кивнули. Дождавшись молчаливого согласия, они повернулись к двери, покинули кабинет главы деревни. <br/>Наруто, прикрыв глаза, выдохнул. Саске, ничего на это не сказав, подождал друга, и вместе они пошли за инвентарем. Взяв по несколько кунаев и сюрикенов (лишними не будут), ребята запаслись небольшой картой и взяли по непромокаемому плащу. Ночью обещают дождь…<br/>Собрав рюкзаки, шиноби предупредили персонал гостиницы и пошли к выходу из деревни. Накинув на головы капюшоны, которые по цвету хорошо сливались с темной листвой, они без проблем минули ворота и двинулись в путь.</p><p>***<br/>Стало моросить. Ближе к вечеру погода все больше портилась, и теперь, подняв голову вверх, было видно только темные, иногда более светлые, но чаще почти черные тучи.  Ветер дул не очень сильно, но не менял направление, принося с собой лишь холодный северный воздух.  От сотрясающей тело мелкой дрожи не спасали плащи. <br/>Дождь начался, как и ожидалось, вечером. Саске и Наруто тогда были у кромки одного из лесов, что пролегали на пути. Изначально они собирались устроиться на ночлег на ветке одного из деревьев, но теперь эту идею пришлось отбросить. <br/>Капли, с шумом падающие на землю, становились больше. Листья уже не могли выдерживать их вес, и с них непрерывными струйками стекала влага. Ветер усилился, перенося капли так быстро, что те вписывались в спины ребят, создавая ощущение града. А окружающее пространство сливалось в слишком мутную картинку, чтобы можно было разглядеть хоть что-то на расстоянии более пары метров.<br/>Усталые шиноби были безумно рады, когда среди окружающего хаоса заметили пещеру, черным пятном выделяющуюся на сером фоне деревьев. Не медля, они пошли туда. Войдя в укрытие, оба привалились к каменным стенам, стараясь отдышаться. Когда рюкзаки были сняты, силы, казалось, полностью истощились. На дрожащих ногах сделав еще пару шагов вглубь пещеры, ребята уселись на сухую землю у одной из стен. <br/>Нескольких минут хватило, чтобы более-менее прийти в себя. Но теперь стало тянуть в сон. Наруто, потянувшись, взял свой рюкзак. Нужно поесть, пока есть такая возможность…<br/>Пока друг доставал походную провизию, Саске повернул голову на проем, из которого периодически долетали холодные капли. Ливень вроде даже усилился, с силой размывая землю. Учиха был рад, что их укрытие стоит на возвышении - редкая удача... Впрочем, Узумаки всегда везет. Не всегда хорошо,  но везет.<br/>Ухмыльнувшись, Саске прикрыл глаза, когда в бок толкнули:<br/>- Не спи. Поешь сначала, - тихим, немного охрипшим голосом сказал блондин. Он протянул другу посудину с едой и рисовую лепешку. Тот, открыв глаза, кивнул.<br/>Кушали ребята медленно. Замерзшие руки по температуре больше напоминали лед, так что согреться им бы не помешало. Но, почти вслепую побродив по пещере, Наруто не нашел ничего, что можно было бы поджечь, а от мелких веточек, тут и там разбросанных по земле, толка особого не было. Но блондин их все же собрал.<br/>Саске, закончив с едой, положил все обратно в рюкзак. Отодвинул его на место, рядом со вторым. Тогда как раз вернулся его спутник, держа в руках небольшую охапку деревяшек. Предостерегая вопрос, Узумаки сказал:<br/>- Больше там ничего нет. – Брюнет снова кивнул. Дождавшись, пока друг сядет рядом,  он сложил руками печати:<br/>- Расстегни пока плащ, чтоб тело сильнее согрелось.<br/>- Угу. – Сделав, как сказал напарник, Наруто стал смотреть на жалко выглядевшую кучу тонких веточек. Саске сделал неглубокий вдох. <br/>А выдохнул он уже огонь, что маленьким шаром поджег кусочки дерева, взвивая в воздух волну жара и света. Закончив технику, Учиха протянул к пламени руки:<br/>- Хватит где-то на минуту... -  Наруто, не ответив, тоже потянулся к теплу.<br/>Впитав в себя весь отведенный им жар, парни закутались в плащи, наблюдая, как тают угольки в легко дымящейся куче. От нее все еще шло тепло, но скоро и оно уйдет. Запах у истлевших веточек был неожиданно приятным, даже по-особому ароматным. Видимо, когда –то это были фруктовые деревья…<br/>Скрестив руки на груди и запрятав кисти в широкие рукава, Саске расслаблено наклонил голову вперед и прикрыл глаза. Наруто сделал то же самое, подтянув к себе колени и опустив на них ткань плаща. Чувство тепла не покидало, давая расслабленность и унося в царство Морфея.<br/>Со стороны выхода все так же слышался шум тысячи капель, но сейчас он стал единым и отошел на задний план, лишь успокаивая и помогая быстрее провалиться в сон…</p><p>***<br/>- Туда, - произнес Учиха, отрывая взгляд от карты и показывая на размывчатый силуэт вдалеке.<br/>Сейчас уже наступил обед, и ребята почти достигли своего места назначения. Покинув последний обозначенный лес, они вышли на широкую дорожку и, сбавив шаг, пошли по ней. Здесь, на открытой местности, солнце светило гораздо ярче, а о ночном ливне напоминали лишь капли на окружающей с обоих сторон траве. Ну и редкие лужицы в низине. <br/>Ребята сняли высохшие плащи и, ненадолго  остановившись, положили их в рюкзаки. На шиноби не было чунинских жилетов, и об их профессии говорили только повязки на головах. У Саске – совсем новая, на синей ткани, а у Наруто – его собственная с черной основой.  Хотя у Учихи еще был клановый символ на спине…<br/>Когда до населенного пункта осталось совсем немного, брюнет сказал:<br/>- На эту миссию нас нанял местный вельможа по имени Танака. Как я понял, последний из пропавших был его прислужником, вот он и решил обратиться в Коноху.<br/>- Там написано, как его найти? – спросил Узумаки, повернув голову к спутнику. Стены города были все ближе.<br/>- Нас должен будет встретить человек, - ответил Саске. – Но и адрес здесь тоже имеется. – Шиноби еще раз прошелся глазами по карте.<br/>- Ясно. – Наруто поднял взгляд вверх, на широкую арку, что поприветствовала их при входе. <br/>Здесь не было охранников, как в Конохе. Посмотрев по сторонам, ребята не заметили ни одного шиноби, хотя вооруженные люди имелись. Большую часть жителей составляли крестьяне и ремесленники, но также было огромное количество торговцев, старающихся всучить товар каждому прохожему. На просьбу одного болтливого дедушки купить искусную статуэтку в виде кошки, блондин долго отказывался, широко улыбаясь. Он бы и не против глиняного животного, но деньги лучше сэкономить: кто знает, как закончиться эта миссия?.. Торговцу все-таки не повезло, когда брюнет за ворот потащил друга вперед, отбирая покупателя. Впрочем, через пару минут он уже был занят проходившей мимо молодой семьей…<br/>Остановился Учиха на более-менее безлюдной улице. Отпустил Наруто. Тот, надувшись, поправил куртку и скрестил руки на груди. Саске, будто не замечая обиды товарища, сказал:<br/> - Здесь нас должен ждать подчиненный господина Танаки. Если не ошибаюсь, это его магазин.<br/>Блондин обернулся на здание, к которому он привалился. Вывеска гласила, что магазин этот ювелирный, что и доказывали различные украшения на витрине за толстым стеклом. <br/>Когда Наруто уже заинтересованно читал рекламу, узнавая, что эта ювелирная фирма одна из немногих, что сами добывают кристаллы, к ребятам подошли. Это был невысокий мужчина лет сорока – сорока пяти, на его лице была легкая улыбка, а глаза за прозрачными стеклами очков блестели.<br/>- Добрый день! – обратился он. – Не вы ли шиноби из Конохи?<br/>- Здравствуйте! Да, мы, - улыбнувшись, ответил Наруто. – Вы проводите нас к господину Танаки?<br/>- Ага. – Мужчина перевел взгляд с блондина на брюнета и обратно. – Меня зовут Мако, я продавец в этой лавочке. Прошу идти за мной. – И он повернулся к ребятам спиной, направляясь вдоль по улице. Парни, поправив рюкзаки, пошли следом. <br/>Дорога оказалась недолгой, да и сам город, видимо, был не особо большой. Дом нанявшего их вельможи был почти в самом центре, обнесенный узорчатой деревянной оградой. Здесь у ворот стояла стража, которые, будучи предупрежденными, молча пропустили посторонних. Пройдя по каменистой тропинке вдоль зеленого сада, все трое вошли в дом. Там мужчина передал шиноби в руки местной служанки, сам он, попрощавшись, ушел.<br/>Ребята, подождав некоторое время в гостевой, пока освободится господин, у которого были какие-то переговоры, встали со своих кресел. Наруто сомневался, что ему бы хватило совести сесть на такую дорогостоящую мебель, если бы плащи не сохранили одежду чистой…<br/>Войдя в небольшую комнату, которая оказалась кабинетом господина, шиноби почтительно поклонились. Танака оказался весьма тучным мужчиной на вид лет шестидесяти, так что был уже порядочным дедушкой. Когда он поприветствовал ребят и улыбнулся, можно было смело сказать, что этот человек доволен своей жизнью. А из-за глубоких ямочек на щеках Наруто подумал, что у этого мужчины наверняка есть дети и внуки, которые и делают его жизнь счастливой. Эту добрую мысль подтверждала фотография с маленькими ребятишками на его столе. <br/>Узумаки, поздоровавшись, искренне улыбнулся. Редко встретишь людей, которые при своем богатстве сохраняют честность и порядочность...<br/>Когда шиноби сели напротив, господин Танака начал:<br/>- Итак. – Он переплел пальцы, откинувшись в кресле назад. – Что я могу вам сказать помимо уже изложенного в миссии? <br/>- Там не указаны личности пропавших и примерное место исчезновения, - ответил Саске. Он выглядел более спокойно и холодно, чем Наруто, который старался сдержать улыбку. Впрочем, поднятие важной темы вмиг сделало блондина серьезным.<br/>- Хорошо… - Вельможа недолго порылся в бумагах и вытащил пару свитков, передал их ребятам. – Здесь все написано. От себя могу добавить, что между пропавшими нет никакой связи, кроме того, что все они по каким-либо причинам направлялись в тот район, что отмечен на карте. – Саске как раз развернул один из свитков, который оказался планировкой города и его окрестностей.  Красный кружок, о котором говорил мужчина,  находился в одном из здешних лесов.<br/>- Понятно… - Учиха свернул свиток, задумавшись.<br/>Танака опустил голову. Когда он поднялся, улыбка ушла с его лица. Сейчас в нем чувствовалась внутренняя сила.<br/>Вельможа, подняв взгляд на юных шиноби, произнес:<br/>- Надеюсь, вы прекратите эти исчезновения. Я буду счастлив, если пропавшие люди еще живы, но главное, чтобы не случилось новых жертв… Я прошу с вас слово, что вы сделаете все возможное для успешного завершения этой миссии.<br/>Ребята склонили головы:<br/>- Даем слово, господин!</p><p>***<br/>Их бег растворялся в тишине леса. Быстрое касание подошв ботинок скрывал шорох веток, а размеренное дыхание – шум ветра.<br/> Ребята, с присущей шиноби скоростью, продвигались по лесу, пока Саске не остановился и не поднял ладонь вверх, говоря спутнику сделать то же самое. Они прибыли на место.<br/>Деревья здесь стояли сравнительно реже, но в высоте и ширине не уступали другим. Тропинок на земле не было, лишь изредка была примята трава, говоря, что кто-то тут все-таки бывает. Может, даже и люди…<br/>Пока друг сканировал активированным Шаринганом землю, Наруто осматривал деревья.  Более старые из них, казалось, почти касались неба… <br/>Шиноби улыбнулся. Он чувствовал единение с природой.<br/>Но тут…<br/>- Саске, - тихо произнес Узумаки.<br/>- Что? – Брюнет поднял взгляд. Наруто смотрел на одно из деревьев, куда и показал рукой.<br/>По толстому стволу, сглаживая едва шершавую кору, ползла змея. Огромная. Обвиваясь вокруг дерева, она медленно скользила вверх. Темно-серая, поблескивающая словно чешуя, кожа притягивала взгляд. Рептилия, извиваясь, переползла на нижнюю ветку, оставляя полосатый кончик на стволе. <br/>Раздвоенный язык попробовал воздух. Круглые, будто стеклянные глаза со знанием посмотрели на затаившихся шиноби. <br/>- Это чей-то призыв, - прошептал Саске. Его кисть потянулась к катане, висящей за поясом.<br/>Наруто ничего не ответил. Он лишь коснулся плеча друга, привлекая его внимание к чему-то наверху. <br/>Когда Учиха перевел взгляд туда, куда показывал блондин, то пораженно застыл:<br/>С верхних веток дерева, на котором они стояли, сползали десятки змей…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Разберись с этими, а я за большой! - Было последнее, что услышал Учиха, прежде чем его спутник спрыгнул с дерева. <br/>Саске, недовольно хмыкнув про себя, вытащил Кусанаги и принялся отбиваться от змей.  А рептилий вокруг было немало...<br/>В воздухе раз за разом со свистом проносилась катана.  Рассекаемые на части, с высоты дерева на землю падали ошметки плоти. <br/>Но змей не становилось меньше...<br/>Когда Саске спрыгнул вниз, рептилии быстро последовали за ним. Однако брюнет только этого и ждал. Сжав катану в руке, он опустил ее вниз. <br/>...Змеи с шипением кинулись на добычу...<br/>- Чидори Нагаши!<br/>Пространство осветила вспышка электричества. Она, казалось, исходила из всего тела Учихи, разрывая окружающее косыми линиями молний. Когда, спустя некоторое время, техника прекратилась, на брюнета уже не собирался кто-то нападать: от ранее весьма живых рептилий остались лишь разбросанные тут и там тушки.<br/>Закончив со своей частью, Саске не стал убирать Кусанаги. Он осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках друга.<br/>А Наруто в это время маневрировал между деревьями, сжимая в ладони кунай. Весьма проворно уворачивался от огромной змеюки, которая все норовила заглотить блондина целиком. Или хотя бы впустить в его тело яд...<br/>Учиха побежал за быстро удаляющейся парочкой. <br/>- Саске, стой! - Шиноби, зацепившегося за змею и нацелившего на нее лезвие, остановили. - Ты же сказал, что это призывная змея! Она может рассказать, кто ее сюда притащил! - Наруто, перемахнув через ветку дерева, оказался рядом с товарищем, прицепившись к коже змеи чакрой. Сама змейка, потеряв из виду добычу, остановилась. Учуяв людей на себе, принялась яростно скидывать ненужных наездников.<br/>Но шиноби словно и дела нет.<br/>- Добе! - в перерыве между бросками змеи, выкрикнул Учиха. - Ты думаешь, эта рептилия тебе хоть что-то скажет? Даже если бы она могла говорить... - Ребят с силой подбросило вверх, так что они едва ли не чудом удержались на месте. <br/>- Пора с этим кончать! - Саске снова занес катану.<br/>- Но..! - Аргументы блондина пресек шум ломающегося дерева.<br/>- Наруто, это именно из-за нее пропадали люди. Ее смерть - наша миссия, - уверенно. <br/>Клинок плавно вошел в змею. <br/>Как несоизмеримо громкое эхо, последовал крик. Рептилия стала двигаться еще яростнее, сметая окружающие растения и деревья, что долгое время было слышно, как существо двигается в предсмертной агонии...<br/>Ребята как раз вовремя забрались на немного отдаленное дерево, чтобы не быть примятыми к земле. Они не проронили ни слова, пока не осела поднятая пыль и из сероватой дымки не показался силуэт змеи, свернувшейся кольцом.<br/>Спустившись вниз, шиноби подошли к мертвой рептилии (что Саске первым делом проверил). Из приоткрытой пасти сочилась мутноватая жидкость, к которой Наруто запретили прикасаться и которая оказалась ядом. Узумаки немного нервно хихикнул: он был рад, что змея так и не задела его клыками.<br/>В то время как Учиха осматривал труп, блондин сел недалеко, привалившись к дереву. Несколько минут он мог видеть Саске, со спокойствием рассматривающего остывающее тело. Он ненадолго ушел куда-то назад и принес одну из тех маленьких змей, что сохранилась целой, из-за чего выглядела просто заснувшей. После, закончив свое дело, шиноби оставил мертвых рептилий и подошел к другу. Наруто встал.<br/>- И что выяснил? - спросил блондин.<br/>- То, что это были зверюшки Орочимару, думаю, ты догадался и сам. Могу сказать, что змеи не поедали людей, значит, после исчезновения жители оставались живы. Скорее всего, их использовали для экспериментов. - Саске стал складывать печати. Отойдя от спутника на пару шагов, он набрал в легкие воздуха. <br/>Спустя секунду трупы уже окутало пламя. Оно не переходило на окружающие деревья, сохраняя грань и сжигая лишь то, что следует сжечь.<br/>- Может, здесь еще остался кто-то живой, - не отрывая взгляда от играющего пламени, произнес Наруто.<br/>- Сомневаюсь. Последняя пропажа была неделю назад... – Саске не требовались слова друга, чтобы узнать его мнение по этому поводу:  - ...но проверить стоит.<br/>И они пошли обратно, к месту, где повстречали змей. Пламя стихало позади, оставляя после себя облако дыма и потемневшие силуэты, превращающиеся в мягкий  пепел.</p><p>Обойдя весь участок, выделенный на карте красным кружком, ребята нашли лишь одно место, подходящее для заточения людей. Это была неприметная пещера. Вход в нее едва ли виден, казался неправдоподобно маленьким, но через него вполне могла проползти и та большая змея. А уж двум весьма гибким и проворным шиноби залезть внутрь не составило проблем.<br/>Как оказалось, пещера уходила под землю, поэтому снаружи не возвышалась. Большими размерами она не отличалась и состояла лишь из одного помещения. О том, что в ней бывали люди, говорили только подвешенные к стене факелы, которые Саске, войдя, зажег.<br/>Пленников, как и ожидалось, не было...<br/>Выйдя наружу, ребята снова залезли на ближайшие уцелевшие деревья и двинулись в обратный путь.<br/>Наруто, до этого молчавший, задумчиво спросил:<br/>- Саске, знаешь... та пещера, в которой мы переждали дождь... Тебе не кажется, что она там не просто так? Ее, как и эту, будто сделали специально. <br/>Учиха, немного погодя, ответил:<br/>- Не знаю. - Шиноби смотрел вперед, на словно пролетающие друг за другом деревья, чуть хмурясь. - Может, та пещера раньше была одним из логовищ Орочимару... В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что они играли важную роль. Скорее, просто как дополнительные пути для получения новых подопытных. - Саске быстро посмотрел на спутника, выглядящего непривычно серьезно. <br/>- Наруто, - окликнул брюнет, - Орочимару сейчас джонин Конохи. А наша миссия состояла в уничтожении того, из-за чего пропадали люди, то есть змеи.<br/>- Знаю, но...<br/>- Никаких "но"! - Саске повысил голос. - Наши "догадки" все равно ничего не изменят. - Не услышав  ответа, он сказал: - Мы завершили свою миссию, остальное нас не касается...<br/>Наруто, сжав губы, снова промолчал.</p><p>***<br/>Когда двое шиноби вернулись обратно, спустя всего пару часов, господин Танака очень удивился. А когда те сказали, что завершили миссию и убили существо, из-за которого исчезали люди, так вообще открыл рот. Он, конечно, слышал, что ниндзя у Конохи высокого уровня, но... Впрочем, вельможа быстро взял себя в руки и искренне поблагодарил ребят. А еще он был доволен, что весьма крупная сумма денег не потрачена зря.<br/>Хотя Танака предлагал парням остаться на ночь, те согласились лишь на обед, после которого отправились назад в деревню. А вельможа отправил нескольких подчиненных в лес: убедиться, что со змеей покончено. </p><p>Не встретив на пути ничего и никого особенного, молодые шиноби Скрытой Листвы без происшествий добрались до селения к утру. Первым делом они решили сдать отчет хокаге, в резиденцию которого и направились.<br/>Здание встретило ребят нервными людьми, которым было далеко не до них. Чунины и джонины, медики и даже АНБУ - все они не замечали двоих парней, увлеченные чем-то своим. Хотя, с тем уровнем чакры, который сейчас наблюдался у этих двоих, было бы удивительным, если бы их кто-то вообще заметил.<br/>Не говоря между собой и стараясь не привлекать пока отсутствующее внимание, недавно прибывшие шиноби дошли до кабинета главы деревни. Немного выждав, один из них постучался. Им разрешили войти.<br/>- Здравствуйте, - синхронно сказали ребята.<br/> Четвертый, до этого перебирающий толстые свитки, поднял глаза:<br/>- Уже закончили? - Улыбнувшись, Минато взял один из рулонов. Быстро прочитав, отложил его и перевел свое внимание на стоящих шиноби. <br/>- Да. Вот отчет. - Саске, подойдя ближе, передал небольшой свиток и отошел обратно к спутнику.<br/>В то время, как Хокаге читал рукопись, парни терпеливо ждали. Когда Намикадзе закончил, то посмотрел на ребят:<br/>- Хорошо. С сегодняшнего дня вы являетесь чунинами Конохи. - Он легко поднял уголки губ. - Надеюсь, вы честно будете служить деревне и хокаге.<br/>- Да, Хокаге-сама. <br/>Минато встал с кресла и подошел к окну. Его взгляд, пройдясь по виднеющимся улочкам, вернулся к ребятам:<br/>- Мирный договор с Облаком прошел успешно. Теперь война официально окончена. - Вздохнув, Намикадзе сменил тему: - На сегодня вы можете быть свободны. Завтра подойдите к двенадцати, возьмите оружие.<br/>- Есть, - откликнулись ребята.<br/>- Можете идти. <br/>Шиноби, коротко склонив головы, ушли. Они направились в гостиницу, в которой остановились. Надо было бы спросить хокаге о постоянном жилище... </p><p>Сам Хокаге недолго оставался один. Спустя несколько минут после ухода молодых ниндзя, в дверь снова постучались. Минато, ничуть не удивившись, разрешил войти. Подняв взгляд с все тех же свитков, он смог наблюдать знакомого ему мужчину, строгое лицо которого вкупе с вечно холодными глазами и поджатыми губами  нельзя было перепутать. На нем был одет жилет чунина, но не обычный; на рукаве красовался символ Полиции.<br/>- Вы меня вызывали? - спросил шиноби.<br/>- Да. - Минато показал мужчине на стул. Когда тот сел, он переплел руки перед собой, серьезно смотря в темные глаза напротив. - У меня есть к тебе разговор, Фугаку...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саске проснулся рано. Вообще, совой он никогда не был, а тут еще и образ шиноби сказывался, так что, встав в шесть утра, Учиха был весьма бодрым. Было время, когда он не спал несколько дней подряд, из-за чего полноценный сон иногда воспринимался странно: и организмом, и самим Саске.  Так и сегодня ниндзя чувствовал какую-то ненормальность своего полноценного, не омраченного кошмарами или резким пробуждением из-за нападения, отдыха.  Впрочем, он загнал все эти мысли в дальний угол разума.<br/>Нужно наслаждаться, пока есть… <br/>Когда брюнет встал, его друг еще умиротворенно спал, руками обняв сбившееся в кучу одеяло. Наруто улыбался во сне, что, вместе со странной позой, смотрелось весьма забавно, если не по-идиотски. Хотя это было как раз в стиле блондина...<br/>Усмехнувшись, Саске пошел в ванную, расположенную в их номере. Войдя в небольшую комнатку, парень широко зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и подошел к раковине. Умывшись прохладной водой, Учиха постоял еще немного и, вытерев лицо светлым полотенцем, вышел. Решив пройтись по Конохе, пока не проснется друг, а это часа  этак два-три, Саске оделся, оставив оружие на заправленной кровати, и покинул номер.<br/>Улицы деревни встретили легким шумом разговоров и еще сонными, по большей части, людьми. Утренний ветер приятно подувал, освежая своей легкой прохладой и отгоняя сонливость. Саске, подняв голову вверх, остановился. Сделал вдох, чувствуя, как легкие наполняются чистым воздухом. На секунду прикрыв глаза, Учиха улыбнулся, возвращая голову в прежнее положение и спрятав глаза за темной челкой. Он пошел дальше.<br/>Неспешно, размеренно шагая, брюнет обошел все близкие улицы. На одинокую фигуру никто не обращал внимания, лишь изредка кто-то желал доброго утра, делясь своей энергией с абсолютно незнакомым человеком, или удивленно косились... что было, стоит заметить, нечасто.<br/>Проведя три с небольшим часа на расслабленной прогулке, брюнет засобирался обратно. Перед входом в гостиницу Саске ненадолго остановился. Он не оглядывался, ничего не говорил и ничего не делал. Просто так постояв с минуту, Учиха все-таки вошел внутрь и двинулся к своему номеру.<br/>...Саске точно знал, что Хокаге воспользовался своим правом и приставил к ним двоих АНБУ.<br/>***</p><p>Ребята подошли к назначенному времени в кабинет хокаге. Войдя по разрешению, они застали там еще двоих, помимо главы деревни. <br/>Поздоровавшись с вошедшими шиноби, Четвертый сказал:<br/>- Это Учиха Фугаку и Яширо. - Парни кивнули, не решаясь подойти к сурово выглядевшим мужчинам. - Я уже рассказал им про вас. <br/>Наруто удивленно посмотрел на Хокаге. Разве все это не стоило хранить в секрете?..<br/>Но младший Учиха не был удивлен. Он знал, почему глава деревни так поступил. <br/>- Сейчас вы пойдете вместе с ними, - продолжил Минато. Быстро оглядев ребят, он удовлетворенно кивнул. – Рад, что оружие при вас. Желаю удачи…<br/>На самом деле, Четвертый не особо жаловал все эти клановые традиции. Но в данных обстоятельствах по-другому поступить  просто не мог. Если он хокаге, это еще не значит, что он всесилен…<br/>Когда четверо шиноби покинули его кабинет, Хокаге устало потер переносицу. Он пробыл на своем посту меньше года, но уже понимал, насколько же сложная ему досталась работа.<br/>***<br/>Фугаку и Яширо остановились на просторной площадке для тренировок. За весь недолгий путь они не сказали ни слова. Зато теперь глава клана, повернувшись к ребятам, спросил у одного из них:<br/>- Тебя зовут Саске? - Тот кивнул. - И ты действительно из клана Учиха?<br/>- Да, - ответил шиноби.<br/>- Что ж, - вздохнул Фугаку, - я не могу проверить, правда ли вы из будущего, как сказали. Но зато могу узнать твою принадлежность к клану, Саске. - Парень снова кивнул. Смотря прямо на старшего Учиху, он был донельзя спокойным, а холод в глазах казался почти осязаемым.<br/>Чего не скажешь о втором, Узумаки. Яширо, который наблюдал именно за блондином, уже понял, что тот не умеет прятать чувства с той же легкостью, как друг. Поэтому на лице Наруто сейчас довольно легко читалось беспокойство. И чутье подсказывало Учихе, что беспокоится парень совсем не об испытании...<br/>- Как вы собираетесь это проверить? - спросил Саске.<br/>- Сражением, - коротко. <br/>Фугаку вышел в центр тренировочного поля. Младший Учиха встал рядом с ним, пока оставшиеся двое отошли к деревьям. Сейчас он был готов, но все равно... Саске был рад, что лицо не отражает его внутреннее состояние.<br/>- Начали!..<br/>Шаринганы активировались одновременно.<br/>Вытащив Кусанаги, Саске в последний момент успел отбить летящие в него сюрикены. Но  оружие полетело снова, с огромной скоростью запускаемое старшим Учихой.<br/>Избегая острых клинков, младший ходил по полю, иногда делая перебежки и рассекая воздух катаной. Пока глава клана не оказался слишком близко.<br/>Саске едва успел заблокировать кунай, как красные глаза Шарингана встретились с такими же напротив. Тогда окружающий  мир закрутился в обоюдном гендзюцу…<br/>Ближайшие несколько минут наблюдатели могли видеть одну и ту же картину: Учих, стоящих рядом, перекрещенные клинки которых слегка подрагивали от вкладываемой силы. Но вдруг те отпрыгнули друг от друга, отходя еще дальше, пока…  <br/>Последовала серия печатей и с двух сторон появились огромные огненные шары. Техники, столкнувшись где-то на середине, еще некоторое время пытались перейти  грань, создавая сильный жар и освещая все ближайшее пространство.<br/>Когда языки пламени полностью утихли, двое шиноби остались на месте, не предпринимая больше никаких действий. Хотя все еще действующие Додзюцу заставляли быть наготове…<br/>- Фугаку-сан, - обратился стоящий в стороне Учиха, - вы уже убедились, что он действительно из нашего клана. Думаю, стоит закончить бой.<br/>Тот, переведя на товарища взгляд, ответил:<br/>- Да, Яширо, ты прав. - И деактивировал Шаринган.<br/> Саске сделал то же самое. Подойдя к Наруто, он остановился рядом. Блондин положил ладонь ему на плечо, уверенно, но с заметной толикой беспокойства посмотрев другу в глаза, привычно темные и глубокие. Он не знал, что происходило в гендзюцу и сколько времени прошло в иллюзии, но надеялся, что все прошло более-менее хорошо…<br/>Вздохнув, Саске сбросил чужую руку и поднял взгляд на подошедшего Фугаку.<br/>- Ты настоящий Учиха, - задумчиво произнес тот, - и теперь ты будешь жить в нашем квартале. Пока что в моем доме, а дальше уже посмотрим. Твой друг тоже.<br/>- Есть, - ответили ребята. <br/>Пройдя по улицам Конохи, где многие здоровались с членами Полиции, группа шиноби вышла к воротам с бело-красным гербом Учих. Вместе они вошли внутрь, по центральной дороге приближаясь к дому главы клана.<br/>Яширо покинул их на полпути, встретив товарищей. Рассказав им о таком вот неожиданном пополнении клана (без подробностей, естественно), Учиха на секунду нахмурился. Тогда, на поле, ненадолго использовав Додзюцу, он смог увидеть чакру того парня. И сейчас он мог точно сказать, что подобного ни у кого до этого не видел. А неизвестность наводит слишком много подозрений... вплоть до того, что он даже подумал о реальности путешествий во времени.</p><p>Входя в ворота квартала Учих, Саске заметил, что следующие за ними повсюду АНБУ не пошли дальше. <br/>Ведь множество людей, обладающих Шаринганом, вполне должны остановить любую угрозу, исходящую от странных путников. А это значит, что работа тех двоих на сегодня окончена.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Случаи, когда Итачи искренне удивлялся, бывали крайне редко. Даже раньше, во времена глубокого детства, маленького гения было очень сложно удивить. Он мог радоваться подаркам и восхищаться техниками, которые ему показывали взрослые, мог молча грустить о не вернувшихся с войны и легко улыбаться милым старушкам, которые всегда угощали чем-нибудь вкусным. Но чтобы удивленно застыть и с недоумением смотреть на объект, вызвавший такую реакцию, - нет, сколько он себя помнил.<br/>И вот наступил тот день, когда Итачи по-настоящему удивился. И виной тому стал отец, неожиданно приведший двух незнакомцев. <br/>Эти двое парней были ровесниками. И шиноби, о чем промолчал отец и что понял Итачи, почувствовав в них чакру. <br/>Звали ребят Наруто и Саске, но фамилии маленький Учиха не знал. Выглядели ребята своеобразно, нетипично, наверняка выделяясь в толпе. Ну, первый, Наруто, точно: солнечную макушку вряд ли можно было не заметить. Этот парень почти всегда улыбался: по поводу - широко и весело, без - мягко и как-то успокаивающе. А голубые, с чистой, словно прозрачной, синевой глаза, в которых всегда играла нотка детского задора, согревали теплом. <br/>Саске же был совсем другим, но в чем-то, едва заметном, очень похожим на своего друга. Этот шиноби был вполне типичен по внешности, по крайней мере, среди клана Итачи таких можно было найти немало. И даже его спокойствие и внешняя холодность была не редкостью. Но что-то, чего даже сам Итачи не мог понять, сильно отличало его от остальных, так что даже сравнивать было нельзя. Впрочем, как и Наруто.<br/>Та странная вещь, которую Итачи чувствовал на уровне подсознания, но не мог узнать или понять, и была одной из причин его недоумения. Второй же оказалась новость, прозвучавшая от отца, что эти двое шиноби будут жить у них. Причем Фугаку не сказал ничего о времени их пребывания...<br/>В первый день ребята познакомились с Итачи и его мамой, устроились в выделенной комнате. А вот на следующий день маленькому Учихе довелось увидеть кое-что интересное.<br/>Проснувшись рано утром, мальчик пошел на небольшое тренировочное поле возле дома, чтобы размяться и потренироваться в метании сюрикенов... но там уже было занято. Наруто сидел, привалившись к одному из окружающих деревьев и, видимо, медитировал. А Саске, скрестив руки на груди, стоял, угрожающе нависая над ним. <br/>Сначала Итачи удивился, что кто-то проснулся раньше него. Потом, что он абсолютно не чувствует энергии Наруто, словно он полностью слился с деревом. А затем его поразила аура раздражения, исходящая от Саске. И то, что его друг этого словно не замечал, пока...<br/>- Отдай. – Смотря на темный затылок, Итачи ясно представил, как брюнет испепеляет друга взглядом.<br/>Со стороны Наруто послышалось шевеления. На грани чувств мальчик понял, что тот отрицательно покачал головой:<br/>- Нет.<br/>- Отдай, Наруто.<br/>- Не-а.<br/>- Я сказал, отдай!<br/>Наруто полностью исчез в тени нависшего сверху друга.<br/>- Извини, Саске, но нет.<br/>Последовала тишина. Вздохнув пару раз, Саске с вновь обретенным спокойствием повторил:<br/>- Наруто, пожалуйста, отдай ее.<br/>- Ну Са-а-аске, я хочу с ней помедитировать и там потренироваться... - с весельем, сквозившем в голосе, протянул блондин. <br/>Тогда Итачи понял, что Наруто нравится доставать своего друга. <br/>Хотя реакция всегда, как понял мальчик, холодного Саске заставила и его улыбнуться:<br/>- Наруто! Я сказал... Отдай. Мне. Мою. Кусанаги! - И блондину пришлось быстро ретироваться с насиженного места, чтобы сбежать от друга, потерявшего терпение.<br/>Несколько минут маленький Учиха мог наблюдать, как эти двое носятся по полю: крайне злой Саске и задорно смеющийся Наруто. Решив, что сегодня ему тут потренироваться не судьба, Итачи пошел обратно в дом, так и не узнав, кому же из друзей достанется эта катана.<br/>Позже он сходил на одну из тренировочных площадок около Академии, где провел время до обеда. Поэтому, сидя за столом и кушая вкусноту, приготовленную мамой, не имел и тени обиды на гостей.<br/>Ближе к вечеру вернулся с работы отец. Итачи заметил, как он о чем-то поговорил с ребятами. Когда Наруто и Саске, одев плащи, сказали, что сходят проведать знакомых в соседнем городишке и переночуют у них, мальчик им не поверил. Потому что Итачи был уверен, что двое друзей идут на миссию...<br/>На следующий день у маленького Учихи были занятия в Академии. К обучению ниндзя мальчик всегда подходил серьезно и готовился к каждому уроку, много тренировался дома и часто засыпал в обнимку с учебниками. Еще в первый месяц своей учебы Итачи стал называться среди ребят Гением. Именно с большой буквы, судя по восхищенным возгласам одноклассников и учителей. Но сам мальчик не считал это чем-то выдающимся и не смотрел на других свысока. Иногда он даже замечал, что завидует тем нормальным детям, с простыми и легко исполнимыми желаниями, которым каждый день приносит лишь светлую искреннюю радость. Итачи бы хотел быть таким. Иногда. Но потом он понимал, что это не его путь. Если бы он не был Учихой, Гением Учихой, то это был бы уже совсем не Итачи.<br/>А еще он знал, что далеко не так гениален, как считают его ровесники. Ведь в Академии учатся немало Учих, и почти каждый из них выделяется в своей группе. Он знал это, как никто другой, ведь его лучший друг тоже назывался Гением. Пусть и не так часто, как сам Итачи...<br/>Покинув стены Академии, маленький Учиха задержался, остановившись в тени деревьев. И одноклассницы тут же решили этим воспользоваться. <br/>Казалось, что девичьи возгласы "Итачи-кун!" разносятся со всех сторон. Среди гула тонкий голосов нельзя было расслышать чью-то отдельную просьбу или вопрос, поэтому мальчик искренне не понимал женскую логику. Он не мог понять: зачем девочки устраивают этот ежедневный ритуал? Ведь ему всего пять лет, и он совсем не интересуется ими...<br/>Из сымпровизированного гарема Итачи вытащил человек, которого он, собственно, и ждал:<br/>- Привет! - Шисуи потянул друга за руку, мягко улыбаясь разозленным девочкам. - Мне кажется, или их стало больше?<br/>Итачи пожал плечами.<br/>Он никогда не считал, из скольких человек состоит его фан-клуб. И сейчас не собирался. Вместо этого он завел разговор с лучшим другом, что было в разы  интереснее...</p><p>Наруто и Саске вернулись вечером, часам к семи. И маленький Учиха даже подумал, что они и вправду были у знакомых. Потому что он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы шиноби возвращались с миссии без единого ранения или усталости, как это умудрились ребята.<br/>...Он приписал к своему списку удивлений еще один пункт.</p><p>Обычно детям не разглашают Это, но Итачи об Этом знал. Он знал, что сегодня  в храме Накано будет собрание клана. Может, дело было в том, что он сын главы полиции, а может в везении, - мальчик не мог сказать. Но зато мог с уверенностью заявить, что он не единственный такой осведомленный ребенок.<br/>В подтверждение этому он встретился с Шисуи, который уже ждал его на одном из деревьев, окружающих место собрания. Он легко улыбнулся другу, и вместе они устроились поудобнее на толстой ветке, скрытой в листве. Ребята уже не первый раз наблюдали за собранием, на котором присутствовать лично не могли из-за своего возраста. И их еще ни разу не заметили. Открыто, по крайней мере. Шисуи предполагал, что это из-за их небольшого объема чакры, который они, к тому же, скрывают. А Итачи не искал причину, он просто тихо радовался их незаметности.<br/>Постоянного времени начала собрания не было, поэтому оно частенько менялось. Из-за этого друзья не могли точно сказать, на всех ли они присутствовали. Может, Учихи собирались ночью, когда Итачи с Шисуи спали? Ребята были уверены, что такое точно было, пусть и нечасто. Именно поэтому они и не были в курсе всех дел клана.<br/>Еще наблюдение осложняло то, что смотреть собрания они не могли. Только слушать, прислонившись к татами прямо над входом в тайное место. И то чрезвычайно осторожно, чтобы не попасться никому из взрослых и не заработать проблем... Впрочем, по сей день им это удавалось. Хотя они и бывали пару раз на волоске от разоблачения.<br/>Сегодня наблюдение прошло удачно: когда все представители клана спустились в место сбора, а Фугаку положил татами на место, друзья поменяли свою локацию с дерева на храм. Там, приложив ухо к полу, они сосредоточились на своих ощущениях: чакры и звуков. Окончательно убедившись, что их никто не заметил, ребята прислушались к голосам внизу.<br/>Это собрание мало отличалось от предыдущих. Разговоры о целях клана и Полиции на ближайшее время, о насущных проблемах и путях их разрешения... Через полчаса Шисуи уже оторвался от поверхности татами и со скучающим видом осматривал комнату. Итачи тоже начинал терять интерес и уже хотел отодвинутся, как...<br/>- Это Учиха Саске, - раздался голос отца  внизу.<br/>Итачи шокировано застыл. Когда частицы пазла в голове выстроились в четкую картину, а молодой брюнет приобрел фамилию, мальчик добавил еще один пункт в список неожиданностей. Он первый раз слышал об Учихе, про которого не знали в клане.<br/>Судя по гулу голосов внизу, не он один.<br/>Шисуи, увидев лицо друга, тоже приложился к татами: узнать, что же его так удивило. Успел на объяснения Фугаку, что Саске вроде как сын одного из убитых Учих и о своей принадлежности к клану узнал только когда пробудился Шаринган. Звучало вполне складно. <br/>Но Итачи почему-то не верил...<br/>Судя по голосам внизу, собрание подходило к концу, поэтому друзья оторвались от татами и поднялись на ноги. Шисуи с вопросом посмотрел на друга, но тот лишь покачал головой. Он потом объяснит.<br/>Мальчики покинули храм, удачно не попавшись никому на глаза. Шисуи, видя задумчивость друга, не стал расспрашивать его и только попрощался, пожелав спокойной ночи. Тот оценил это и благодарно улыбнулся.<br/>Домой ребята тоже вернулись вовремя, так что об их очередном наблюдении никто так и не узнал.<br/>***</p><p>Лежа на своей постели, распустив волосы и подложив руки под голову, маленький Итачи думал. Последние дни подарили слишком много неожиданностей. Он не знал, радоваться ли им, но эти дни определенно вышли интересными. <br/>А последняя на сегодня, по-настоящему удивительная новость, которую по секрету рассказала мама, приятно грела сердце. <br/>Итачи, засыпая, улыбался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первые утренние солнечные лучи коснулись приоткрытого окна, заливая комнату неярким светом. Мягко пройдясь по стенам и мебели, они остановились на лице одного из людей, находящихся в помещении.  Заскользили по загорелой коже, заставляя спящего человека недовольно поморщиться. И, в конце концов, вынуждая его открыть глаза.<br/>Приподнявшись и посмотрев на рядом стоящие часы, Наруто снова бухнулся обратно. Перевернулся на живот и закрыл голову подушкой, стараясь спрятаться от назойливого светила. Но то ли подушка была слишком маленькой и просвечивалась, то ли обычно сопутствующая парню удача отвернулась от него, - заснуть снова не получилось.<br/>Перевернувшись обратно на спину, Наруто резко сел.  Волосы растрепаны сильнее обычного, а лицо спросонья уж очень недовольное. И вполне оправдано: сейчас только начало седьмого, а он хотел отдохнуть хотя бы до десяти.<br/>Глянув в сторону, блондин понял, что не только пробуждение, но и сам день для него будет не особо удачным. Ведь Саске, лежащий на соседней кровати, спокойно спал. Ему не нужно было накрываться подушкой или отворачиваться к стене - лучи светила не отгоняли его сон. Везунчик.<br/>С недовольной миной поднявшись, Наруто однако старался не шуметь. Натянул на себя черные свободные штаны и яркую футболку, умылся, почистил зубы. Думая, чем себя занять, застелил кровать и, решив дать поспать хотя бы Саске, тихонько покинул их комнату.<br/>В доме главы клана блондину никто не встретился. Можно было подумать, что все еще спят, но Наруто знал, что это не так. Фугаку-сан наверняка уже на работе, а Итачи тренируется где-нибудь. Хотя, Микото-сан могла бы еще спать, но и то недолго, хозяйка все-таки... В общем, заглянув на кухню попить воды, Наруто решил прогуляться по деревне. Ближайшую пару часов все равно делать будет нечего...<br/>Выйдя на главную улицу квартала Учих, Наруто направился к воротам, то и дело замечая взгляды прохожих. Пусть им и объяснили присутствие чужаков, удивление это не отменяло, а интерес только подогревало. И Узумаки даже не знал, кого разглядывают чаще и дольше: его или Саске. <br/>Без проблем покинув квартал, блондин свернул на первую попавшуюся улицу. Засунув руки в глубокие карманы, запрокинул голову, устремил взгляд на безоблачное небо, чуть прищурившись из-за солнца. Ноги передвигались неспешно, но уверенно, ведь их хозяин знал все здешние дороги наизусть, а людей чувствовал, избегая ненужных столкновений.<br/>Через часа полтора хождения по Конохе, однако, Наруто был вынужден остановиться. Перед ним стоял шиноби, униформа и фарфоровая маска которого выдавала в нем АНБУ. И стоял он здесь явно не просто так.<br/>Как оказалось, это был один из подчиненных Хокаге, который, передав просьбу начальника быть у него в кабинете к девяти, тут же исчез. Ни приветствия, ни прощания - только миссия, пусть и не столь значительная...<br/>Наруто, вздохнув, повернулся кругом и уже гораздо более бодрым шагом направился обратно, в дом главы клана Учиха.<br/>***</p><p>Когда Узумаки вернулся с утренней прогулки, Саске уже проснулся. Он, вместе с Микото и Итачи, встретился блондину на кухне. И, пусть друг и выглядел привычно спокойным и невозмутимым, Наруто видел, что довольная улыбка так и просится на лицо. Ведь Учиха выспался.<br/>Хотя Наруто, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, понял, что и его настроение весьма радужное. Поэтому не замедлил выразить его в широкой улыбке, усаживаясь за низкий стол.<br/>Когда пришел Фугаку, хозяйка дома как раз накрывала завтрак. На пятерых. Наруто подумал, что эти двое супругов наверняка чувствуют друг друга уже где-то на уровне интуиции. Впрочем, Узумаки мог сказать то же о нем и Саске, и на некоторое время это заставило его удивленно уставиться в пространство.<br/>Это они что, получается, с Учихой как супруги?.. или семья? <br/>Как братья? Да, именно. Это и виновато в их обоюдном чувстве присутствия друг друга. Ну, и еще некоторые обстоятельства. Совсем незначительные, ага...<br/>Наруто вышел из задумчивости и, пожелав всем приятного аппетита, с улыбкой принялся за еду.</p><p>К девяти часам ребята уже стояли в кабинете хокаге, перед самим Хокаге. Как оказалось, у  Четвертого для них была очередная миссия:<br/>- На одного высокопоставленного человека, главного вельможу в крупном  торговом городе у границы страны Огня, было совершено два покушения. Как говорит его личная охрана, нападали шиноби. Поэтому его посланник купил эту миссию, которой присвоили ранг B. Отправляетесь сегодня...<br/>В дверь хокаге постучали.<br/>- ....и да, не одни. Войдите!<br/>В комнату вошли двое подростков, которые, по идее, должны были быть незнакомыми ребятам, но которых парни знали не понаслышке. Мастер тайдзюцу в зеленом комбинезоне, всегда полный энергии, и блондин с маской на пол лица, да еще и протектором, закрывающим левый глаз.<br/>- Это Какаши Хатаке и Майто Гай, - представил Четвертый. - Они будут вашими спутниками на миссии.<br/>Ребята кивнули Хокаге.<br/>- Можете идти. Возьмите из дома оружие и подходите к воротам деревни через полчаса. Фугаку я предупредил.<br/>Парни снова кивнули. Развернувшись, они направились к выходу. А Наруто, проходя мимо юных шиноби, широко улыбнулся им и последовал за как всегда спокойным и абсолютно ничем, конечно, не удивленным Учихой.<br/>***</p><p>На месте встречи все оказались вовремя. Почти одновременно. Саске и Наруто как раз неспеша доходили до ворот, когда сзади их догнал Гай, а сверху, с дерева, спрыгнул Какаши. Собравшись все вместе, Узумаки почувствовал некоторую неловкость и решил представить их с другом. Пусть он и знал, что ниндзя и так в курсе их имен, вежливость еще никому не помешала. Он надеялся.<br/>Впрочем, хуже это не сделало, наоборот, ребята, кажется, едва заметно расслабились. Когда шиноби, чей пост был у ворот, привычно пожелали удачи, группа, с энергичным Гаем в роли первооткрывателя, покинула Коноху.<br/>...Путь до нужного города был весьма долгим.<br/>Первый день небольшая группа шиноби провела в лесу. То в одном, то в другом, лишь изредка оказываясь на отрытой местности. Но печали от этого не было, даже наоборот: прохладно, легко маневрировать между деревьями, из-за чего скорость значительно возрастает, а на обед и ужин, помимо припасов из рюкзаков, были еще и ягоды с грибами, которые тщательно отбирал от ядовитых Какаши. <br/>А вот во второй день ребята передвигались уже по равнине, изредка прерываемой деревьями. Проходили мимо небольших деревушек, где жил весьма счастливый народец, по большей части состоящий из пожилых людей. В одной из таких они и заночевали, попросив местного земледельца, который с радостью согласился принять гостей. Ведь эти гости нормально так ему заплатили, да и ребята были неплохие, не вызывали ужаса, как многие шиноби...<br/>Большая часть третьего дня снова была проведена в лесу, каких много в стране Огня. Но уже ближе к вечеру группа вышла к нужному городу, высокие ворота которого были видны издалека.<br/>Гай, чья энергия не убывала на протяжении всего пути, первым вошел в город. За время этого самого пути он ни раз уговаривал сразиться с ним новых знакомых, на что Какаши говорил, что силы лучше сохранить для миссии, а не потратить на ненужные сражения. После этого Майто упрашивал о сражении уже своего Вечного Соперника...<br/>Остальная тройка следом вошла в ворота. Недалеко от них ребят встретил местный воин-самурай и проводил до дворца своего хозяина. Говорил с шиноби, однако, не сам вельможа, а начальник его личной охраны. <br/>- ...Первое покушение случилось две недели назад, а второе - за день до того, как мы послали в Коноху Дзина. Оба раза нападали шиноби, по уровню предположительно чунины, но встречались и более сильные. Среди них не было мастеров кендзюцу, поэтому мы смогли одержать верх, но и то чудом. <br/>- Как именно произошли покушения? - спросил Саске.<br/>Ребята сидели в просторном кабинете, напротив мужчины лет сорока, одетым в традиционную юката. Пусть он и не был в форме самурая, но его фамильная катана исправно лежала рядом.<br/>- Первый раз в его Высочество неожиданно запустили метательное оружие, но его успел прикрыть собой один из солдат... А потом пробрались в дом и собирались убить во сне, но я заметил проникновение и успел это предотвратить. - Самурай неосознанно провел ладонью по лицу, отгоняя воспоминания. - Сейчас господин не выходит из дворца. И хотя мы понимаем, что он становится легкой мишенью, но только так мы можем хоть как-то предотвратить покушение... - Мужчина обвел взглядом четверых шиноби. - Двое из вас будут охранять его Высочество, а двое других займутся поисками людей, которые так хотят убить моего господина.<br/>Ребята переглянулись.<br/>- Наруто, - произнес Учиха, - ты займешься поиском.<br/>- Угу.<br/>- Я пойду вторым, - сказал Какаши. - Тогда Саске-кун и Гай останутся при дворце. <br/>- Хорошо, - кивнул самурай.<br/>А зеленый зверь Конохи с удивлением и недовольством поглядывал на товарищей. Ведь его мнения никто не спросил. Хотя…<br/>...Интересно, а эти самураи хорошие противники? Может, с охраной вельможи окажется весьма интересно...<br/>***</p><p>Утром на следующий день, в то время как Учиха и Гай остались в качестве телохранителей господина, Наруто и Хатаке покинули дворец. Между ними было решено разделиться: блондин Какаши прочесывает город, а блондин Узумаки - окружающие леса. И пока обладатель Шарингана заходил в одно здание за другим, выискивая среди людей шиноби, Наруто передвигался с дерева на дерево, как и десятком часов раннее.<br/>Ближе к обеду Узумаки пришли в голову сомнения в действенности его бегания. Ведь за все это время он не встретил абсолютно ни-ко-го. Птицы и мелкие зверьки не в счет.<br/>Остановившись на одном из деревьев, Наруто поднял глаза к небу, примеряя, сколько сейчас времени. Решив, что как раз время перекусить, спрыгнул вниз и уселся на мягкий ковер травы, привалившись спиной  к широкому стволу. Достал припасенную еду и воду. С обязательным "Итадакимас!" начал свой нехитрый ужин.<br/>...Чужое присутствие он почувствовал, когда убирал провиант в рюкзак.<br/>Враг будто понял, что его раскрыли, и тут же послал в шиноби сюрикены. Метко так послал.<br/>Отскочив в сторону, Наруто мог лицезреть глубоко вошедшие в дерево лезвия там, где совсем недавно стоял он сам. Вытащив одно из них, легко покрутил на пальце, с улыбкой осматривая верхушки окружающих деревьев.<br/>Началось…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Враг решил пока оставаться в своем укрытии. Это Наруто понял, когда из-за густой листвы в него полетели один за другим кунаи. Ловко уворачиваясь от них, парень прикидывал примерное место нахождения их метателя. Хотя это было не так просто.<br/>Оружие появлялось, казалось, отовсюду: то с одной стороны, то с другой, то вообще с третьей. И пока Наруто избегал запускаемого в него металла, в светлой голове промелькнула мысль, что не зря этот шиноби остается в тени,  а ему так выгоднее.  Может, у него какая-то особая техника метания оружия, и именно поэтому...<br/>- Черт. - Один из кунаев все-таки задел плечо. Наруто прикрыл слегка кровоточащую рану ладонью и,  быстро пробежавшись взглядом по сторонам, сманеврировал между деревьев, взбираясь по одному из них.<br/>Закрыв глаза и доверившись чувствам, Узумаки с силой запустил сюрикен, который первым вытащил из дерева, в спрятавшегося противника. Поток бросаемого оружия прекратился, так что Наруто мог быть уверен, что попал. Спрыгнув с ветки на землю, он наконец-то смог увидеть шиноби, который спустился немного после него.<br/>Это был человек, полностью одетый в черное: свободные брюки и водолазка, ботинки и даже маска, оставляющая открытой только глаза. На нем был протектор, но пустой, без какого-либо символа; на перчатках без пальцев и правом плече - защитные металлические пластины. Судя по фигуре и телосложению, это был мужчина,  а в руках он держал полу развернутый свиток, с помощью которого наверняка и призывал свое оружие.<br/>Посмотрев на своего врага уже не из засады, шиноби свернул небольшой свиток и прицепил его к поясу, справедливо рассудив, что особого толка больше от него не будет.  Наруто смог увидеть, что запущенный им сюрикен попал мужчине под левую ключицу, над сердцем, откуда сейчас неспешным потоком  текла кровь...<br/>Взяв в правую ладонь кунай, незнакомый ниндзя побежал прямо на блондина, и тот должен был признать, что скорость у мужчины приличная. <br/>Но намного меньше его собственной...<br/>Увернувшись от выпада противника, Узумаки достал из сумки кунай, нацелившись им в чужую спину. Но шиноби успел среагировать в последний момент, отскочив в сторону. От столь резкого движения его дыхание стало тяжелее, а дорожка крови, сочившейся из открытой раны, - больше.<br/>- Кто ты? - спросил Наруто, остановившись в нескольких метрах от врага и опустив оружие.<br/>Но мужчина не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он кинул в блондина четыре сюрикена, со всей возможной скоростью перемещаясь к нему. Зашел за спину, пользуясь тем, что противник отбивает оружие, и занес кунай для удара. Однако такой маневр не сработал, и мгновенье спустя на землю упали разрубленные части металла. <br/>...Неизвестный шиноби усмехнулся.<br/>А глаза Наруто удивленно расширились, когда сзади себя он почувствовал два одинаковых источника чакры. Клоны.<br/>Лицо врага пусть и было скрыто за маской, но в темных глазах явно плескалось торжество. Ведь этот парень не сможет увернуться от двойной атаки на столь близком расстоянии....<br/>А Наруто и не стал уворачиваться.<br/>В первый момент ниндзя не понял, что произошло и почему его клоны неожиданно исчезли. Но потом мужчина увидел свечение, плотное облако чакры, окружавшее блондина. <br/>Техника клонирования развеялась от простого освобождения энергии.<br/>Не успел шиноби оправиться от первого удивления, как его противник появился прямо перед ним. И в правой руке этого самого противника с поражающей скоростью закручивалась чакра, формируя небольшой шарик.<br/>- Расенган! - И сгусток вращающейся энергии вписался в шиноби, с характерным звуком раздирая плоть.<br/>Когда блондин отнял руку, мужчина тут же упал на дрожащие колени. Одежда на торсе была разорвана, и ничто не закрывало обзор на ужасную рану. Шиноби опустил голову, когда горло стало разрывать кашлем, и оперся на ладони. Наруто, видя, что его противник больше не сможет сражаться, снова скрыл чакру до минимума.<br/>- Расскажешь, кто ты и на кого работаешь? - снова спросил Узумаки, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>Ниндзя поднял голову. Нижняя часть маски отдавала красным, пропитавшись кровью.<br/>- И не надейся. - Темные глаза смотрели прямо и с ясно читаемой злостью. <br/>Когда Наруто уже хотел прибегнуть к другим способам, фигура мужчины неожиданно стала полыхать: начиная с ног и дальше вверх по телу стремительно распространялось красновато-оранжевое пламя.   То, что сжигал огонь, бесследно пропадало. Опомнился блондин, когда от шиноби осталась лишь голова, но и та вскоре растворилась в пламени, которое сразу после этого затихло. Не осталось ни пепла, ничего - человек просто растворился в воздухе.  Техника перемещения, которую Узумаки уже доводилось наблюдать...<br/>Вздохнув, Наруто покачал головой.  Теперь враги будут осторожнее.<br/>И вправду, за весь остаток дня шиноби больше не встретил ни души.<br/>***</p><p>Без десяти семь вся группа ниндзя из Конохи собралась в небольшой гостиной, где помимо них также присутствовал глава охраны его Высочества. Требовалось отчитаться за подошедший к концу день.<br/>- Я обошел всю Северную, Северо-Восточную и Восточную части города, - первым начал Какаши. - Среди населения обнаружил девятерых  шиноби: два чунина и один джонин из Конохи,  трое чунинов из Песка, один АНБУ Листа и двое наемников. Все те, кто из скрытых деревень, в городе лишь на день-два, каждый сейчас на миссии. Наемники же здесь, как они сказали, ищут работодателей.<br/>- Эти двое не вызвали подозрений? - спросил самурай.<br/>- Не больше, чем любые другие наемники, - пожал плечами джонин.<br/>- Ясно. - Глава охраны перевел взгляд на второго шиноби из тех, кто не остался во дворце.<br/>- Ну-у, - протянул Наруто, - на меня напал неизвестный ниндзя и он, скорее всего, причастен к покушениям. - Узумаки легко улыбнулся повернувшимся к нему лицам.<br/>- Как он выглядел? - Саске.<br/>- Скорее, как наемник. На лице тканевая маска, а протектор безо всякого знака.<br/>- Узнал от него что-нибудь? <br/>- Не-а. - Наруто снова раскрыл губы в улыбке, виновато отводя взгляд и проводя по волосам ладонью. - Он оказался довольно упрямым. А когда уже был при смерти, то воспользовался техникой перемещения. Поэтому я не смог привести его с собой.<br/>Учиха вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза.<br/>- А насколько он был силен? - с интересом спросил Гай.<br/>- Не сильнее уровня чунина. - Энтузиазм у шиноби заметно поутих.<br/>- Что ж, - произнес начальник, - во дворце же не было никаких происшествий, и с господином все в порядке.<br/>Шиноби кивнули.<br/>- На сегодня вы свободны. Можете пройтись по городу, или заняться еще чем-нибудь, только при условии, что хотя бы один из вас должен остаться при его Высочестве. Выделенные вам комнаты также ближайшие к его покоям, поэтому в случае опасности, я надеюсь, вы среагируете вовремя.<br/>- Так точно!</p><p>- В городе сегодня отмечают какой-то небольшой праздник, если хотите, можете сходить туда, - предложил  Какаши, - а я подежурю во дворце.<br/>- Я за! - весело ответил Наруто. - И ты идешь со мной, Саске. - Притягивая совсем не довольного друга за плечи. - Гай-кун?<br/>- Да я тоже останусь. Я на завтра договорился с парой хороших ребят-самураев о поединке, так что хочу показать им всю силу своей юности! - Широко улыбнувшись и протянув вперед руку с поднятым большим пальцем.<br/>- Понятно. - Наруто улыбнулся в ответ. - Тогда мы пошли. Саске, идем.<br/>И блондин, держа подмышку хмурящегося друга, направился к их комнате, чтобы переодеться во что-нибудь менее приметное. Уже на выходе из комнаты, где говорили шиноби, Гай и Какаши увидели, что Учиха вывернулся из захвата Наруто, из-за чего блондин  некоторое время лежал на полу. Когда же он поднялся, то смущенно улыбнулся младшим товарищам и поспешил за, ушедшим без него вперед, Саске.<br/>На почти пустых полках шкафа парни обнаружили пару юката, наподобие тех, что носят здешние самураи. Недолго думая, надели их: черное с серебряной вышивкой и красное с золотой. Закрыв дверь на выданный им ключ, вышли из дворца и минули стражу. А потом пошли и на главную улицу, где действительно отмечали праздник.<br/>На окружающих с обеих сторон зданиях висели традиционные фонарики, заливающие своим веселым светом дорогу и ходящих по ней людей. Кстати, хотя торжество было совсем не большим, празднующего народа оказалось много. Саске подумал, что жители скорее решили отметить завершение войны, чем какой-то не особо и значимый праздник...<br/>Пока друг рассматривал украшения на главной улице и проходящих мимо людей, Наруто тоже не терял времени даром и нашел ряд торговых лавочек, где продавали еду и сувениры. Туда он и потащил Учиху. <br/>Прикупив товара у весело улыбающихся продавцов, парни перекусили, а потом блондин снова повел друга, но уже к лавкам развлечений...<br/>А Какаши и его спутник,  пока старшие шиноби кидали кунаи в мишень и дарили выигранную игрушку стоящему рядом ребенку, спокойно поужинали. Хатаке почитал перед сном книгу из своего рюкзака, а Гай потратил энергию на вечернюю зарядку. Когда же в начале первого, посмотрев напоследок праздничный салют, двое ниндзя вернулись во дворец, то оставшиеся ребята уже крепко спали в своей комнате. Саске и Наруто, приняв на ночь душ, последовали их примеру, тоже погружаясь в сон…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующий день для четверых шиноби из деревни Скрытого Листа не принес ничего нового. Наруто больше никто не попадался, так что часы, проведенные им на окрестных территориях, оказались впустую. Какаши, оббежав еще немалую часть города, нашел лишь пару шиноби из Конохи, у которых тут была встреча с работодателем, поэтому и для него этот день не дал результата. А остальные двое, сторожившие вельможу во дворце, не повстречали никакой угрозы для жизни господина и их сила ни разу не понадобилась. Правда, во время обеда Майто Гай все-таки устроил спарринг с несколькими самураями, из-за чего совсем не думал, что этот день прожит зря.</p><p>Ранним утром, на следующий день, шиноби позвал к себе уже знакомый глава охраны, чтобы рассказать о планах  своего господина на день. И, если вчера Его Высочество находился в пределах дворца, большую часть времени проведя в саду, где, помимо прочего великолепия, цветет огромное  древо сакуры, то сегодня он решил сходить на целебные источники. <br/>Они находятся довольно далеко от дворца, почти на окраине, но зато там не так много народа, как в центре. Окружают их высокие широколиственные деревья, защищающие от яркого солнца и ветра. Эти источники -  одни из самых крупных в стране, так что на их месте стоит не то чтобы баня, а скорее целый городок-санаторий, где каждый желающий, за немаленькую плату, конечно, сможет найти уединенное место.<br/>Вот туда сегодня и собрался вельможа. Хозяин заведения предложил господину искупаться в целебной воде в благодарность за деньги, которые тот подарил на нужды санатория, и он не смог не согласиться.<br/>Было решено, что сегодня среди ниндзя разделения не будет, поэтому Хатаке и Узумаки тоже остались во дворце. После небольшой тренировки с утра и завтрака, ребята еще с час побродили по дворцу, устроив своего рода экскурсию, пока их не позвали снова. И на этот раз было велено явиться не к заведующему охраной, а прямо в кабинет Его Высочества.<br/>Выйдя по главному коридору к массивной двери, которую было бы сложновато сломать даже шиноби, ребята остановились. Саске, стоящий ближе всех, коротко постучался. Спустя  секунду дверь открыли изнутри, и сделал это тот самый мужчина, с которым они обычно беседовали. Последовав приглашению войти, ниндзя уважительно склонили головы перед благородным вельможей, которого сейчас они видели впервые.<br/>Им оказался молодой юноша, не на много старше Саске и Наруто. Внешность  весьма стандартная: недлинные темные волосы, карие глаза с узким разрезом, прямой нос и светлые, даже бледные губы. Но было в этом человеке что-то необычное и интересное, что придавало ему свое особенное очарование. Может, величественная осанка или жилистое телосложение (было видно, что здешние самураи с детства учили его самозащите), а может, аристократично белая кожа, будто не видевшая солнца вовсе, или особенное величие во взгляде... В любом случае, этого человека есть, за что уважать и любить.<br/>- Ваше Высочество, - произнес Саске, как-то без обсуждений избранный капитаном их группы.<br/>- Поднимите головы, шиноби Конохи, - четко и с расстановкой, не повышая голоса, сказал господин. - Нам еще не доводилось видеться лично, так что, думаю, стоит представиться. Меня зовут Такаги, и я одиннадцатый глава дома Намикава. Вас?<br/>- Учиха Саске.<br/>- Узумаки Наруто.<br/>- Хатаке Какаши.<br/>- Майто Гай.<br/>Кивнув, вельможа посмотрел на каждого из ниндзя, после чего произнес:<br/>- Сегодня вы вместе с четырьмя самураями будете в моем сопровождении. Могу я надеяться на вас?<br/>- Конечно, Такаги-сама!<br/>***</p><p>Небольшая группа людей миновала входные ворота во дворец ближе к полудню. Не было какой-то особой процессии, которая обычно сопутствует влиятельным и богатым людям, - эти девять человек выделялись разве что оружием у каждого, но такое в городе бывает совсем не редко. Поэтому вельможа и его охрана дошли до своего места назначения, не привлекая лишнего внимания. А глава самураев, когда его господин беседовал со счастливым хозяином, облегченно выдохнул. <br/>Решили, что все самураи и двое из шиноби будут сторожить снаружи, пока глава дома Намикава принимает водные процедуры, а остальные двое - непосредственно рядом с бассейном, на всякий случай. Так Саске и Наруто оказались сидящими на лавочках по обеим сторонам от источника, на расстоянии около метра от воды, в которой сейчас плавал господин. <br/>Выделенный хозяином бассейн был большой, тем более для одного человека, и находился на открытом воздухе, при этом огороженный со всех сторон высокой перегородкой, через которую проходила только входная дверца. Источник был горячий, поэтому разбавлялся холодной минеральной водой; в воздухе клубился теплый пар, который приятно окутывал тело, но не создавал неудобств для рядом сидящих шиноби, лишь легко согревая сквозь одежду.<br/>Сделав пару заходов из одного конца источника в другой, вельможа подплыл к бортику, расположившись где-то посередине между сидящих по краям шиноби. Некоторое время он задумчиво смотрел в лазурное небо, виднеющееся сквозь желто-салатовую листву, но позже перевел взгляд поочередно с одного парня на другого. В итоге карие глаза остановились на пространстве посередине, бездумно разглядывая бамбуковую перегородку, а их обладатель спросил обоих ребят:<br/>- Каково вам быть шиноби?<br/>Блондин, до этого спокойно сидящий на лавочке, уперевшись ладонями о гладкое дерево, и размеренно болтающий ногами (вроде, даже что-то напевающий), немного удивленно посмотрел на господина:<br/>- А вы ведь, кажется, сами воин, самурай там?.. <br/>- Да, но это другое. Я тренировался лишь для себя и для защиты своей семьи, - задумчиво произнес юноша, - а вы с малых лет выполняете миссии, подвергаете опасности свои жизни ради незнакомых людей. И многие становятся живыми машинами для убийства, выполняя любую грязную работу за деньги...<br/>- Большинство шиноби Конохи если и выполняют по-настоящему грязные миссии, то не из-за денег, а для поддержания мира, -  сказал Саске. - Но это все-таки работа АНБУ.  А говоря о выполнении миссий с раннего детства, то... эти дети знают, на что идут, поступая в Академию Ниндзя. И любые лишения перекрывает желание защитить свою деревню и ее жителей. Ну, или силы…<br/>- Понятно, - кивнул Намикава. - И все-таки, вы никогда не жалели, что не пошли учиться на того же строителя или пекаря? Не хотели зажить мирной жизнью, не видеть, как умирают другие, не сражаться каждый день?..<br/>- Нет, - хором.<br/>- Мы защищаем мирную, спокойную жизнь обычных людей. Разве об этом можно жалеть? - улыбнулся Наруто, снова начиная болтать ногами.<br/>- Здесь еще играет роль происхождение. Я, например, родился в клане шиноби. И даже если бы захотел, вряд ли смог стать простым пекарем, - Учиха усмехнулся, чуть наклонив голову.<br/>- Хм-м, - протянул юноша, выходя из воды и обматываясь полотенцем. - А как...<br/>Но договорить он не успел. Из-за отгородки отчетливо послышался лязг металла.<br/>Двое шиноби тут же оказались возле господина, а тот поднял с травы свою катану, приготовившись к нападению. Ведь звук применяемого  оружия стал слышаться чаще. А крик главного самурая оповестил, подтверждая опасения,  что на охрану снаружи напали.<br/>Спустя лишь несколько секунд после поднятия тревоги, через бамбук переместились пятеро ниндзя. Решив, что сработает элемент неожиданности, они сразу напали на троих парней, но все оказалось не так просто, как они думали...<br/>Враги отскочили назад, останавливаясь в двух шагах от противников. У двоих на лицах кровоточили свежие порезы, а Кусанаги  у Учихи уже окрасилась  багровой кровью.<br/>Стоя спина к спине с товарищами и лицом к врагам, Саске смог рассмотреть последних: черное одеяние отличалось от того, что описал Узумаки, лишь отсутствием маски, поэтому лицо было открыто. И Учиха, бегло осмотрев черты противников, подтвердил догадку друга:<br/>- Это действительно наемники. - Кусанаги поудобнее устроилась в руках, направив острие к врагу. Саске почувствовал, что напарник достал кунай.<br/>- Верно. А вы, видимо, псы из Конохи, - весело скалясь, сказал наемник посередине, видимо, главный в группе. - Мы чунины из Скрытого Тумана, а там слабаки ниндзя не становятся. Вы же, насколько мы знаем, не джонины, чтобы справиться с пятью противниками. Лучше отдайте нам парня, и мы скажем, что вы достойно сражались, пусть и проиграли...<br/>Саске прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что сейчас сделает его друг-блондин, поэтому чуть отодвинулся в сторону, становясь ближе к господину.<br/>Наемники же были крайне удивлены, когда перед ними мгновенье спустя оказался противник. И если четверо смогли среагировать и отскочить в стороны, то ниндзя, которого глубоко полоснул по животу Наруто, пораженно упал на колени, зажимая рану. Блондин, присев перед раненым противником, молча забрал у него оружие, откидывая его к перегородке. Поднявшись снова на ноги, он повернулся к застывшей четверке:<br/>- Думаю, наш ответ и так понятен... - И перемещение к главарю.<br/>Но тот смог блокировать выпад, пусть скорость движений блондина и была приличной. Отведя вражеский кунай, из-за чего послышался характерный звук, наемник скривил губы в усмешке:<br/>- На это я и надеялся... <br/>А трое остальных похитителей, тем временем, заметив, что шиноби с катаной закрыл глаза, устремились на него. Но Саске, не изменив выражения на лице, даже когда враги оказались совсем рядом, лишь открыл веки, погружая наемников в Гендзюцу Шарингана.<br/>Стоит отдать им должное, ведь двое врагов смогли освободиться от иллюзии, но тогда их настигли клинки Учихи и Намикавы. Третий же так и не очнулся, выронив оружие, застыл с отрешенным лицом. А когда Саске подошел к нему и коснулся левой ладонью лба, то выйти из Гендзюцу он бы не смог и при всем желании.<br/>У Наруто же противник оказался на порядок сильнее и владел какой-то особой техникой перевоплощения, из-за чего часто становился невидимым. Кунаи и сюрикены летели в блондина со всех сторон, и даже Учихе иногда приходилось разрубать железо, мечущее в них. После одной  очередной атаки, быстрее предыдущей, в результате которой вокруг Узумаки образовался темный круг из рубленого оружия, противник появился напротив него:<br/>- А ты силен, - чуть улыбнувшись, - мало кому удавалось остаться в живых после этой техники. Но сей...<br/>- Наруто, - обратился Учиха, перебивая наемника, - если ты не закончишь все сейчас, то это сделаю я. – Саске стоял вместе с господином немного поодаль, скрестив руки на груди. Кусанаги была убрана в ножны, а о прошедшем бое напоминал лишь стоящий рядом пленный, погруженный в мир иллюзий…<br/>Главарь похитителей собирался уже возмутиться, но посмотрел на своего противника и потерял дар речи: уровень чакры блондина за секунды  вырос в несколько раз. На мгновенье спрятав глаза за челкой, парень поднял голову и, проведя рукой по светлым  волосам, улыбнулся:<br/>- Прости, Саске!<br/>Не успел наемник отойти от шока, как перед ним появились глаза, светящиеся синевой, а сознание поплыло из-за резкой боли в груди, забирая ниндзя в темноту...<br/>Когда тело врага упало на землю, Наруто ненадолго прикрыл глаза, проверяя наличие других врагов, но их не оказалось. Видимо, охрана снаружи тоже исполнила свой долг. Открыв глаза и повернувшись к товарищам, Узумаки со спокойным сердцем скрыл чакру обратно.<br/>- Все в порядке, Такаги-сама?<br/>- Да, - кивнул вельможа. -  Вы знаете, что с моими людьми?<br/>- Хорошо... А враг уже повержен, и все ваши люди живы, правда... кажется, есть раненые, но их жизни ничего не угрожает. - Наруто тепло улыбнулся. - Одевайтесь, и мы выйдем к ним.<br/>Юноша, кивнув, взял свою одежду, которая в сохранности лежала у бортика бассейна. Наруто в то время подошел к наемнику, все так же блуждающего в иллюзии, и негромко спросил:<br/>- А он передвигаться сможет?<br/>Блондину не так часто доводилось видеть человека в Гендзюцу, поэтому сейчас с интересом рассматривал выжившего шиноби.<br/>- Конечно, добе. - Саске, вздохнув, повернулся к господину: - Вы готовы? Тогда мы уходим.<br/>Наемник послушно двинулся к дверце следом за Учихой, а после и Наруто с вельможей, по пути уложившим катану обратно в ножны...<br/>Как оказалось, это покушение действительно не принесло потерь: лишь двое самураев были ранены, ну плюс мелкие порезы и царапины. Извинившись перед хозяином санатория и сказав, что возмещение убытков придет в ближайшие дни (ведь, если на территории бассейна лишь появилась четверка трупов, то снаружи ландшафт был изрядно подпорчен), группа пошла обратно во дворец, оставив раненых на попечение местного медика.<br/>Когда четверо шиноби Конохи, Такаги-сан, двое самураев и их глава оказались в просторной гостиной, было решено приступить к допросу приведенного с собой врага. Саске, подойдя к плененному иллюзией ниндзя, положил ладонь тому на лоб, одновременно активируя Шаринган. Наемник, моргнув, все с тем же ничего не выражающим лицом, стал отвечать на негромко задаваемые Учихой вопросы, однако хорошо слышные в наступившей тишине:<br/>- Кто ты?<br/>- Курода, бывший чунин из Скрытого Камня, - монотонный ответ.<br/>- Тебе и твоим товарищам было поручено убить господина Намикаву?<br/>- Да, и при возможности ограбить его дворец.<br/>- На последнюю вылазку ушли все нанятые ниндзя?<br/>- Да.<br/>- Ты точно это знаешь? - уточнил Саске.<br/>- Точно, - уверенное.<br/>- Кто вас нанял? <br/>Но ответа не последовало. Внимание всех присутствующих обратилось на наемника, который не изменил своего безвольного от действия Шарингана лица, однако продолжая молчать. Саске сощурил глаза:<br/>- Ты не понял вопроса?<br/>- Понял.<br/>- Тогда отвечай!<br/>- Не могу.<br/>- Почему?<br/>Ответа снова не последовало.<br/>Посмотрев в словно подернутые пеленой глаза активированным Додзюцу, Саске произнес, отходя от наемника на шаг и повернувшись к спутникам:<br/>- На этом отделе памяти стоит мощный блок. Не знаю, сам Курода его установил или нет, но снятие займет много времени, да и не думаю, что это имеет  смысл. Как я понял, покушений больше не будет в любом случае.<br/>Шиноби согласно кивнули, но глава самураев возразил: <br/>- Даже если попыток убить Его Высочество и не будет, то их организатора все равно надо найти и наказать! Многие из моих подчиненных погибли по его вине!..<br/>- Ауро-сан, - окликнул молодой вельможа, - не стоит. Мы понятия не имеем, кто это все затеял, а ошибка в таком деле недопустима. К тому же, во время поисков могут погибнуть другие самураи... Прошу вас, не надо мести, в нашем мире ее и так слишком много. <br/>Командующий, немного удивленно посмотрев на своего господина, склонил голову:<br/>- Хорошо, Такаги-сама. - После, повернувшись к Учихе, он спросил: - Пленного мы передаем городской полиции, верно?<br/>- Да, - кивнул Саске, - свяжите его, и я развею Гендзюцу.<br/>Когда все было сделано, и ниндзя начал приходить в сознание, пара присутствующие самураев взяли его под локти и, ведомые начальником, покинули комнату. Следом из гостиной вышли и шиноби, но Наруто от них отстал. Посмотрев на господина, блондин спросил:<br/>- Вы ведь хотели мне что-то сказать, Такаги-сан? - На вопрос в глазах юноши он улыбнулся: - Почувствовал. Или мне показалось?<br/>- Нет, - на выдохе. - Просто... думаю,  теперь я понял, что значит быть шиноби, Наруто-кун.<br/>- Ясно, - с легкой, немного грустной улыбкой. - Тогда приятного вам вечера. Рад, что с вами все в порядке. <br/>И Узумаки тоже покинул комнату, вежливо прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>...Чакра Какаши уже была за пределами дворца.<br/>Наруто провел ладонью по лбу, отгоняя лезшие в глаза волосы. Маску АНБУ в рюкзаке Хатаке он заметил еще на второй день пути, поэтому догадаться, почему Саске решил не искать организатора покушений, было не сложно даже для него...<br/>АНБУ охраняют мир, какими бы ни были их способы. Они мастера своего дела и знают, что от них требуется.<br/>А обычные шиноби не должны вмешиваться в их дела. Тем более они с Саске. <br/>Миссия завершена. Не стоит никуда лезть.<br/>Ведь так, Наруто?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Узумаки Наруто прошел все коридоры на пути к выходу из дворца, не будучи замеченным кем-либо, в этом он был уверен. Дождавшись, пока очередная служанка пройдет мимо, шиноби проскользнул вдоль стены к проему двери, открывая ту и выходя наружу. Оглядевшись по сторонам и никого не увидев, парень быстро миновал дворцовые территории, подойдя к забору, а потом и перепрыгнув через него, чтобы не привлекать внимание охраны. <br/>Остановился, привалившись рукой к ограде. Выдохнул. Уже собирался двигаться дальше, как:<br/>- Наруто. – Блондин, чуть не подскочив от неожиданности, резко повернулся.<br/>Саске. Это гад полностью скрыл чакру, так что заметить его присутствие было бы весьма сложно. Тем более без концентрации, как сейчас в случае Узумаки. <br/>Наруто уже собирался пасть духом, пусть совесть и говорила, что все только к лучшему и это не его, Узумаки, дело... однако любопытство отчаянно требовало вырубить Учиху. И может, блондин бы так и сделал, если бы Саске не сказал "идем" и стремительно не пошел прочь от дворца. <br/>Наруто, застывший от удивления, сообразив, что друг уже свалил, поспешил его догнать. И, когда уже поравнялся с Учихой, по крышам домов двигавшегося к воротам города, стал недоуменно на него поглядывать. Однако Саске изволил ответить лишь когда они выбрались из города и взобрались на деревья, продолжая путь:<br/>- Я сказал остальным, что мы собрались прогуляться по городу, ведь ты еще не посетил местную раменную и не намерен это так оставить, - послышался голос брюнета. - Не знаю, поверили они или нет, но вопросов задавать не стали, даже Гай.<br/>- Ясно. - Действительно, понятно, что любопытство у Учихи не меньше, чем у самого блондина...<br/>Наруто задумчиво уставился на проносящиеся с обеих сторон деревья, что-то перебирая в мыслях. Саске ему не мешал, тем более, что молчащий друг  - редкое счастье. <br/>Когда они напару минули весьма приличное расстояние, Учиха активировал Шаринган, стараясь заметить сквозь листву поток чакры Какаши. По прошествии пары минут это у него получилось, и шиноби тут же деактивировал додзюцу, скрывая свою энергию до нуля, чтобы его присутствие было не заметнее, чем у лесного насекомого. Посмотрел на друга. Тот, поняв намек, последовал примеру Учихи.<br/>Значительно замедлившись, ребята еще несколько минут шли среди деревьев, пока Саске не поднял руку, останавливая. Они едва успели спрятаться за густой растительностью, прежде чем недалеко появился шиноби. В маске АНБУ. <br/>Его тело было скрыто темным плащом, но рост и выглядывающая сзади белая шевелюра не давали ошибиться - это Какаши. Учиха был удивлен, что паренек появился здесь только сейчас, ведь... он уже видел тут его чакру. Значит, отлучался. И зачем же?..<br/>Друзья старательно не шевелились, даже почти не дышали, хотя запах свой скрыть не могли - однако им повезло, и Какаши не принюхивался, наверняка и не думая о слежке. Он не спеша пошел по узкой, едва заметной на траве тропинке, отдаляясь от двоих наблюдателей. Переглянувшись, Саске и Наруто осторожно последовали за ним.<br/>Спустя некоторое время, Какаши вышел к небольшому холму, покрытому невысокими травами. Восходить на него он не стал - пошел по периметру, остановившись где-то  на середине. Среди темно-зеленых кустарников, которые Хатаке раздвинул ладонями, оказался каменный вход, высотой в половину человеческого роста, местами покрытый мхом. Его можно было принять за обычный выход в пещерку, если бы не выделяющаяся на земле тропка и запрятанный сбоку свиток с печатью, который Какаши, отыскав, деактивировал. В следующий миг ребята наблюдали АНБУ, в пару движений пролезшего через вход и скрывшегося в темноте пещеры. Подождав для страховки с минуту, шиноби последовали за ним.<br/>Как оказалось, лишь входное пространство и еще пара метров впереди были узкими для нормального продвижения - после пещера расширялась, и через совсем не большое расстояние уже можно было встать, а потом и спокойно идти, не боясь обо что-то удариться. Также, при первом повороте, отпала необходимость в освещении: на стенах тут и там повисли факелы. Соблюдая осторожность и передвигаясь почти бесшумно, на всякий случай придерживаясь стен, друзья, никого не встретив, спустя примерно минуту вышли на весьма просторную комнату. Только вот в ней уже присутствовали люди.<br/>Спрятавшись в тени (благо факелы на данном промежутке отсутствовали, а свет из комнаты освещал лишь одну часть прохода), Саске и Наруто могли снова наблюдать Какаши. Правда, не его одного.<br/>Напротив АНБУ, на расстоянии в несколько шагов стоял мужчина. Его лицо, как и тело, было скрыто в черном плаще с капюшоном, но, сосредоточившись, можно было почувствовать в этом человеке чакру. <br/>Двое шиноби, стоящие в комнате, некоторое время молчали. Тишину прервал незнакомец, произнеся:<br/>- Такой молодой, и уже АНБУ. Да еще и по мою душу пришел... - Из капюшона послышался смешок. - Тебе рано умирать, лучше отступи, и уйдешь живым.<br/>- Нет, спасибо, - холодно. - Учиха Кенсей, как я понял?<br/>Мужчина с минуту молчал. После чего он откинул капюшон, и на его лице показалась легкая усмешка:<br/>- Верно. Если ты знаешь мое имя, то должен понимать, что тебе со мной не справиться, Хатаке Какаши. Пусть ты и владеешь шаринганом Учиха, ты далек до могущества моего клана.<br/>- Это мы еще посмотрим, но сначала я хотел бы проверить... - Какаши поднял голову, а глаза, видные сквозь прорези в маске, остановились на лице противника. Тот сразу активировал Додзюцу. - Это вы организовали покушения на Такаги-сана?<br/>- Ты про главу рода Намикава? Да, я. - С легким кивком.<br/>- И зачем вам это?<br/>- Это самая богатая семья не только в здешнем городе, но и во всей округе. Моя цель была не столько в самом убийстве, сколько в получении денег, которые требуются для осуществления моего плана. Хотя эти самураи тоже весьма мешаются, и устранить их господина, как и главного среди них, было бы весьма неплохо. А блокирующее гендзюцу на моих наемниках не дало бы узнать информацию обо мне. Да и сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь из них выжил. Впрочем, сейчас это неважно... - Он сделал шаг вперед. - Вмешательство четырех шиноби не перечило моему плану. И я удивлен, что ты пришел один, Какаши... - Мужчина оказался в паре шагов от АНБУ. - Вместе с товарищами у тебя был бы шанс меня победить. – Воздух в месте, где секунду назад стоял Хатаке, прорезала тройка сюрикенов. <br/>Саске вытянул руку, сдерживая друга, который уже хотел броситься в сражение. И теперь Наруто мог лишь наблюдать, как в центре комнаты раз за разом скрещиваются кунаи, выстреливая искры, как из ниоткуда появляется вода, а земля меняет форму под действием техник шиноби. А когда рядом с проходом полыхнуло огнем, Саске даже пришлось поставить блок, но, на счастье друзей, небольшое колебание чакры никто не заметил. <br/>Ладонь Саске, сдерживающая блондина, едва заметно дрогнула, когда дерущиеся остановились. Руки Какаши были обездвижены за спиной, а к горлу поднесен кунай.<br/>- Я же говорил, что тебе не победить... - негромко произнес Кенсей, даже с толикой грусти.<br/>Саске всерьез подумал вмешаться, но...<br/>- Вы говорили, что мне не победить одному.<br/>Сзади мужчины промелькнула тень. А в следующее мгновенье сквозь его грудную клетку прошел кунай, раня жизненно важные органы и заставляя черную ткань плаща стать еще темнее...<br/>Когда тело Кенсея с глухим звуком упало на пол, неизвестный шиноби, все это время скрывавшийся рядом, опустился на корточки и проверил у врага пульс. Ничего.<br/>- Мертв, - негромко констатировал шиноби.<br/>- Вы как раз вовремя, спасибо, - сказал Какаши.<br/>- Не за что. Это изначально была проблема Учих, так что благодарить должен я. - Шиноби с символом-веером на спине осмотрел лицо мертвеца, вздохнув: - Очередной самоуверенный кретин...<br/>Двое шиноби, выполнив свое задание по поимке предателя, занялись запечатыванием тела в свиток, чтобы позже его уничтожить. Наруто и Саске, тем временем, не стали ждать пока их обнаружат  и бесшумно двинулись вон из пещеры. Выйдя, ребята осмотрелись и, никого не увидев, вошли в лес, стараясь отойти как можно дальше, чтобы не быть обнаруженными: все-таки их парочка внушает слишком мало доверия, и на слежку может последовать весьма неприятная реакция...<br/>Несколько минут перемещаясь между деревьями, ребята, переглянувшись, остановились. Наруто прислонился к ближайшему стволу, облегченно выдыхая:<br/>- Ушли...<br/>Саске же расслабляться не спешил, обследуя окрестности Шаринганом на наличие ниндзя. Заметил, что Какаши и тот второй разделились: АНБУ - назад в город, а Учиха вместе со свитком - в сторону Конохи. Еще виднелись небольшие огоньки чакры у ворот, но слишком далеко, чтобы их узнать.<br/>Убедившись, что наблюдение никто не заметил, Саске заметно расслабился. Осмотрелся и понял, что остановились они на маленькой полянке, окруженную высокими сводами деревьев. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, и лесная зелень  казалась с каждой минутой темнее, все глубже погружаясь в тень...<br/>Ребята хотели пойти обратно в город, пока не стемнело окончательно. Но вдруг, Саске изменился в лице и, появившись перед Наруто, за долю секунды переместился с ним в гущу листвы.<br/>На поляне, прямо из воздуха, появился человек. Шиноби. Увидев его, Учиха был рад, что они с другом еще не перестали скрывать чакру. Иначе... м-да, тяжело представить, какими бы последствиями это обернулось.<br/>Появившийся из ниоткуда ниндзя был ребятам знаком. Можно даже сказать, слишком. Черные волосы до плеч, плащ с высоким воротником и символом Учиха сзади, оранжевая маска с черными полосами, закручивающимися вокруг правого глаза. Тоби, пусть еще совсем молодой.<br/>Он простоял на поляне минут с пятнадцать, ненадолго исчезнув (и появившись в той пещере, откуда недавно выбрались ребята), снова материализовавшись на траве. Оглянулся по сторонам, высматривая что-то шаринганом, и, на секунду склонив голову (в окружающей тишине послышался шумный вздох), закружил пространство в спираль, исчезая в измерение Камуи...<br/>Саске спрыгнул вниз, блондин следом. <br/>- Наверное, тот предатель хотел примкнуть к нему... - произнес Саске. <br/>- Угу, - Наруто кивнул. - Пошли обратно?<br/>- Хорошо.<br/>Саске видел, что на друга вновь напала задумчивость. Что-то слишком часто последнее время это стало происходить...</p><p>Вернулись двое шиноби как раз к закату. Энергичный рассказ Наруто о раменной, продаваемом в ней рамене и всех его великолепных составляющих не оставил сомнений в проведенном ими времени, как и раздраженный взгляд Учихи. Но это остальные просто не знали, что блондин слишком сильно любит рамен и может говорить о нем постоянно, как и то, что Саске всегда раздражает бессмысленная болтовня Узумаки, - и в этом друзьям повезло.<br/>С Какаши тоже ничего не спрашивали, хотя по Гаю и было видно, что ему есть что сказать. Но Зеленый Зверь Конохи еще был под слишком сильным впечатлением от сражения с ниндзя-наемниками...<br/>На следующий день, получив множество благодарностей и приглашение о приходе в гости в любое время, четверо шиноби покинули ворота города. Без приключений (не считая небольшую стаю птиц, которая любезно съела половину припасов) добрались до Скрытого Листа. Сдали Четвертому отчеты и получили плату. А после, пожелав друг другу удачи и попрощавшись, разошлись.<br/>Саске и Наруто, когда те ближе к полудню добрались до особняка Учих, встретила Микото. С теплой улыбкой приняла пакеты с продуктами, которые принесли ребята,  и вскоре накормила их вкуснейшим карри...<br/>Миссия была закончена.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 11.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для Саске и Наруто началась обыденная жизнь ниндзя: миссии в деревне и за ее пределами, лишь с редкими перерывами в день-два. Когда ими было успешно выполнено больше десяти заданий, друзьям выдали жилеты чунинов, то есть Коноха официально признала их как своих шиноби. Хотя одевали ребята униформу только на первое из последующих заданий, выбирая более привычное им.<br/>Кстати, об одежде.<br/>Саске носил нехитрые темные брюки и открытые ботинки, доходящие до икр. Сверху белая, серая, черная или синяя футболка с высоким воротником, как принято у Учих, иногда с удлиненными рукавами, на спине - символ клана. Черные наручи от кисти до локтя. На бедрах темно-синее косимаки, подвязанное канатом, на который крепится Кусанаги.<br/>У Наруто брюки были оранжевые, не на много ниже коленей, и он лишь изредка менял их на какие-то другие. Черные ботинки шиноби, закрывающие лодыжки. А вот футболки бывали самыми разными: от любимой оранжевой, удивляющей глаз своей яркостью, до черной с каким-нибудь обязательно красочным, пусть и незамысловатым рисунком. Наверх куртка-ветровка или классический коноховский плащ, смотря по погоде.<br/>Саске любил расстегивать замок рубашки чуть ниже ключиц, чтобы шея была открыта. А Узумаки на тренировках, почему-то, предпочитал быть в одних брюках - босиком и с голым торсом, особенно когда медитировал.<br/>Когда у ребят бывали выходные, они старались чем-нибудь помочь хозяйке дома. Поэтому уборкой, чаще всего, занимались именно они. Хотя, скорее Саске, который почти всегда был сердит на друга, от которого больше проблем, чем пользы. Почти, потому что однажды Наруто, назло Учихе, самостоятельно отмыл весь дом, потратив на это немало времени (когда все домашние были на каком-то собрании клана). Саске, справившись с удивлением, искренне его похвалил. И через пару дней, забравшись под шкаф в поисках пропавшей вещи, заметил там слой давнишней пыли. Под мебелью ведь ничего не видно, а значит, и убираться там не надо, да, Наруто?..</p><p>В один из дней, свободных от миссий, Итачи попросил Саске-сана, когда тот проснулся рано утром, потренироваться с ним. Он готов был к отказу и  уже обдумывал наиболее убедительные слова, на которые точно нельзя отказать, но старший Учиха неожиданно согласился и без этого. Так они вместе, когда солнце еще только встало, то есть в самую раннюю рань, отправились на небольшую площадку в лесу, где часто проводились тренировки.<br/>Итачи сначала хотел попросить уроки кендзюцу, ведь мастеров в этом искусстве не так много, но заметил, что катану шиноби не взял. Поэтому на вопрос, в чем именно он хочет потренироваться, мальчик ответил, что в Тайдзюцу и метании оружия. Ведь будить остальных техниками Нин, чаще всего сопровождаемыми значительным шумом, было как-то не вежливо, а в Ген он еще на слишком низком уровне, чтобы просить об уроке иллюзий чунина.<br/>Итак, было решено начать с бросания сюрикенов и кунаев. И если сперва для Итачи не было никаких проблем - попасть оружием в цель на стволе дерева было весьма просто, - то позже они появились, причем значительные.<br/>Пытаясь кинуть кунаи в метки на самых разных частях деревьев - ветках и веточках, изгибах коры, обломленных краях  древесины и даже на листьях, мальчик потратил около получаса. И он был рад, что попал больше, чем в половину, притом, что некоторые просто не смог заметить. Последующую пару десятков минут Итачи должен был, постоянно перемещаясь между землей и деревьями, попасть сюрикенами в цели, скрытые от обычного взгляда. В этом задании пришлось изрядно поломать голову, чтобы хоть примерно вычислить, как пройдет траектория оружия, например, с верхней ветки дерева до небольшой расщелины под овальным камнем. И когда все цели были обнаружены и почти все проткнуты железом, маленький ниндзя запросил перерыв. Он бы продолжил дальше, только вот организм настойчиво  говорил, что ему нужен отдых, и без разницы, что прошел только час тренировки. Саске, видя состояние мальчика, возражать не стал.<br/>Присев на невысокую траву у одного из деревьев, уперевшись в ствол спиной и согнув одну ногу в колене, старший Учиха прикрыл веки. А Итачи прилег неподалеку, предпочтя небольшую лужайку, освещенную мягким утренним светом солнца. Там он смотрел вверх, чуть прищурив глаза, и старался абсолютно не шевелить телом, давая ему отдых перед следующей тренировкой. <br/>Проведя несколько минут в молчании, Итачи улыбнулся, удостоверившись, что любовь к тишине - одна из генетических особенностей Учих.<br/>Смотря на дневное светило, мальчику захотелось спросить:<br/>- Саске-сан... - Вопрос казался маленькому ниндзя совсем не логичным и особого смысла его задавать он не видел, но желание узнать ответ от этого почему-то не пропадало. - Что бы выбрали: Солнце или Луну? - Шиноби открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на мальчика. - Я вот Солнце. Оно - Жизнь, Свет. Ты не сможешь его обмануть, не сможешь скрыться в тени надолго, - Солнце осветит все, и правда выйдет наружу. Существо, мнившее себя всемогущим, при его свете увидит всю свою ничтожность. Смерть, кажущаяся самым страшным, что только есть, увидится как неотъемлемая часть Жизни и ее верное окончание... А еще Солнце дает надежду, веру в светлое будущее. Ведь даже спустя множество лет оно все так же будет светить над землей.<br/>- Наверное... - Итачи, повернув голову в сторону шиноби, заметил, что тот задумчиво смотрит в пустоту. Но, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза, Саске все же решил ответить: - Я бы выбрал Луну. Могу сказать, что считаю так из-за ее вечного пребывания во тьме, что она освещает своим тусклым светом даже самую темную глубину, изредка выходит днем на небосвод, становясь лишь блеклым подобием себя ради времени рядом с Солнцем, но это не совсем верно... Я выберу Луну просто так. - Саске мягко улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, ты не против этого?<br/>- Не против. - Итачи тоже улыбнулся. И снова повернул лицо к небу...<br/>Пролежав еще несколько минут, мальчик глубоко вздохнул и решительно поднялся, говоря:<br/>- Я готов продолжить тренировку!<br/>- Хорошо. - Саске встал следом. - Теперь твоей целью будет попасть не в мишени, а в движущийся объект. В меня. - Старший Учиха сделал несколько шагов от поляны, остановившись в узком пространстве меж деревьев, скрестив руки на груди. - Не бойся меня ранить и используй столько оружия, сколько тебе удобно. Я буду перемещаться почти постоянно, лишь с редкими остановками, поэтому будь очень внимателен. Если твой кунай задет меня или пролетит на расстоянии меньше десяти сантиметров, то тренировка будет завершена.<br/>- Понятно. - Итачи смотрел на шиноби, на тело, наверняка способное передвигаться с просто пугающей скоростью, и понимал, что попасть в него... задача не из легких? А выполнима ли она вообще?..<br/>- Тогда начали! - Улыбка Саске показалась мальчику плохим предзнаменованием.<br/>И правда. За те два с лишним часа, что Итачи ходил, бродил и бегал между деревьями, стараясь не вписаться в очередной ствол или ветку, он понял, что старшему Учихе нравится эта тренировка. Нравится ускоряться в тот момент, когда мальчик подбирается совсем близко, нравиться со спокойным видом уклоняться от брошенных кунаев, смотря прямо на скрывающегося в листве шиноби.  Очень нравится.<br/>Но вот, когда Итачи заметил, что из всего запаса оружия у него остался лишь одинокий кунай, то все прочие мысли вытеснились одной - пройти эту тренировку. Без разницы, что Саске-сан намного сильнее его, если он не сможет его выследить и попасть в цель, то не имеет права называться шиноби...<br/>Учиха Саске, выйдя в небольшое пространство между деревьями, осмотрелся. Ведь его сегодняшний ученик не появлялся уже более десяти минут. Итачи продержался очень долго и несколько раз едва не попал в необходимую зону поражения - это уже заслуживало похвалы. И Саске бы прекратил тренировку, ведь мальчик и так достойно сражался - вряд ли кто-то в его возрасте смог бы так же, если бы не знал Итачи. Поэтому он ни на секунду не уменьшал бдительности, ожидая нападения в любой момент.<br/>...Сзади раздался взрыв. Саске обернулся: печать была прикреплена к дереву. Спустя секунду громыхнуло уже впереди, после чего шум, сопровождаемый пламенем, последовательно появился и с других сторон. Осмотревшись, шиноби выбрал неширокую тропинку слева, пробираясь по ней между деревьев.<br/>В мелькнувшем свете солнца отразилась прозрачная леска, тянувшаяся над землей. Вовремя среагировав, Учиха вильнул в сторону, на всякий случай перепрыгнув через узкий промежуток. Забравшись по стволу, темными глазами осмотрел окрестности с высоты, не забывая и про воздух, а после, не заметив никаких ловушек, спрыгнул на землю.<br/>Взрыв раздался снова, причем совсем рядом. Отскочив в противоположную сторону, Саске только тогда заметил дорожку из взрывных печатей, которая уже начала действовать...<br/>Выбравшись на обожженную поляну, Саске перевел дыхание. И улыбнулся: это именно то, чего он ожидал от своего брата…<br/>Со стороны снова взорвалась печать, разрывая дерево, к которому она крепилась, на мелкие щепки. Саске отступил. Только вот, делая шаг, не осмотрелся и не увидел широкую паутину из лески, в которую и попал. Именно тогда перед ним появился Итачи, пользуясь моментом и метая свой последний кунай, целясь в грудную клетку. <br/>И пусть Саске увернулся, резко двинувшись всем телом, но тренировка была засчитана. Ведь расстояние между ним и клинком было совсем не значительным.<br/>- Молодец, Итачи. - Мальчик, осевший на землю и старавшийся отдышаться, поднял голову и смог увидеть легкую, но очень теплую улыбку на лице Учихи. <br/>Теперь Итачи был по-настоящему доволен. </p><p>***<br/>На лавочке недалеко от Академии Ниндзя сидел мало кому знакомый светловолосый парень. Он был одет в простые свободные брюки и не более сложную футболку, так что ничем особым, кроме цвета своей лохматой шевелюры, не выделялся. Правда, на шее был еще повязан протектор Конохи, так что ученики, изредка поглядывающие на парня, уважительно кивали (пусть и не все, но многие). Ведь это настоящий шиноби, который выполняет настоящие миссии, а не как их учителя...<br/>Этот блондин пришел утром, немного позже, чем начались занятия, и сидел вот уже больше часа. Сидел, смотрел сначала на здание Академии и окрестности, о чем-то думая, а когда вышла группа учеников и пошла на тренировочное поле для практических заданий, чуть выждав, неспеша пошел следом. Остановился у сетчатого ограждения, посмотрел за него: дети лет восьми-девяти толпились с краю, перед ними учитель  с журналом в руках , а на середине площадки - двое мальчишек друг напротив друга. <br/>Спарринги, значит.<br/>Заметив в паре-тройке шагов от ограждения пустую лавочку, шиноби уселся туда, вытянув ноги вперед. Он смотрел, как ребята складывают печать концентрации в качестве уважения к противнику. Видел, как те набрасываются друг на друга: то шутя и совсем по-детски, то с совсем не детской серьезностью. Сражаются в тайдзюцу, пытаясь опрокинуть противника на землю, и помогают недавнему врагу встать, с улыбкой подавая руку.<br/>А когда в спарринг встал мальчуган с темно-коричневыми волосами и веселым блеском карих глаз, который широко улыбался своему однокласснику - Учихе, кстати, - блондин удивился. А после, придя к какой-то мысли, задорно рассмеялся.<br/>Наруто наблюдал, как сражается его будущий учитель. Смотрел, а в груди приятно грело: воспоминания об Ируке всегда поднимали блондину настроение. И сейчас он не стеснялся показывать свою искреннюю улыбку от вида беззаботных детей, хихикать, слыша разговоры будущих шиноби. <br/>Две незнакомые девушки прошли мимо Узумаки два раза, но тот, одаряя всех малочисленных окружающих светлой улыбкой, не обратил на это внимания. Как и на то, что эти самые девушки густо покраснели, когда взгляд блондина прошелся по их лицам...<br/>За ограждением, тем временем, назревала драка. Ведь один энергичный мальчик обвинял другого в нечестном бое, что тот не дал ему проявить себя, неожиданно сбив с ног. На что другой лишь пожимал плечами, говоря, что это был рефлекс, и вообще он думал, что противник без труда сможет уклониться... Учитель, как мог, старался успокоить ребят, но остальным уж очень захотелось посмотреть на сражение, и они начали подбадривать участников. А некоторые девочки, видимо, неравнодушные к кому-то из ребят, лишь добавляли шума и беспорядка, звонким голосом выкрикивая всякие "...ку-у-ун!" и " победииишь!..". <br/>Учитель Академии, в панике осмотревшись по сторонам, заметил недалеко сидящего шиноби. И ужасно огорчился, что не знает его имени и не может окликнуть, ведь сквозь теперешний шум слабое "Эй!" не достигнет адресата. Набравшись решительности, ниндзя уже собирался крикнуть во всю силу, рискуя сорвать горло, и все-таки угомонить учеников, но вдруг...<br/>Появился путь к спасению.<br/>Сзади лавочки, на которой сидел неизвестный шиноби, оказался кое-кто очень даже известный:<br/>- Хокаге-сама!! - Мужчина в белой накидке улыбнулся учителю, приветственно поднимая руку, но тот уже и без этого  был счастлив. Ведь дети, услышав оклик, единодушно повернулись к ограждению и теперь широко открытыми глазами смотрели на главу деревни. Шума больше не было.<br/>Четвертый направился к радостному учителю, обернувшись и показав сидящему блондину следовать за собой. Когда Минато вместе с сопровождающим шиноби вошли через проем в ограде и остановились перед детьми, учитель, улыбаясь, сказал:<br/>- Здравствуйте!<br/>- Здрав-ствуй-те! - хором повторили ученики.<br/>- Хах, привет-привет, - Хокаге широко улыбнулся. - У меня выдалось свободное время, и я решил к вам заглянуть. Вы не против, Тошимару-сенсей?<br/>- Нет, конечно! Вы сможете многое рассказать будущим шиноби и вообще... - Учитель решил не упоминать о сорванной драке. Вместо этого он обратился к блондину: - Мы с вами еще не знакомы. Я Агаи Тошимару. - Он немного неуверенно улыбнулся.<br/>- Я Узумаки Наруто. Приятно познакомиться, Тошимару-сенсей! - Шиноби раскрыл губы в широкой улыбке. Оглядев учеников, он заметил их едва сдерживаемый интерес: все-таки не каждый день сразу двое настоящих ниндзя, среди которых и сам Хокаге, заглядывают к ним...<br/>Четвертый стал рассказывать о Деревне Листа и Воле Огня в частности, о предыдущих хокаге, их мечтах и целях. О том, что именно они, ученики Академии, в скором времени станут опорой Конохи, и что он, как Хокаге, надеется на их преданность и силу. <br/>А потом на Четвертого начались сыпаться вопросы, на каждый из которых он с улыбкой отвечал. Спрашивали самое разное: от того, сколько миссий он выполнил за свою жизнь и какая была самая сложная, до сорта чая, который ему готовит помощник...<br/>Наруто стоял немного позади детей, вместе с Тошимару-сенсеем, и так же слушал Хокаге, посмеиваясь над особо интересными вопросами. Учитель было хотел спросить, в каком отделе работает блондин и почему они с ним никогда не пересекались, но передумал. Он просто стоял рядом, чувствуя, как от улыбки парня сам наполняется энергией и теплом. Отвечал на изредка задаваемые ему вопросы учеников, со всей терпеливостью, что бывает не так часто. А уводя детей обратно в здание, что было весьма не охота делать, но нужно, искренне поблагодарил Хокаге и чунина за уделенное время, так же, как до этого сделали ребята.<br/>Оставшись одни на площадке, двое блондинов вышли за ограду и двинулись в сторону резиденции. Хокаге здоровался с большинством жителей, проходящих мимо, но кроме этого задумчиво молчал. Наруто не нарушал тишины, тоже о чем-то размышляя, и лишь иногда поглядывал на Намикадзе Минато. Улыбался, правда, совсем легко и с едва заметной грустью...<br/>- Наруто, знаешь... - Четвертый посмотрел на своего спутника. - Вы с Саске-куном за эти несколько месяцев выполнили столько миссий, самых разных, и теперь у меня нет причин вам не доверять... Но я хотел бы задать тебе вопрос. Ты обещаешь, что ответишь правду?<br/>Узумаки глянул в глаза Хокаге: пусть разрез и другой, но цвет такой же, как и у него самого. Минато смотрел с проницательностью и добротой, но сейчас в его взгляде была еще и надежда. Надежда на то, что его доверие к неожиданно появившимся шиноби будет оправдано.<br/>- Обещаю, - Наруто кивнул.<br/>- Тогда скажи... вы действительно не из этого времени, из будущего?<br/>Узумаки глубоко вздохнул. Но ответил без колебаний:<br/>- Да.<br/>- Ясно…  Спасибо за честный ответ. - Минато улыбнулся: мягко, совсем чуть-чуть растянув губы, но с явным облегчением.<br/>Наруто в ответ немного смущенно кивнул. Он был рад просто находиться рядом с Четвертым Хокаге.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В семье главы клана Учиха ожидается пополнение.<br/>Наруто понял это одним светлым утром после долгосрочной миссии, на завтраке. Тогда парень, сидевший за низким столом и увидевший еще небольшой, но более чем выделяющийся живот Микото-сан, чуть не подавился. Смотрел то на женщину, то на рядом сидящего друга, который с завидной невозмутимостью пил свой чай. Потом Узумаки все-таки проглотил еду, что ранее взял в рот, и хотел было заговорить,  но издавать членораздельные фразы как-то не выходило.<br/>Учиха Микото тепло улыбнулась блондину, но ничего не сказала. Итачи высоко поднял кружку с чаем, скрывая за ней тихий смешок. Саске все так же сохранял наружное спокойствие. А глава семьи в тот момент, к счастью, был на работе и не видел последний взгляд Наруто, направленный на его молчаливого товарища.</p><p>На обязательные посещения врача раз в две недели Микото почти никогда не ходила одна. Часто ее спутником был сын, Итачи, который всегда помогал маме и веселил ее, как только мог. Это было тем проще, что мальчик и сам был действительно счастлив скорому появлению братика или сестренки. Ко всему прочему, Итачи стал еще более усердно заниматься в ниндзюцу, чтобы смочь защитить не только маму, но и будущего Учиху.<br/>Несколько раз вместе с женой ходил и Фугаку, иногда даже брал выходные, но это очень-очень редко. Ведь первостепенной задачей была защита клана и селения, чтобы не только его ребенок, но и все дети Конохи могли расти и жить в мире...<br/>Пару раз еще Микото ходила вместе с друзьями и знакомыми, среди которых была такая же беременная подруга. А однажды с женщиной даже сходил Наруто, у которого был выходной и которому было уж очень скучно (и он стойко простоял под дверью врача все полчаса, дождавшись женщины и отведя ее домой).<br/>Но сегодня с Микото-сан пошел кое-кто новый. <br/>Саске был единственным, кто оставался в доме, помимо хозяйки. Ведь Итачи на каком-то важном занятии в Академии, Фугаку привычно на работе, а Наруто на одиночной миссии. И Микото уже хотела пойти одна, наверняка кого-нибудь встретив по пути, но Учиха сам предложил ей свою компанию. А женщина совсем не была против...<br/>Здание больницы оказалось весьма знакомо Саске, как снаружи, так и внутри, поэтому он спокойно  довел молодую маму до нужного кабинета. Постучав в дверь, с другой стороны которой послышалось "Войдите!", Микото неожиданно позвала шиноби за собой.<br/>- Но... - Саске хотел сказать, что это ведь гинеколог, и наблюдать за осмотром...<br/>- Не волнуйся, - улыбнулась женщина, - сегодня только будут смотреть живот, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии болезней у малыша.<br/>Тогда Учиха согласился.<br/>Войдя в кабинет, парень  не увидел ничего особенного: та же обстановка пастельных оттенков, нарочито аккуратные горшки растений на подоконнике, которые, вроде как, скрывают запах медикаментов, и множество аппаратуры, в применении которой он едва ли что-то понимает. За обычным деревянным столом сидел мужчина в белом, на лбу которого была довольно специфическая повязка шиноби.<br/>Этот врач сказал Микото аккуратно лечь на кушетку, стоящую слева, возле которой была сосредоточена минимум половина механизмов, что Учиха и сделала. Саске же сел на стул у окна, в сторону которого ему махнул мужчина. Когда шиноби-медик нажал кнопку на блоке питания, техника включилась и заработала, а экраны мониторов загорелись светом. Мужчина попросил Микото-сан устроиться поудобней и открыть живот, после чего смазал кожу специальным кремом. Присоединил небольшие устройства с помощью клейких бинтов и, установив на основном механизме нужные параметры, положил руки, светившиеся медицинской чакрой, на округлую часть тела женщины.<br/>Некоторое время ничего не происходило, но после техника начала давать данные, показывая их на мониторе. Посмотрев первый вердикт машины, врач передвинул руки с чакрой ниже, и еще ниже, пока не просканировал так всю площадь живота. Убрал ладони и сказал, что уже можно вставать, а сам перепроверил данные. Повернулся к женщине, которая теперь сидела на месте другого Учихи, и с улыбкой огласил:<br/>- Никаких отклонений не обнаружено. Ваш малыш здоров, Микото-сан.<br/>- Это хорошо. - Маленькая женская ладонь погладила выделяющийся через ткань холмик. - Большое спасибо, доктор!<br/>- Не за что. Берегите себя. - Врач подошел к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки, но на секунду замер, почувствовав чакру спутника Микото. Хотел что-то сказать... но лишь покачал головой и включил воду, подставляя под нее ладони.<br/>А двое из клана Учиха, попрощавшись с медиком, неспешно покинули процедурный кабинет.<br/>***</p><p>Через два месяца каждый случайный прохожий мог узнать о положении Учиха Микото - округлый живот внушительно выделялся на стройной фигуре женщины. Теперь молодая мама редко выходила из квартала клана, да и то с кем-нибудь в сопровождении - на всякий случай. Однако это не омрачало ее счастья, скорее наоборот: видя заботу мужа и сына, которые уберегали ее от всех,  даже едва ли значимых опасностей (незаметно, конечно), Микото улыбалась все чаще.<br/>А Саске и Наруто, живя в доме главы клана, невольно чувствовали радость и любовь, царящую в семье: ни привычно спокойные лица, ни вежливые слова и нарочито повседневные разговоры не могли обмануть - двое шиноби видели те чувства, что скрыты за ними. И разделяли их, пусть и немного по-другому... В любом случае, стоило Микото лишь подумать о каком-то деле сложнее мытья посуды, и рядом тут же появлялся помощник, не принимающий никаких возражений, - в этом все домашние придерживались одного мнения.<br/>***</p><p>Пусть двое друзей и не говорили об этом, но оба понимали, что вскоре оно произойдет...<br/>Наруто и Саске возвратились после недельной миссии. Шли по главной дороге квартала к дому главы Полиции, иногда перебрасываясь фразами или здороваясь со знакомыми людьми. Отодвинув дверцу, вошли внутрь жилища, разулись. <br/>На пути к их комнате стоял Итачи, который, поздоровавшись, сказал:<br/>- Отец хотел поговорить с вами, как вы вернетесь с миссии. Где-то через час он будет дома, зайдете тогда на кухню? Как раз обед будет готов. - Мальчик тихо улыбнулся, хотя во взгляде читалось беспокойство, навевающее подозрение о теме этого самого разговора...<br/>- Да, хорошо, - кивнул Наруто.<br/>Войдя с Саске в их комнату, блондин сбросил свой рюкзак на пол у кровати, с широкой улыбкой произнеся:<br/>- Чур я первый в душ! <br/>Учиха ничего не ответил, медленно положив и свой рюкзак. Стал развязывать канат на бедрах, предварительно убрав катану, пока косимаки не упало синей кучей вниз. Поднял вещи и, аккуратно сложив, что весьма трудно с подобной одеждой, положил на тумбочку у изголовья простой односпальной кровати, - ни слова, ни взгляда в сторону друга.<br/>- Саске... - Узумаки стоял, прислонившись к двери и смотря в повернутую к нему спину парня. <br/>- Ничего не говори. Этого стоило ожидать. - Учиха, наконец, повернулся к другу: на лице усталость, никак не связанная с прошедшей миссией, но в темных глазах уверенность. - Иди мыться, Наруто.<br/>Блондин, вздохнув, покинул комнату.</p><p>Когда ребята вошли на кухню, Фугаку уже был там. Как и маленький Итачи, который помогал маме расставлять еду на стол, а потом помог ей сесть. <br/>Улыбнувшись всем присутствующим, Узумаки уселся рядом с Микото, по другую сторону от которой сидел ее муж. Мальчик расположился рядом с отцом, а Саске - между ним и другом.<br/>Хозяйка пожелала всем приятного аппетита, и ее поддержал блондин, который, воскликнув "Итадакимас!",  принялся за кушанье. Остальные тоже начали обедать, но в этот раз, пусть то и не выделялось чем-то особенным, между ними ощутимым давлением повисло напряжение. И оно вышло наружу, как только еда в тарелках закончилась, а между сидящими наступила тишина.<br/>Микото обеспокоенно смотрела на мужа, который сверлил взглядом Саске. Тот, в свою очередь, очень медленно пил чай из своей чашки, стараясь не встречаться с полицейским глазами. <br/>Единственный в доме блондин незаметно положил свою правую ладонь на руку сидящей рядом женщине, по чуть-чуть вливая чакру и успокаивая. <br/>- Саске-кун, - наконец заговорил глава клана, - я хочу тебя спросить...<br/>Парень положил чашку на стол, так что она легонько звякнула о поверхность, и поднял взгляд на хмурящегося мужчину.<br/>- Объясни... - продолжил Учиха, - почему энергия, чакра моего еще не родившегося ребенка идентична твоей? <br/>Итачи удивленно посмотрел на отца, потом на Саске. Встретил пораженные глаза матери и, немного правее, необычно серьезные Наруто...<br/>- Скажи мне, почему мой ребенок чувствуется и видится шаринганом, будто он твой клон?! - повышая голос, спросил мужчина. – Пусть его чакра  еще едва ощутима, но ошибки быть не может!<br/>Итачи хотел подойти к маме, успокоить ее, защитить... но не мог встать от произнесенных слов. Отец очень редко теряет контроль над собой, так что сомневаться в его уверенности не приходится...<br/>Саске посмотрел на женщину рядом и был рад увидеть, что блондин контролирует ее духовное и физическое состояние. На секунду закрыв глаза, парень повернул лицо к старшему Учихе:<br/>- Я могу вас заверить, что этот ребенок - не клон и ему ничего не угрожает. Будет ли вам этого достаточно, Фугаку, или вы хотите узнать правду?..<br/>Взгляд мужчины говорил красноречивее слов. <br/>Саске, невозмутимо глотнув чая в наступившем молчании, спросил:<br/>- Четвертый ведь вам передал то, что мы с Наруто ему сказали при прибытии в Коноху? Тогда причин верить нам не было, но сейчас такая появилась...<br/>- Перемещение во времени? - уточнил Фугаку. <br/>- Да, - кивок.<br/>- Даже техника Изанаги не способна на это, в прошлое нельзя переместиться.<br/>- Верно, - подтвердил Саске. - Но мы переместились не совсем в прошлое. Техника, которую мы использовали, больше схожа с гендзюцу: создает альтернативную вселенную и перемещает нас в нее. Не могу сказать  абсолютно точно, но, скорее всего, это именно так.<br/>- Хм.<br/>- Ладно. - Саске провел ладонью по лицу. - Вы хотели знать, почему моя чакра одинаковая с ребенком?<br/>От парня послышался тихий смешок, но он с уверенностью в глазах посмотрел прямо на полицейского.<br/>- Тогда мне надо заново представиться...<br/>Быстро обвел взглядом окружающих людей: лица Микото и Итачи, которые казались бледнее обычного, и сосредоточенное друга, который ему легко улыбнулся: коротко и совсем не так весело, как бывает обычно.<br/> Саске выпрямился. Ненадолго склонив голову и прикрыв веки, посмотрел на отца темными, почти черными глазами - с уверенностью и гордостью Учиха.<br/>- Меня зовут Учиха Саске, - раздался звонкий голос, повисая в тишине. - Я второй сын Учиха Фугаку и Микото. Младший брат Учиха Итачи. <br/>- Что? -  прошептала женщина. Наруто мягко повел ладонью,  уменьшая беспокойство.<br/>- Мой... братишка? - пораженно спросил сидящий мальчик, еле шевеля губами.<br/>Фугаку был удивлен не меньше, но, справившись с этим, поднялся из-за стола. Сказал парню:<br/>- Идем. - И вышел из кухни, направляясь к входной двери.<br/>Саске поднялся следом. На вопрос в глазах друга покачал головой и произнес:<br/>-  Нет. Позаботься о маме.<br/>Наруто, вздохнув,  кивнул.</p><p>Выйдя из дома, отец и сын пошли на самое большое тренировочное поле  из тех, что в пределах квартала. Остановились в нескольких шагах друг напротив друга.<br/>- Если ты и вправду мой сын... - негромко произнес Фугаку, - то я хочу это проверить. <br/>- Хорошо, только... Итачи, не надо прятаться, - с легкой улыбкой.<br/>Из-за деревьев, многочисленным строем окруживших площадку, показался мальчик.<br/>- Итачи...<br/>- Папа, пожалуйста!  Я не буду вам мешать... - То ли взгляд сына так подействовал на него, то ли недавнее потрясение, но Фугаку разрешил мальчику наблюдать за боем. В барьере, который он установил у широкого дерева в стороне...</p><p>Два воина клана. Две пары одинаково красных глаз с тремя активированными томое.<br/>- Саске, значит.<br/>- Да.<br/>- Защищайся... - Перед парнем тут же оказался Фугаку, переместившийся за долю секунды и занесший над противником кунай.<br/>Саске отскочил, приземлившись в нескольких метрах справа, и слегка согнулся в спине, принимая более удобную для защиты позу. <br/>Катана осталась в комнате, как и все остальное оружие. Ведь в брюках Саске ничего не носил, в свободной черной футболке просто нельзя было ничего запрятать, а ноги босые, без всякой обуви, в которой еще могло бы что-нибудь храниться.<br/>Однако печати на руках никто не отменял.<br/>Проведя ладонью по чернильным символам, Саске призвал горсть сюрикенов, одного за другим посылая их в движущуюся мишень. Передвигался по полю из края в край, метко кидая оружие в противника, но тот ускользал. Хотя для Фугаку это требовало много сил, и некоторое время он лишь оборонялся, не имея возможности перейти в атаку. Пока оружие в руках Саске не кончилось.<br/>Глава клана сложил ладонями цепочку печатей, набрал в легкие воздуха и, воскликнув "Стихия огня, огромный Огненный Шар!", выдохнул волну пламени, направляя ее во второго шиноби. Крайние деревья полыхнули огнем, как и остатки растений на земле, испепеляясь. Когда Фугаку закончил технику, горящие потоки стали потухать, даже на деревьях - влага внутри них не дала огню распространиться, и лишь кора теперь представляла собой тлеющие угольки. <br/>Саске там не было.<br/>Осмотревшись по сторонам, Фугаку снова взял в руку кунай, приготовившись к нападению: следы на земле четко указывали, что от Огненного Шара паренек защитился, использовав равносильную ему  технику. И в мгновение, когда сзади появилась фигура шиноби, полицейский смог уйти. Только вот следом в него полетела техника:<br/>- Стихия огня, Цветы Феникса! - Шарообразные языки пламени с огромной скоростью неслись в Фугаку, намереваясь сжечь главу Учиха. Но тот не зря являлся лидером одного из сильнейших кланов.<br/>Нейтрализовав технику, мужчина остановился на месте, не предпринимая никаких действий и просто рассматривая шиноби напротив. Та же поза, то же расстояние, как и в начале, - можно было подумать, что бой еще не начинался. Если бы не тренировочное поле, изрядно подпорченное огнем...<br/>Итачи уже наблюдал бои воинов своего клана и, видя две остановившиеся фигуры, смотрящие друг на друга, понял, что сейчас идет сражение в Гендзюцу. Пару минут мальчик мог видеть лишь это, пока Саске резко не отскочил назад. Дыхание парня было неровным, и он чуть согнулся, оперевшись ладонью о ногу, стараясь его восстановить. Но глаза ни на секунду не теряли из виду Фугаку, который стоял на том же месте, скрестив руки на груди и задумчиво хмурясь. <br/>Мужчина молча ждал, пока Саске не отдышался и не выпрямился. Прикрыл глаза, немного наклонив голову. А посмотрев снова на младшего Учиху, разомкнул руки, отправляя одну в набедренную сумку за очередным кунаем, а другой складывая печать концентрации. <br/>Саске согнул ноги в коленях, чуть приседая, и смотрел красным зрачком Шарингана на мужчину впереди: неотрывно, не давая глазам оторваться от противника. А когда Фугаку с пугающей скоростью оказался  рядом, смог среагировать, избегая оружия. И снова, отходя  все дальше, пока не прошел уже половину поля.<br/>Шаринган парня следил за каждым движением Фугаку, позволяя своему хозяину ускользать в последний момент... Но тут мужчина еще сильнее ускорился, не давая и секунды промедления. <br/>Кунай задел первый раз, и на руке Саске появился порез, мелкими каплями крови окрашивающий кожу в красный. Еще один и еще - две неглубокие царапины на щеке  и шее. Учиха не волновался о подобных "ранениях",  его задачей было не допустить чего-то более серьезного. И он бы так и уходил от атак противника, пока тот не истратит энергию на быстрые атаки, если бы не одно "но":<br/>Лезвие куная повернулось прямо к нему, целясь под ребра. И уйти от оружия голыми руками было просто невозможно...</p><p>Итачи следил за боем с открытым ртом. Он еще никогда не видел, чтобы люди двигались с такой скоростью: о сражении говорили лишь едва узнаваемые силуэты то тут, то там, да редкие звуки ударов. <br/>Но вдруг дерущиеся остановились, а мальчик окончательно потерял дар речи...<br/>Кунай, который должен был проткнуть Саске насквозь, напоролся на препятствие: темно-фиолетовая чакра, по структуре напоминающая вечное пламя, не дала навредить своему хозяину.<br/>Фугаку отпрыгнул назад, пораженно смотря на Учиху, который стоял, прикрыв веки. А когда глаза открылись, явив миру узор Шарингана, тихо произнес:<br/>- Мангекё...<br/>Из темной чакры, за несколько секунд, сформировалась верхняя часть скелета человека. Уже начали было создаваться мышцы, облепливая кость, но Саске прикрыл глаза ладонью. <br/>Скелет стал рассыпаться, будто на него подействовали кислотой, и вновь превратился в облако фиолетовой энергии. А потом стала затухать и она, оседая на землю и растворяясь в воздухе. Саске открыл глаза: привычно темные, не горящие красным огнем Додзюцу. Вздохнул и хотел что-то сказать, объяснить, но...<br/>- Воин Сусаноо, - негромко произнес Фугаку. И посмотрел на шиноби такими же черными глазами: - Ты действительно... мой сын.<br/>Саске опустил голову, пряча лицо за челкой...<br/>Глава клана повернулся к Итачи и подошел к нему, снимая барьер. Положил ладонь на  плечо мальчику, ведя его за собой в сторону дома.<br/>- Пошли домой, Саске. Микото наверняка волнуется, - обернувшись.<br/>И шиноби пошел. Следом за своим отцом и братом.<br/>***</p><p>Как-то вечером, в самый обычный день, родился еще один Учиха. Здоровый и сильный, как и говорили врачи. Он сделал свой первый вдох и наполнил палату больницы детским криком, лишь только появился на свет. <br/>Родился Учиха Саске...<br/>Через несколько дней к роженице пустили посетителей, и вся компания из четырех человек вошла в двери комнаты. Фугаку первым делом подошел к жене, нежно коснулся губами ее лба и произнес "Спасибо". Следом подбежал Итачи и обнял сидящую в кровати маму. Наруто, воскликнув " Поздравляю!", широко улыбнулся женщине и получил ответную улыбку.<br/>А последний парень, с непостижимой смесью эмоций в темных глазах, только подошел к маленькой кроватке, стоящей немного в стороне. Заглянул туда. И увидел мирно спящую кроху с уже не красной, но еще розовой кожей, пухленьким тельцем и небольшой копной иссиня-черных волос на головке. <br/>Саске смотрел на самого себя и невольно улыбнулся: с легкой толикой грусти, но по-настоящему искренне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коноха - скрытая деревня шиноби. Поэтому люди на крышах не вызывали особого удивления: о них не думали как о сумасшедших или самоубийцах. Сверхскоростное бегание по крышам считалось обычным делом. Так что парень, с полчаса сидевший на двухэтажном здании, едва ли мог удостоиться чьего-либо внимания. Тем более, что как шиноби его присутствие  почти не ощущалось - за все эти тридцать четыре минуты, которые Наруто просидел на крыше, на него никто не посмотрел. Ни обычные прохожие, ни ниндзя.<br/>А Узумаки, между тем, наблюдал за всеми. Сначала за людьми незнакомыми, погруженными в свои будни и не замечающими ничего вокруг, а потом и за знакомыми.<br/>По улочке, на которой располагались двухэтажный домик и парень-блондин, неспешно шла женщина с грудным ребенком на руках. А навстречу ей - беременная с большим округлым животом. Они остановились, так как оказались знакомы, стали о чем-то разговаривать. <br/>А в это время жена Третьего Хокаге, которая сопровождала будущую маму с необычными ярко-красными волосами, огляделась вокруг и заметила наблюдателя. Нахмурилась, но после заметно удивилась, увидев на его лице  печальную улыбку...<br/>Женщина в одежде старейшин взяла свою подопечную за руку, уводя ее к воротам деревни, пока та прощалась с Учиха Микото и маленьким Саске. Она не  увидела, как Кушина окинула взглядом крышы домов и улыбнулась наблюдающему за нею парню.<br/>***</p><p>У двух новоиспеченных чунинов за два с лишнем месяца не было ничего особо интересного.  Миссии шли одна за другой, давая  лишь редкое время отдыха, которое ребята проводили, помогая Микото с маленьким Саске. Наруто нянчился с удовольствием, иногда находя малыша более веселым и интересным, чем своего напарника. Впрочем, Учиха Саске старший тоже был рад, когда проводил время с маленьким членом клана.<br/>Но больше всех других малыша нянчил Итачи. Он смотрел за ним почти круглосуточно, даже больше, чем мама, которая в начале сентября уже стала возвращаться к работе. <br/>Так и в этот день, дома остались Итачи и малыш, ведь родители и большой Саске были на службе. Ближе к вечеру домой вернулся Наруто, и вместе с двумя Учихами он сидел, свесив ноги через край крыльца и смотря в темнеющее небо.<br/>Солнце степенно уходило за горизонт, освещая все меньше земли и окрашывая небеса в оранжево-розовые цвета. Потом малиновый, сиреневый, ярко-фиолетовый. И синий, все темнее и темнее, приближаясь к тому глубокому, почти черному цвету, что люди привыкли видеть по ночам. Шиноби, часто бывающие вдали от фонарей и светлых окон деревни, как никто знали это небо и звезды на нем. Даже не заучивая названий, они могли рассказать об этом не меньше какого-нибудь ученого...<br/>У Наруто было плохое предчувствие, которое всплывало в голове на уровне инстинктов. Он знал, что это означает,  поэтому старался впитать в себя окружающую тишину и спокойствие - глубоко дыша, чувствуя запахи с сада,  часто улыбаясь и смеясь, разговаривая с сидящим рядом Итачи. <br/>Саске, свертком лежащий на руках у брата, заплакал.  Разговор прервался. И пока Итачи успокаивал ребенка,  с беспокойством посматривая вдаль, Наруто произнес:<br/>- Я схожу, проверю. - Выдержав пронизывающий взгляд темных глаз, Узумаки провел ладонью по маленькой головке малыша и улыбнулся ему, в следущую секунду исчезнув.<br/>А кроха,  немного повернув личико, закрыла глаза и снова уснула.<br/>***</p><p>Окружающее проносилось слишком быстро, чтобы Наруто смог увидеть, где бежит, куда бежит. Он двигался интуитивно, пусть и чувствуя источник своего беспокойства, но более погруженный в собственные мысли. И когда внутренний датчик сказал остановиться, парень затормозил настолько резко, что на земле остались метровые борозды. <br/>Наконец обратив внимание на место, где он оказался, Наруто увидел  рыжий силуэт, с громким хлопком появившийся изниоткуда...</p><p>В Конохе не было тихо. Как в любой, самый обычный вечер, деревня была полна шума и голосов: выпивших и людей, пытающихся их успокоить, шиноби, гуляющих по узким улицам, родителей и детей, улыбающихся стариков и одиноких взрослых, занятых своими извечными делами.<br/>Но когда в дереню призвали девятихвостого демона, и его рев содрогнул  воздух, в Конохе наступила тишина. Быстро сменившаяся криками первых жертв.<br/>А затем началась паника. И люди уже ничего вокруг не замечали, или старались не  замечать, доверив свои жизни в руки шиноби...</p><p>Когда Наруто оказался в нескольких метрах от Кьюби, демон начал формировать бомбу хвостатого. И может парень бы смог ее остановить, но он почувствовал весьма знакомую чакру со стороны Горы Хокаге. Подобравшись ближе к Девятихвостому и остановившись рядом с уже сражающимися шиноби, парень увидел, как плотный сгусток чакры исчезает в темных символах печати.<br/>Переведя взгляд на возвышающегося демона, Наруто расспросил ближайшего к себе ниндзя о плане, но тот ничего толкового не ответил - делать все, что хоть как-то поможет, и ждать Хокаге. Но Узумаки, увидев, как Кьюби, контролируемый шаринганом, за пару ударов погубил десяток шиноби, не согласился с такой стратегией. И  повторящееся в мыслях  "Не вмешивайся!" дало сбой.<br/>Наруто сорвался с места. Вслед раздались редкие возгласы, но шиноби не слушал их. Он забрался на ближайший лисий хвост и  побежал вверх по нему, удерживаемый чакрой даже в самых неудобных положениях. Но к тому времени, как достиг морды и смог увидеть черные томое контроля в красных глазах, увидел и смерть множества ниндзя...<br/>Забравшись на голову Кьюби, шиноби уселся на рыжий мех между ушами, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза. И, погрузившись в свой внутренний мир, он уже не слышал криков сражающихся, которые говорили ему, что сидеть на голове демона - минимум опасно, или спрашивали о наличии какого-то плана. <br/>Просидев неподвижно с минуту, Наруто открыл глаза, а следом Кьюби очнулся от контроля. И сразу пострался скинуть с себя блондина, уже не обращая внимания на мелких сошек вокруг. Однако от перемены цели демона смертей меньше не стало: почти мгновенные перемещения хвостов, когтистых лап и массивного тела забирали жизни шиноби одну за другой. Поэтому Третий, появившийся на поле боя,  приказал отступить, сам недоуменно наблюдая, как чудовищно огромный лис пытается скинуть маленького ниндзя.<br/>Когда все подчиненные выстроились по кругу, Хокаге нахмурился, смотря, как блондин избегает всех атак демона и все так же находится у того на голове. А с первыми мини-бомбами, выпущенными лисом в надоедливое насекомое, но чуть не попавшими в окружающих людей, Третий приказал отступить подальше, сам обдумывая стратегию.<br/>Однако прогудевший рев заставил его вновь приготовиться к бою:<br/>- ЧЕГО ТЕБЕ НАДО?! <br/>Следом запустив еще одну бомбу, прямо в свою цель, лис увидел, как она разделилась обратно на красные и синие сгустки, зависшие в воздухе перед стоящим блондином.<br/>- ТЫ-Ы-Ы!! <br/>Собрав все хвосты вместе, Кьюби резко выпустил чакру, создав вокруг себя воронку. Но ниндзя это не пробрало, и тот подбежал ко лбу демона, приседая, и положил ладонь на рыжий мех:<br/>- Успокойся, Курама, - с улыбкой.<br/>Лис, некоторое время приходящий в себя, создал еще одну воронку. <br/>А когда поднятая пыль осела, и шиноби, окружившие новообразованный пустырь, наконец, смогли что-то разглядеть - Кьюби здесь уже не было. Ни его, ни блондина, сидевшего на голове сильнейшего монстра.<br/>***</p><p>Отойдя от деревни на столько, что окружающая Коноху стена полностью скрылась из виду, Кьюби остановился. Немного помяв окружающие деревья, лис сел, подняв вверх хвосты, а шиноби, наконец-то, спрыгнул с его головы, чудом приземлившись на ноги, повернулся к демону.<br/>- Кто ты?! - прогремел вопрос, но уже значительно тише, вспугнув лишь стайку птиц.<br/>- Я твой друг, Курама, - не прекращая улыбаться.<br/>- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?<br/>- Ты сам мне его сказал, - заведя руки за голову и улыбнувшись шире.<br/>- Ты идиот? - Кьюби, казалось, терял свой запал, однако расслабляться не стоило. И Наруто знал это.<br/>- Может быть. - Улыбка шиноби стала мягче, а взгляд серьезнее. - Но я все равно твой друг.<br/>Кьюби усмехнулся. Потом рассмеялся, широко раскрыв пасть и запрокинув голову.<br/>- Точно идиот, - с усмешкой. - Раз уж ты теперь на земле, что мне мешает тебя прикончить? <br/>Это был риторический вопрос. Поэтому в следующую секунду лис стал формировать бомбу, способную стереть с лица земли ближайшую тысячу деревьев.<br/>Однако не вышло.<br/>Пространство метрах в пяти от Наруто закрутилось спиралью, формируя проход, через который вышел шиноби в маске. А спустя мгновенье у одного из окружающих деревьев, на коре которого, если приотреться, можно было увидеть прямоугольную печать, появился Четвертый Хокаге. <br/>Темно-фиолетовый сгусток биджудама провалился в другое измерение. Вдалеке зажглась вспышка, а следом прогремел и взрыв...<br/>Тоби не стал дожидаться, пока Четвертый справится с бомбой: поняв, что биджу вышел из-под его контроля, он снова воспользовался шаринганом, подчиняя Кьюби обратно. Встав в тени огромного лиса, замершего в ожидании, посмотрел на двух шиноби, теперь стоящих рядом друг с другом. Произнес, усмехнувшись:<br/>- Ваши усилия напрасны. - Тоби поднял кисти рук вверх, звеня цепями. - Коноха все равно будет уничтожена. <br/>И не успел Четвертый подойти к врагу, как реальность вновь открылась, скрывая Учиху и Девятихвостого в другом измерении...<br/>Минато, услышав новый грохот со стороны Скрытого Листа, подошел к стоящему блондину:<br/>- Сейчас мне не нужны объяснения, - смотря в голубые глаза. - Скажи, ты защитишь Коноху?<br/>- Да.<br/>- Хорошо, этого достаточно... <br/>Минато коснулся плеча блондина, перемещая его и себя назад в пределы стены.<br/>***</p><p>Когда Кьюби вновь появился в деревне, Третий уже успел придумать стратегию, пусть и не в деталях. Поэтому, как только в воздухе мелькнули рыжие хвосты, Хокаге отдал приказы своим подчиненным, и те окружили демона, метая оружие и техники, расставляя ловушки, стараясь ослабить лиса, а затем и обездвижить. Справившись с задачей где-то наполовину, шиноби освободили  пространство для главы деревни, который должен был использовать одно из своих дзюцу. <br/>А в это время, недалеко от разъяренного биджу, на крыше одного из уцелевших домов появился Тоби. Некоторое время понаблюдав за сражением, он спрыгнул вниз, на пустынную улицу. <br/>В следующую секунду, едва заметно промелькнув тремя лезвиями, в отступника полетел кунай. Он прошел сквозь тело шиноби, который, казалось, даже не обратил на это внимания, и вылетел через живот, врезавшись в одну из стен. <br/>Тоби оглянулся - перед ним стоял Минато, один. <br/>- Вот как. - За оранжевой маской не было видно лица, но о его выражении можно было догадаться и без этого. <br/>Четвертый вытащил новый кунай и, сжав его в правой руке, приготовился. Запустив в воздух оружие и использовав технику Бога Грома, он стал совершать атаку за атакой. <br/>Но враг тоже владел пространственным дзюцу. И за первые минуты боя Хокаге не смог нанести ему никакого вреда...</p><p>Переместив Наруто в какое-то незнакомое здание, из которого уже эвакуировали людей, Четвертый вновь использовал Хирайшин, не проронив больше ни слова. Впрочем, объяснения блондину не были нужны: выглянув в окно, он увидел, что Кьюби приземлился совсем рядом. Пройдясь по комнате, в которой оказался, Узумаки нашел разбитое окно. Выпрыгнул в проем, как оказалось, с третьего этажа и стал перемещаться к надвигающейся рыжей морде, отталкиваясь чакрой от земли.<br/>У молодого шиноби не было четкого плана. Наруто знал только одно - Лис не должен остаться в деревне.  <br/>Остановившись у высокого дерева рядом с бушующим биджу, Узумаки прислонился к рельефной коре, сложив перед собой пальцы в печати и закрыв глаза, концентрируясь. Спустя меньше минуты кожа век окрасилась в оранжевый цвет, который становился все более и более насыщенным. А когда блондин открыл глаза, в едва освещенной вечерней темноте мелькнули ярко-желтые зрачки - и в следующее мгновение человек у старого дерева исчез.<br/>...Тьму разрезал свет. Затем звук. <br/>Невероятно светлый шар энергии с окружающими его тремя лучами,  пульсацией двигающимися по кругу, показался совсем рядом с демоном. Следом за этим пространство оглушил мощный поток ветра, шуршанием проносящийся над землей, заставляя сражающихся шиноби отвернутся, закрывая лицо от летящих листьев, щепок и песка. Шар чакры, столкнувшись с брюхом девятихвостого монстра, быстро увеличился в размере. Прогремел рев Кьюби, и сила техники унесла  демона за стену, оставив широкую дорогу-полосу на краю деревни...<br/>Наруто был рад, что Курама оказался в этот раз не в центре деревни и что можно было убрать его без лишних жертв. <br/>Увидев, что Расенсюрикен отправил биджу в один из ближних лесов, блондин последовал следом, не дожидаясь ненужных вопросов со стороны Третьего и других шиноби.  Подоспев ко времени, когда техника почти развеялась, Наруто был встречен яростным ревом Лиса, сила которого вырвала с корнем несколько деревьев. В лицо летели крупные и мелкие щепки в перемешку с землей и еще зелеными листьями, из-за чего шиноби спрятался за деревьями невдалеке. <br/>Блондин вытащил из набедренной сумки кунай: больше и тяжелее обычного, он имел три лезвия и символы печати вокруг рукояти. Крутя в руке кунай, Наруто думал, пока Кьюби не стал собираться обратно в деревню. Приняв решение, шиноби вышел из-за деревьев к биджу и, раскрутив на кольце, кинул кунай в брюхо Курамы.<br/>Оружие отскочило, упав на землю. Но Наруто и не пытался ранить демона каким-то клинком, пусть он и пренадлежал Хокаге, который отдал его блондину еще несколько месяцев назад. Ведь шиноби знал его предназначение...<br/>В окружающей темноте вновь зажегся шарик света, а Кьюби был опрокинут на спину врезавшимся ему в живот Расенганом. <br/>Четвертый, державший в ладони брошенный Наруто кунай, осмотрелся. Повернулся к подошедшему блондину:<br/>- Спасибо, сын, ты справился с задачей, - улыбнувшись. -  Случайно не владеешь техникой барьера, способной сдержать Девятихвостого?<br/>Наруто удивленно раскрыл глаза. Минато засмеялся:<br/>- Догадаться было не трудно... И все же?<br/>- Не-а.<br/>- Понятно...<br/>Увидев, что Лис уже поднялся и готовится к атаке, Минато едва слышно вздохнул. Исчезнув в одно мгновенье, в следующее он появился вновь, держа на руках  женщину.<br/>Темно-красные, почти бордовые в ночи волосы касались помятой травы...<br/>Четвертый поставил женщину на ноги. На руках у нее спал младенец.<br/>- Кушина, нужно поставить барьер, чтобы удержать Кьюби, - произнес Хокаге.<br/>- Моя чакра еще не восстановилась...<br/>- Знаю. - Демон увидел новые мишени и поднял когтистую лапу,  готовясь прихлопнуть рядом стоящих людишек. - Но у нас нет времени.<br/>Создав новый Расенган, Минато впечатал его в лиса, отклоняя атаку, и переместился к туловищу. На рыжей шерсти проявилась печать, а Шаринган в глазах Лиса вновь исчез, сменившись неконтролируемой ненавистью демона, который тут же стал крушить все вокруг, не обращая на что-либо внимания.<br/>Пока звенящие металлом цепи, появившись из тела Кушины, не окутали биджу, создавая барьер.<br/>Минато присел напротив жены, упавшей на колени, и аккуратно забрал из ее рук ребенка. Стал что-то говорить... но Наруто, стоящий в тени деревьев, не освещенной сиянием цепей, ничего уже не слышал. <br/>Он смотрел на себя и свою семью, пока в глазах не защипало. Отойдя на пару шагов назад и уперевшись спиной в дерево, Наруто закрыл веки и провел по ним рукой, отгоняя слезы...<br/>Решив, что о Кьюби теперь позаботятся, блондин вышел за полупрозрачную грань барьера. Он знал, что Третий и его отряд стоят с обратной стороны, поэтому оказался на безлюдной тропинке и направился в сторону Конохи.<br/>Но неожиданно появившееся чувство заставило шиноби остановиться. За спиной блондина материлизовался парень в маске.<br/> Наруто обернулся, упираясь взглядом в затылок отступника.<br/>- Привет! Давно не виделись! - с улыбкой.<br/>Нукенин молча обернулся.<br/>- Это ты снял тогда мой контроль с Кьюби, - не спрашивая. Однако блондин кивнул.<br/>А Тоби, некоторое время рассматривая улыбку парня, перенесся в измерение Камуи, в следующую секунду появляясь в десятке сантиметров справа от блондина:<br/>- Ты можешь помешать моему плану... поэтому тебе нужно умереть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Коноху опустилась ночь.<br/>Но в деревне было совсем не темно: помимо фонарей и вывесок, освещающих главные улицы, то и дело мелькали техники шиноби, разрывающие черное пространство своим светом.  И луна, мягко добавляющая во тьму свои светлые оттенки, лишь еще больше выделяла красную пелену чакры, повисшую в воздухе,  как и руины, всего несколько минут назад бывшие целыми зданиями...<br/>Саске, вместе с другими соклановцами  руководящий эвакуацией, все больше беспокоился. Однако он сохранял пусть внешнее, но хладнокровие и помогал жителям покинуть опасные районы. Пока не заприметил в толпе людей Итачи с малышом на руках, одних. Ведь тогда он убедился, что чувства его не обманывают,  и этот добе уже давно сражается на поле боя.<br/>Отойдя в сторону от остальных, Саске поднял взгляд к ночному светилу. Вздохнул, прикрыл веки. И в следующее мгновенье уже проносился над землей, устеленной неказистыми обломками. <br/>Учихи не будут его искать, у них и без того сейчас немало проблем. А то, что не так далеко в ту же сторону, что и Саске, следует какой-то шиноби - лишь совпадение.  Верно?..</p><p>***<br/>Ладонь, облаченная в черную перчатку, схватила пустоту. В то время как Наруто, уклонившись от атаки, отпрыгнул назад и достал из набедренной сумки кунай, приготовившись к новому нападению. Только вот противник, опустивший руку, которая скрылась в темных складках рукава, нападать не спешил:<br/>- Кто ты? <br/>- Наруто, - показав белозубую улыбку. - Шиноби Конохи и друг одного вредного Учихи.<br/>- Это ведь не все? - Тоби пошел вперед, неспеша приближаясь к Узумаки.<br/>- Извини, но для тебя - все. - Улыбка стала едва заметной, а голубые глаза сосредоточенно следили за надвигающейся фигурой.<br/>- Вот как...<br/>Рывок вперед.<br/>Кунай, кинутый Наруто, прошел сквозь оранжевую маску, не оставив и следа. А рука Тоби с силой сжалась на шее парня:<br/>- Говори, кто ты и почему обладаешь силой биджу!<br/>Но ответ не последовал. Вместо этого, в правой ладони блондина стал быстро формироваться вихрь чакры, образуя шар, который тот впечатал в туловище противника, несмотря на сжимающие горло пальцы. Тоби отбросило ударом, а Наруто, освободившийся от захвата, согнулся пополам, стараясь отдышаться.<br/>Подняв взгляд, блондин увидел, что Расенган едва ли причинил особый вред, только одежду покромсал изрядно. Значит, успел заблокировать... и вот уже снова надвигается, сверкая Шаринганом в прорезь маски...</p><p>...Силуэт Учихи вспыхнул черным пламенем. Следом пространство разорвал крик сильнейшей боли.<br/>Тоби бессознательно отшатнулся назад, чувствуя, как его тело сгорает заживо. Но он, крупно дрожа, все же смог ухватить левой рукой правую выше локтя, буквально отрезая плоть, которая после упала из рукава на землю. Избавившись от пораженной части себя, Тоби оторвал ткань, на которой еще пылал огонь. <br/>Тяжело дыша, нукенин посмотрел на своего недавнего противника. И, не оборачиваясь назад, исказил пространство, закручивая его в спираль и исчезая в измерении Камуи...<br/>- Саске.<br/>Из-за крупной груды обломков показался уже другой Учиха. Он подошел к блондину, который выглядел так, будто и не сражался вовсе - лишь еще немного затрудненное дыхание говорило об обратном.<br/>- С ними все в порядке?<br/>- Да. - Саске решил не спрашивать, что Узумаки делал тут все это время. Но один вопрос все-таки задал: - Со вторым тобой тоже?<br/>- Ага.<br/>- Хорошо, - кивнул Саске, - могут быть последствия, если мы из этой реальности умрем...<br/>Учиха,  резко отведя взгляд от друга, направил взор Шарингана в сторону.<br/>- Значит, следили все-таки за мной.<br/>- М-м?<br/>- Кто-то видел, как я использую Аматерасу. И, кажется, он убежал, чтобы доложить об этом...<br/>- Может, он случайно тут оказался, а убежал из-за страха, - Наруто пожал плечами.<br/>- Может. Но у меня плохое предчувствие... Пошли за мной.<br/>Саске, согнув ноги в коленях, оттолкнулся чакрой от земли, направляясь к уцелевшей части города. И его друг последовал за ним.</p><p>Остановившись у резиденции Хокаге, Саске активировал Шаринган, просматривая окрестности на наличие беглеца, пока Наруто, подняв голову, наблюдал за возвышающимся непроглядной мглой зданием. Ни одного горящего окошка - все было погружено в темноту, говоря о полном отсутствии людей и хокаге в частности. Повертев головой туда-сюда, блондин был рад заметить, что эта часть деревни почти не пострадала - лишь тонкий слой осевшей пыли, редкие опилки и парочка сломанных деревьев говорили о случившимся.<br/>Пока друг старался чем-нибудь себя отвлечь, Саске закончил свою проверку и, повернувшись к Узумаки, который тут же переключил на него все свое внимание, произнес:<br/>- Ушел. <br/>- И что будем делать? - Наруто, вспомнивший одну деталь, добавил: - Я, кстати, использовал Расенсюрикен недавно и... ну-у, меня видело несколько шиноби. - В окружающей ночи Учиха различил виноватую улыбку блондина и закинутую за голову ладонь.<br/>- Да уж, теперь у нас точно будут проблемы...</p><p>***<br/>Улицы были непривычно пустынны. Всех жителей района эвакуировали, и лишь двое молодых чунинов шли по дороге, с двух сторон обрамленной частично разрушенными  зданиями.  Большая часть фонарей в то время не горела, выведенная из строя атаками Кьюби, но некоторые все еще полыхали желтоватым светом, выделяя из темноты участки улицы, иногда задевая и две идущие фигуры...<br/>Саске предложил вернуться к своим соклановцам, чтобы не вызывать еще больше подозрений, и его друг согласился. Ведь уходить из Конохи сейчас - значит стать нукенинами, а это может повести за собой множество печальных последствий.<br/>К кварталу Учиха ребята шли в молчании, да ситуация и не располагала к разговорам. Но Наруто, в то время как его друг ни о чем особо не думал, лишь немного беспокоился о родных, раз за разом прокручивал в мыслях то, что произошло совсем недавно. Вспоминал лицо истощенной, но все еще улыбающейся матери, слезы всегда сильного отца... и себя. Маленького ребенка, который теперь стал джинчурики и сиротой, которому предстоит прожить много лет, наполненных ужаснейшей болью одиночества...<br/>- Саске, - тихо.<br/>- Что? - Учиха посмотрел на блондина.<br/>- Если существует техника настоящего перемещения в прошлое... ты бы исправил все? Остановил бы Итачи, спас родителей? <br/>В голубых глазах была растерянность, а на лице - печаль, которую Узумаки безрезультатно пытался скрыть. Безрезультатно для Саске: он слишком хорошо знал своего друга. И понимая, как важен его ответ на заданный вопрос, хорошенько подумал, прежде чем произнес:<br/>- Нет. Скорее всего, так бы я сделал только хуже. - Губы Учихи легко изогнулись в улыбку. - И пусть я был бы счастлив, останься Итачи и родители живы, но... никто не вправе решать чужую судьбу. Ведь никто не знает, что будет тогда в конце.<br/>Услышав слова друга, блондин некоторое время молчал, размышляя. Но потом сказал:<br/>- Ты прав.<br/>Растерянность в глазах Наруто почти исчезла, и Учиха это уловил. Но все же решил добавить:<br/>- Не забивай этим голову, добе. У нас и так предостаточно дел. К тому же, подобной техники перемещения вполне может и не существовать.<br/>- Ага, - кивнул Узумаки. - М-м, слушай, а по... Саске!<br/>Блондин резко оттолкнул друга, сам отпрыгнув назад, когда пространство прорезали с десяток метко пущенных кунаев. Сообразив, что произошло, Учиха достал из-за пояса катану и отбил следующую партию оружия, полетевшую в него. Активировал Шаринган - как раз вовремя, ведь дальше сразу шесть из пятнадцати АНБУ, скрывавшихся до этого момента кто где, направили в него свои техники молнии. Времени на блокирование противники не дали - пришлось уворачиваться.<br/>Однако огромная призывная клетка, стремительно падающая сверху, застала Учиху врасплох...<br/>На Наруто скрывавшиеся шиноби не нападали, но он не спешил радоваться. Сосредоточившись и собрав немного природной энергии, парень за несколько секунд вычислил местоположение всех врагов, и двое из них как раз следили лишь за его действиями, пока остальные закидывали оружием и техниками друга. Когда гигантская фигурка кошки скрыла под собой Учиху, с шумом разломав парочку домов, Наруто уже сформировал Расенган, который и впечатал в чей-то призыв, не дожидаясь, пока осядет поднятая пыль: для знания местоположения этого теме ему не обязательно видеть. <br/>Выйдя через образовавшийся в клетке проход, Саске встретился взглядом с блондином, и вместе они оттолкнулись чакрой от земли, пока их еще скрывали облака пыли, перемещаясь как можно дальше от противников. Впрочем, это дало им лишь небольшую фору, и вскоре Наруто уже четко ощущал за собой хвост из пятнадцати АНБУ.</p><p>Остановились парни уже в квартале Учих, в одном из ближайших переулков, где и смогли перевести дыханье от скоростного перемещения. Они все же немного оторвались, но это не на долго.<br/>- Кажется, выбора нет...<br/>- О чем ты? - Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на рядом стоящего друга.<br/>- Я уверен, что это АНБУ корня. Значит, тот парень все доложил Данзо...<br/>- Почему именно Корень?<br/>- Потому что обоим хокаге сейчас точно не до нас. И они бы скорее вызвали и расспросили обо всем сами, чем натравливали отряды с приказом взять или убить... К тому же, двоих из тех, что гоняются за нами, я узнал. Видел их чакру. Они были приставлены наблюдать за нами, и я однажды проследил за ними до штаба Корня.<br/>- Вот как... - Наруто прислонился спиной к стене здания, чувствуя приятную прохладу. Силуэт Учихи едва ли выделялся в ночи, но блондин почувствовал, что он сделал то же самое.<br/>- Нужно снова применить технику, - плавно разрушил едва наступившую тишину голос Саске. - Останемся в этой реальности, и все быстро выйдет из-под контроля. Если уже не вышло, - с усмешкой. <br/>- Сейчас, да? <br/>- Да.<br/>- Тогда нужно торопиться. - Наруто отлипнул от стены. - Ребята уже приближаются к кварталу. И еще...<br/>- Что вы здесь делаете?<br/>В разговор вмешался третий человек.<br/>На слабо освещенной улице стоял мужчина в форме Полиции. Обычно черные глаза сейчас горели красным пламенем додзюцу.<br/>Фугаку, заметивший отсутствие своих подопечных, стал расспрашивать о них, но никто этих чунинов не видел. Поэтому, когда эвакуация была завершена, он отдал распоряжения подчиненным, а сам пошел искать Саске и Наруто. Кто бы знал, что глаза приведут его в темный переулок квартала Учих...<br/>- Эм-м, прячемся от погони, - с неловкой улыбкой ответил Узумаки.<br/>- От погони? - Глава клана заметно удивился.<br/>- Да, - произнес Саске. - Отец, уходи. Иначе тебя посчитают соучастником...<br/>- Чем вы заслужили такое внимание АНБУ? - проигнорировал сына Фугаку, осмотревшись и заметив приближающихся людей.<br/>- Показали больше, чем стоило, - сказал Наруто, вздохнув. - А вам действительно лучше уйти, Фугаку-сан. <br/>- Я не собираюсь уходить. <br/>- Но тогда вы..! - Договорить Наруто снова не дали.<br/>Мощнейший разряд молнии атаковал троих шиноби, но не смог пройти через преграду в виде густой фиолетовой чакры, сформированной в подобие скелета.<br/>Саске заметил АНБУ первым и потому успел активировать Мангекё, выставляя защиту Сусаноо. Укрепив технику, парень воспользовался замешательством врага и повернулся к товарищам:<br/>- Нам с Наруто нужно исчезнуть из этой реальности. Но для техники потребуется большая концентрация, и сражаться в это время мы не сможем. <br/>- Можно переместиться... - начал блондин, но Саске покачал головой:<br/>- Лишь на крайний случай. Я почти уверен, что используй мы нечто подобное, и это измерение долго не продержится...<br/>- Сколько времени вам требуется? - спросил Фугаку<br/>- Хотя бы минута полного бездействия.<br/>- Это я смогу вам обеспечить, - произнес мужчина, уверенно посмотрев в глаза сына.<br/>Саске, немного погодя ответил:<br/>- Хорошо. Тогда...<br/>- Эм-м, а мы можем зайти в дом? - Двое Учих повернулись к блондину. - А то я из вещей ничего не взял, - с извиняющейся улыбкой.<br/>- Можно. Думаю, там и обороняться будет проще, своя территория все-таки, - сказал Саске. - Эти АНБУ, как я понял, стараются не оставить никаких следов, поэтому и используют лишь стихию молнии. Разрушать здания не в их интересах.<br/>- Понятно, - кивнул Фугаку. <br/>- Тогда пошлите. Сусаноо будет прикрывать нас. - Фиолетовая чакра изменила форму, оставив лишь основные защитные кости.<br/>Трое ниндзя сорвались с места.</p><p>Когда двое Учих и один Узумаки добрались до нужного дома, там их уже поджидало черное облако жуков, которые незамедлительно стали высасывать чакру, служившую шиноби защитой. Но распасться технике Саске не дал, силой Мангекё формируя некоторые нужные мышцы и  правую руку, отбросил жуков резко в стороны так, что большая часть из них мгновенно погибла, образовав на земле черный ковер из маленьких трупиков.<br/>Пусть АНБУ и держались на расстоянии, но все они владели какими-нибудь дальнобойными техниками, которые, скоординировавшись, и запустили в Сусаноо, надеясь все-таки разрушить эту защиту. Пространство то и дело разрывали вспышки дзюцу, так что Фугаку уже начал беспокоиться, но Наруто знал, что у друга все под контролем, и вражеские атаки не достигнут цели.<br/>Однако быть долго под защитой они себе позволить не могли...<br/>Лишь только противники совершили мощную совместную технику, Саске скомандовал:<br/>- Сейчас!<br/>И размер Сусаноо резко уменьшился, защищая троих шиноби лишь неплотным фиолетовым облаком. А в следующее мгновенье сразу двое из Корня упали без сознания. Потом еще два, еще и еще, погрузившись в гендзюцу Шарингана. Лишь пятеро человек избежали иллюзий, и пока один из них пошел освобождать других, четверо оставшихся перешли в ближний бой.<br/>В то время как Фугаку сражался с членами АНБУ, двое друзей забежали в дом и взяли нужные вещи. Остановились в одной из комнат, стукнулись кулаками, переплетая свою чакру с чужой, концентрируясь до предела.<br/>Черно-красный цветок Мангекё горел в глазах Саске, не прекращая, все больше и больше накапливая силу. Пока в одну секунду левый зрачок не расплылся волнами Риннегана.<br/>Однако многие АНБУ уже проснулись от Гендзюцу. И пусть Фугаку достойно сдерживал сразу семерых противников, двое пошли к мощнейшей чакре, испускаемой двумя шиноби. <br/>Наруто знал, что отвлекаться его другу сейчас нельзя, а враги уже в паре метров от них и заносят оружие, чтобы убить. Поэтому увеличил выброс чакры почти до максимума, что вся комната буквально засветилась от энергии, а АНБУ не смогли больше и шевельнуться. <br/>В следующий момент Саске, наконец, активировал технику. <br/>Пространство полыхнуло сильным жаром, а двое парней исчезли. Пропало и какое-либо ощущение их чакры. <br/>А затем реальность, в которой все и происходило, стала терять свои краски, разделяясь на черное и белое. Разбилась на куски, которые становились все меньше и меньше.<br/>Пока от недавнего мира не осталась лишь темная пустота...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Часть вторая. Глава 15.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Теплый влажный ветер с тихим свистом раздувал листву, зеленой массой лежащую на деревьях. Где-то светлые, ближе к желтому, а где-то темные листья, переливаясь насыщенными оттенками, плавно покачивались на своих ветках, единым движением смещаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. <br/>На хорошо утоптанной тропинке, ведущей прямо сквозь большущий лес, едва слышно  раздавались шаги двух пар ног, рельефной подошвой касающихся  землистой поверхности. Две фигуры в темных плащах и с накинутыми на голову капюшонами, полностью скрывающими верхнюю часть лица, неспешно шли через своды деревьев, пока не оказались у самого края.<br/>За чертой леса, которую преодолели эти двое,  находился пустырь с редкими зданиями и деревьями – наблюдательный пункт. И там, где-то за ним, напротив тропинки немного расплывчатым пятном виднелись цветные ворота, замыкающие высокие стены в ровный круг.<br/>Местные ниндзя-охранники проводили две подозрительные личности взглядом, но не остановили их – в деревню частенько забредают незнакомцы, а проверять всех подряд – не их забота. Только вот, следом за уходом незнакомцев, наблюдательный пост покинула специально обученная птица с запечатанным свитком, улетев к своему адресату...<br/>Над входом в деревню был выведен спиралевидный символ – Коноха, Скрытый лист. Один из двух  входящих в ворота людей поднял взгляд наверх, и в тот момент можно было увидеть поразительную синеву его глаз, с непонятным блеском смотрящих на знак деревни шиноби.<br/>Едва фигуры в плащах переступили границу поселения, их с вежливой улыбкой окликнул мужчина в зеленом жилете, преставший на своем месте в будочке с левой стороны от ворот. Незнакомцы без возражений подошли ближе и на вопрос о цели визита сказали, что они с важной миссией идут к хокаге. Оставшись довольными ответом, ниндзя не стали расспрашивать, и путники отправились дальше. Правда, когда они уже хотели пойти в резиденцию главы деревни, один из них остановил того голубоглазого, придержав за плечо. Вопросительно посмотрев на своего товарища, взгляд которого был направлен к оставленным чуть позади воротам, тот увидел, что же привлекло внимание друга.<br/>У входа в деревню стояли четверо: взрослый мужчина-шиноби и трое ребят двенадцати лет. Они о чем-то довольно громко переговаривались, пока двое мальчишек не замолчали, принципиально отвернувшись друг от друга. Их, по-видимому, наставник сокрушенно покачал головой, пока единственная в группе девочка пыталась как-то уговорить ребят помириться, но в итоге, оставшись ни с чем, только наградила увесистым ударом одного из них – как бы, чисто в профилактических целях.<br/>Когда к группе генинов подошли двое путников, юные шиноби с интересом повернулись к ним, в то время как их наставник с вежливой серьезностью на лице спросил, что незнакомцам нужно.<br/>- Мы должны передать вашему хокаге важную информацию, но мы точно не знаем, где находиться его резиденция, - приветливым тоном сказал один из путников, не открывая лица. – Вот мы и решили спросить, не могли бы вы нас проводить?<br/>Наставник группы ниндзя, скрестив руки на груди, некоторое время думал, разглядывая путников. Судя по голосу, нижней части лица, не скрытой в тени, отбрасываемой плотной тканью, и росту – эти двое совсем еще молоды, не на много старше его собственных учеников… В сенсее легкими искорками загорелось любопытство.<br/>- Хорошо, - кивнул наставник, - я только распущу свою команду и отведу вас.<br/>- Эм-м, стойте, - остановил его тот же парень, что и говорил до этого. Он вздохнул, чуть опустив голову, и увидел удивление в светло-серых глазах джонина. Голос путника потяжелел: - Эта информация касается ваших учеников. Лучше узнать сейчас… - Черты лица второго незнакомца дрогнули, но никто, кроме его друга, этого не заметил.<br/>- И что это за информация такая важная? – скептически спросил один из мальчишек, склонив на бок светловолосую голову. Девочка бросила на него осуждающий взгляд, чего не сделал второй генин, ведь ему и самому хотелось узнать ответ на этот вопрос.<br/>- Потом узнаете. – На лице незнакомца расцвела широкая улыбка, и он поднял правую руку, будто хотел по привычке запустить пальцы в волосы, но осекся, коснувшись капюшона, и опустил руку. Его товарищ, все еще молчавший, радости друга не разделял. И блондинистый мальчик это заметил:<br/>- А чего он хмурый такой, - показав на путника рукой, - прям как Саске.<br/>Говоривший до этого путник улыбнулся уже гораздо мягче. Даже не поворачивая лица в сторону товарища, он знал, что глаза того удивленно расширились, а руки сжались в кулаки. <br/>- Ну, такой уж у моего друга характер. – Решив вернуться к прерванной теме, он спросил: - Так вы проведете нас или нет?<br/>- Да, - ответил сенсей, направившись в сторону деревни, - идемте.<br/>Его собственная команда с некоторым недовольством отправилась за ним, как и двое незнакомцев, темными силуэтами идущие позади.<br/>Сидящие на своем посту у ворот шиноби с любопытством смотрели им вслед.<br/>***<br/>По двери, ведущую в кабинет хокаге, негромко, но отчетливо постучали.<br/>- Войдите! –хриплым из-за почтенного возраста голосом произнес Третий. Глава деревни стоял, повернувшись к широкому окну с видом на всю Коноху, соединив руки за спиной. Он сначала чуть повернул голову, когда у входа раздались шаги, а потом уже развернулся всем корпусом, осматривая вошедших.<br/>- Какаши, - старик мягко кивнул, чуть нахмурившись.<br/>- Седьмая команда успешно завершила свою миссию. Вот отчет, Хокаге-сама. – Джонин положил сравнительно толстый свиток на стол Третьего. – Также мы привели к вам двух путников. Они сказали, что у них есть для вас важная информация.<br/>- Информация? – Хирузен с любопытством перевел взгляд на незнакомцев. Они, стоявшие почти у самой двери, вышли вперед, пока наставник генинов вернулся к своим ученикам.<br/>- На самом деле, мы пришли сюда не для этого, - с едва слышным вздохом произнес один из путников. – Точнее, мы действительно можем рассказать многое из того, что будет полезно Конохе, но здесь мы по другой причине.<br/>Глаза Третьего с подозрением и долей угрозы сощурились:<br/>- Что ты имеешь в виду?<br/>- Мы решили первым делом рассказать обо всем Хокаге, чтобы потом не было проблем, - впервые раздался голос второго незнакомца, повисая в напряженной тишине. – К тому же, мы хотим взять на себя обязанности шиноби Листа.<br/>- Вот как. – Хирузен мельком глянул на стоящих возле Какаши генинов, которые едва сдерживались, чтобы не нарушить серьезный разговор. – И кто же вы?<br/>Немногословный шиноби снял свой капюшон первым, без тени сомнений отбросив скрывающую лицо ткань:<br/>- Учиха Саске.<br/>Окружающее пространство всего лишь за секунду наэлектризовалась физически ощутимым напряжением. Но возможный представитель сильнейшего клана Конохи, казалось, и вовсе не обратил на это внимания, со спокойным выражением лица смотря на главу деревни.<br/>Друг, стоящий по правую руку от него, шумно вздохнул и тоже открыл свое лицо:<br/>- Узумаки Наруто.<br/>Одним небрежным движением протектор Какаши был сдвинут на лоб, открывая поблескивающим красным шаринган. Джонин осмотрел фигуры двух шиноби, которые на его действия никак не отреагировали, и с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе произнес:<br/>- Это не обычная техника перевоплощения, никогда подобного не видел…<br/>- Конечно не видели!  Потому что это никакая не техника. И вообще… – Блондин, представившийся Узумаки, прикрыл глаза, чуть склонив голову. Поднял руку и провел ладонью по лицу, отведя от глаз светлые пряди. – Черт, Саске, я же говорил, что лучше бы мы просто побродили по этому миру, пока не восстановиться чакра, и без проблем вернулись домой…<br/>- Без проблем бы не вышло, - Учиха уверенно посмотрел на друга. – Само наше пребывание в этой реальности меняет её структуру, а это может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.<br/>- Вот же блин…<br/>- Э-эй! Эти двое что, типа, я и этот теме?! – Горящий праведным гневом блондин указал пальцем на недовольно скривившегося генина. – Да нифига подобного! <br/>- Я уже и забыл, каким ты был громким, -  негромко произнес Учиха в плаще, чуть приподняв уголки губ то ли в усмешке, то ли в улыбке.<br/>- Так-так. – Хокаге сел на свое место за столом, сложил руки перед собой и посмотрел на шиноби, вернувших к нему свое внимание. – Если вы действительно те, кем назвались, то как вы можете это доказать?<br/>Саске, не особо думая, просто активировал шаринган, и три черных томое синхронно закружились по радужке:<br/>- Из выживших Учих примерно моего возраста только Итачи, но, думаю, Третий может заверить, что я – это не он. – Красные глаза прошли по седьмой команде, не задерживаясь на ком-то одном.<br/>Хирузен нахмурился сильнее обычного: на переносице появилась глубокая морщина, а само лицо стало словно грубее. Тем не менее, он, переплетя пальцы и взглянув на стоящих шиноби, утвердительно произнес:<br/>- Верно, ты не Итачи. И я могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты также не каким-то образом выживший Учиха. – Лица всех трех генинов выражали одинаковый шок. А их наставник, хотя и пытался это скрыть, был удивлен не меньше, только у него на первом месте были сосредоточенность и внимательность – одно неверное движение, и Какаши устранит угрозу. – Что насчет тебя? – Третий перевел взгляд на второго путника, который в следующее мгновенье стал задумчиво рассматривать пространство, решая, какие доказательства будут наиболее убедительными. Видимо, придя к какому-то решению, он обвел взглядом окружающих шиноби и остановился на джонине, сказал:<br/>- Вы только не беспокойтесь, ладно? Я не причиню никому вреда. – Дождавшись, пока Какаши коротко кивнет, блондин сложил печать концентрации и закрыл глаза.<br/>Ниндзя, непрерывно смотрящие на Наруто с минуту, были удивлены тому, что ничего не происходит. Только лучший друг, хмыкнув, произнес:<br/>- Так вот что ты придумал… <br/>Словно в ответ на эту фразу, Узумаки наконец-то открыл глаза, которые в ту же секунду полыхнули красным: языки пламени будто исходили из вытянувшегося зрачка и невесомо блуждали по радужке.<br/>- Ну здрасьте, - низким, утробным голосом произнес блондин. <br/>- Невозможно… - Хокаге вскочил со своего места, во все глаза смотря на изменившегося человека.<br/>- Тебе еще нужны доказательства, Третий? – с кривой усмешкой спросил Лис.<br/>- Мы не можем знать, действительно это Кьюби или нет. – В голосе джонина отчетливо слышалось недоверие с едва заметной толикой страха.<br/>- Так, значит. То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировал свою силу и разрушил, для начала, эту чудесную резиденцию? – блондин вопросительно изогнул бровь. – Ты только скажи, я-то никогда не против. – Под конец фразы Лис уже широко улыбался, искренне любуясь пораженными лицами шиноби.<br/>- Но ведь… - неуверенно и как никогда тихо прошептал маленький Наруто, - Кьюби запечатан во мне. Как их может быть два?<br/>Курама заметно смягчился и ответил:<br/>- Выходит, что и такое может быть. В этом мире слишком много вещей, не подчиняющихся обычной логике. И я тому живое доказательство.<br/>На несколько секунд в кабинете повисла тишина, однако поток мыслей, проносящийся в голове почти всех присутствующих, не давал ощутить ее в полной мере. В конце концов, Хокаге устало опустился обратно за свой стол и, подводя итог, сказал:<br/>- Хорошо. У меня нет причин вам не верить.<br/>- Что ж, тогда мое присутствие здесь больше не требуется. – И блондин вновь сложил пальцы нужным образом, концентрируясь. Когда его глаза вновь открылись, то в них снова плескался глубокий голубой оттенок.<br/>- Но… как? Что все это значит?- шокировано спросила девочка, переводя взгляд с одного путника на другого. – Вы ведь не Саске и Наруто, да? Этого же… просто не может быть! – Маленькие ладошки сжались в кулаки, а зеленые глаза бегали от парней к сенсею и Хокаге, пока не остановились на последнем. – Почему вы не возьмете их под стражу прямо сейчас? Они ведь точно лгут! Техники перемещения во времени не существует, да и просто не может быть! Это противоречит самой структуре чакры, я знаю!!! – Все присутствующие смотрели на маленькую Сакуру. Все, кроме ее сокомандников: мальчики с огромным удивлением и недоверием рассматривали свои взрослые копии, не зная, чему верить.<br/>- Это правда, настоящей техники перемещения во времени не существует. Никто не может изменить прошлое, можно лишь воссоздать его вокруг себя. – Девочка зачарованно слушала голос Учихи. – Так мы с Наруто создали совместное пространственное дзюцу, которое видоизменяет одну из существующих параллельных реальностей под время, что мы помним. Эта техника – что-то среднее между гендзюцу и ниндзюцу, ведь новая вселенная вполне автономная, и течение событий в ней от нас не зависит, однако с нашим исчезновением реальность возвращается в ту форму, в какой была изначально. При этом наши тела существуют по времени и законам родного мира, но из-за больших различий в сущностях вселенных эти все обыденные критерии сильно изменены.<br/>Сакура в шоке застыла с открытым ртом. Было видно, как она пыталась осмыслить нечто подобное… и это у нее не выходило. Впрочем, как и у всех остальных.<br/>- Подожди, - с подозрением протянул Наруто. – Ты хочешь сказать, что в нашей реальности сейчас тоже идет время?<br/>- Да, - кивнул.<br/>- ЧТО?! <br/>Блондин пораженно округлил глаза, пальцы вцепились в волосы, будто намереваясь их вырвать, а сам парень, чуть сгорбившись, стал лихорадочно ходить туда-сюда по кабинету.<br/>- То есть с момента нашего исчезновения прошло уже полгода? ПОЛ-ГОДА?!  - Наруто отпустил волосы, подошел к стене, оперся о нее руками и стал биться головой,  приглушенно ругаясь. Саске на это весело усмехнулся, пока остальные пытались придти в себя после очередного сумасшедшего действия.<br/>В итоге, спустя около минуты подобного битья, Узумаки все-таки перестал себя калечить и обессилено осел на пол.<br/>- Гаара меня прибьет. – Блондин серьезно смотрел на ухмыляющегося друга. – Даже не сомневайся. Сначала он, потом бабуля. Они…<br/>- Что они? – Саске ухмыльнулся шире.<br/>- Они заставят меня заниматься документами, -  безжизненно. – Весь день, всю ночь. – Светловолосая голова неспешно шаталась из стороны в сторону, шатая вместе с собой и тело. Пока наконец не остановилась, а глаза не сфокусировали взгляд на Учихе. – Ты не представляешь, сколько бумаги в их кабинетах, Саске. Горы. Просто… Черт! <br/>Наруто, сжав голову, уткнулся лицом в колени, выдохшись. Саске, небрежно отведя от лица темную прядь, решил сжалиться над несчастным:<br/>- Знаешь, - Учиха дождался более-менее осознанного взгляда друга, - пока мы здесь, время у нас действительно идет, только вот по системе Цукиеми. – В голубых глазах довольно долго плескалось удивление, но постепенно начало появляться понимание. -  То есть, одна секунда в реальном мире равна примерно недели в этом. – Взгляд Наруто отчетливо выражал желание кинуть чем-нибудь в друга. Врезать кулаком в его веселящееся лицо. А лучше – вызвать на настоящий бой, где он уж точно сможет показать Учихе, что нельзя так смеяться над другом!<br/>И блондин бы точно сделал что-нибудь с ухмылкой Учихи, если бы слабый голос маленького Саске не перевел все его мысли в другое русло:<br/>- Вы издеваетесь?..<br/>Наруто посмотрел на мальчика долгим взглядом. Когда он поднялся на ноги, в его лице была редкая серьезность.<br/>- Я понимаю, что все это кажется огромной шуткой. – Блондин невесело усмехнулся. – И я также понимаю, что никакие доказательства в этом случае не помогут. Поэтому… только вам решать – верить нам или нет. – Все внимание было сосредоточено на говорившем, даже взгляд его друга был направлен на Наруто. – Мы не собираемся причинять вред Конохе или кому-либо из шиноби, если того не будут требовать обстоятельства. К тому же, мы задержимся здесь максимум на месяц и, обещаю, не доставим вам лишних хлопот, - улыбка. <br/>Когда блондин замолчал, вновь наступила тишина, но в этот раз не долгая. <br/>Хокаге, обдумав все сказанное, произнес:<br/>- Так и быть. С сегодняшнего дня вы являетесь шиноби Конохи. – Седьмая команда была слишком шокирована, чтобы что-то на это возразить. – Но нужно прояснить некоторые детали. Во-первых, шиноби какого ранга вы являетесь?<br/>Двое друзей задумчиво переглянулись, после чего Саске ответил:<br/>- Джонины.<br/>- Ясно, - Третий кивнул. – Думаю, вы понимаете, что я не могу присудить вам столь высокий ранг просто так?<br/>- Конечно, - вместе.<br/>- Я устрою вам своего рода экзамен. Если вы пройдете его успешно – официально станете джонинами. – Ребята кивнули. – Еще остался вопрос ваших личностей – лучше всего будет скрыть их.<br/>- Хорошо. Тогда мы с Саске будем использовать технику перевоплощения, пока находимся в Конохе. А вот имена…<br/>- Хм? – Хирузен в ожидание посмотрел на парней. Саске ответил первым:<br/>- Индра. Нужно ведь только имя?<br/>- Да, - согласился Хокаге.<br/>А Наруто, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться, добавил:<br/> - Ладно, а я тогда буду Ашурой.<br/>Теперь ухмыльнулся уже Учиха.<br/>- Хорошо, - сказал Третий, не обращая внимания на довольно странную реакцию. – Экзамен, как мне кажется, стоит сделать как можно скорее. Завтра вас устроит?<br/>- Да.<br/>- Что ж, тогда завтра в… десять утра на втором тренировочном полигоне. – Хокаге кивнул сам себе и снова переплел перед собой пальцы, оперевшись локтями о стол. – Я приглашу нескольких джонинов и Анбу для создания скрывающего барьера – они будут единственными, кто посвящен в ситуацию помимо присутствующих сейчас.<br/>- А можно нам прийти? – неуверенно спросил маленький Наруто. За последние несколько минут он, казалось, стал серьезней, чем когда-либо был до этого.<br/>- Думаю, не в моём праве запретить вам. – Тяжелый взгляд старика прошелся по притихшим генинам, после чего вернулся к стоящим перед ним ребятам. – Вам будет предоставлена квартира на окраине Конохи – там меньше шансов заметить вас без прикрытия. – Хокаге дождался кивка и, поразмыслив, не забыл ли он еще чего, заключил: - Думаю, это все. Можете идти. – Друзья снова натянули на головы капюшоны и пошли к выходу. <br/>-  Сакура, Какаши – вы тоже можете идти. Наруто и Саске, останьтесь. Мне нужно с вами поговорить…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Учиха Саске проснулся очень рано. Когда наследник великого клана медленно открыл глаза, их ослепил блекло-белый утренний свет, отчего веки сразу закрылись. Наслаждаясь относительной темнотой, Саске прислушался: с улицы не доносились людские голоса. Учиха, пользуясь тишиной, постарался вернуться обратно в сонное состояние, но, спустя несколько минут такой попытки, бросил это дело – разум уже проснулся и спать дальше категорически отказывался. <br/>Сделав глубокий вдох, шиноби резко сел на кровати, открыл глаза и осмотрелся: все та же спальная комната квартиры, выданной хокаге. Обстановка взгляд не привлекала, поэтому Учиха повернул голову вправо – туда, где на соседней кровати спал его друг. И вот уж у кого не было проблем со сном: Наруто преспокойно лежал на боку лицом к Саске, глубоко и едва слышно дышал, полностью открывшись и обнимая скомканное одеяло. И шиноби вроде должен был умилиться этой картине, ведь добе очень редко бывает настолько тихим и милым, но Учиха чувствовал только досаду и текущее по венам раздражение. Потому что ему поспать сегодня больше не дано.<br/>Скинув с себя одеяло, Саске встал почти бесшумно – так, как подобает шиноби. И пусть тот же Узумаки проснулся бы и от такого действия, будь они на миссии, сейчас он подсознательно знал, что рядом только его друг, который ему никакого вреда не причинит.<br/>Быстро застелив кровать, Учиха ушел в ванную. Вернулся, оделся и сходил на кухню. Позавтракал. А время все еще было половина шестого. Вздохнув, Саске взял ключи, применил технику перевоплощения, изменяя лицо, и покинул квартиру, оставляя в ней мирно дрыхнущего друга.<br/>Редкие жители не обращали внимания на вполне обычного юношу, пусть и с необычным лицом – он ведь даже не шиноби, ни оружия, ни протектора, а вместо зеленого жилета свободные черные брюки и футболка. <br/>Неспешно пройдя деревню из конца в конец, Саске оказался у горы хокаге и, недолго думая, стал забираться по лестнице, ведущей в помещения для эвакуации. Засунув руки в карманы, парень степенно поднимался вверх, пока не достиг площадки, где лестница заканчивалась. Подойдя к отвесной стене из камня, шиноби сосредоточил чакру в ногах и секунду спустя уже был наверху, без малейшего шума опускаясь на землистую поверхность.<br/>Сделав несколько шагов вперед, Учиха повернулся к обрыву лицом, и вся деревня раскрылась перед ним. Невесомо улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Саске подошел к самому краю и сел на него, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую свесив вниз. Прямо под ним, освещенный лучами восходящего солнца, находился рельеф Первого Хокаге…<br/>Провернув ключ в замке, Саске открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру. Прошло уже часа три с момента его ухода,  так что Узумаки должен был проснуться. Так и оказалось: Наруто, теперь не спящий, все еще валялся на кровати, но уже в позе звездочки. Когда в комнату заглянул Учиха, парень приподнял голову, а потом удивленно брови. Брюнет, который стоял в проеме, явно не выглядел, как его друг, пусть их внешность и была в чем-то схожа. Обычно короткие иссиня-черные волосы сильно удлинились и теперь были ниже лопаток, форма глаз, носа, губ  изменилась, как и самого лица, и лишь в завораживающем темной глубиной взгляде можно было увидеть прежнего Саске – не Индру. Коротко улыбнувшись немного непривычной улыбкой, Учиха снял технику, вдоволь насладившись удивлением блондина.<br/>- Это так странно, - приглушенно. – Даже и не знаю, что сказать. Ты ведь теперь довольно часто будешь в этом облике…<br/>- Тебя это тоже касается, добе, - со вздохом ответил Саске. Узумаки задумчиво кивнул. – Доброе утро.<br/>- А? – чуть заторможено. – А, да, доброе. – Наруто улыбнулся и, проводив взглядом друга, ушедшего на кухню, начал собираться, не утруждая себя застеланием кровати.<br/>В десять часов ребята уже пересекли барьер, воздвигнутый вокруг второго полигона двумя АНБУ из отряда Хокаге. Сам Третий тоже был тут, как и несколько джонинов – Сарутоби Асума, Юхи Куренай и Майто Гай. Также была команда Какаши без самого наставника, так что друзья могли быть уверены, что не опоздали.<br/>- О, вот и вы, - старик приветственно кивнул. Джонины сохраняли серьезное молчание. – Как только подойдет Какаши, можно будет начинать.<br/>- Я уже тут, - произнес Хатаке, как раз проходящий через барьер.<br/>- Кажется, он впервые в жизни пришел вовремя, - нахмурившись, прошептал маленький Наруто. Стоящие рядом генины кивнули. Они уже было и не верили, что их сенсей вообще так умеет.<br/>- Что ж, тогда начнем, - объявил Третий. Все присутствующие обратились во внимание. – Так как обстоятельства у нас не самые обычные, экзамен тоже будет видоизменен. Учиха Саске и Узумаки Наруто, ваши навыки шиноби будут проверены в поединке с джонинами. Победа здесь не обязательна, главное продемонстрировать, на что вы способны. – Старик достал из мантии хокаге любимую трубку и быстрыми отточенными движениями набил её табаком. Легкой техникой огня зажег трубку и поднес ко рту, раскуривая. -  Первый бой состоится между Саске и Куренай.<br/>Названные шиноби кивнули и вышли в середину поля, встав напротив друг друга. Джонины и генины разошлись по периметру: кто-то сел, а кто-то прислонился к дереву, в ожидании приковав взгляд к центру полигона. Туда, где двое едва знакомых шиноби, пусть и принадлежащих к одной деревне, сложили пальцы в печати концентрации, отдавая дань уважения оппоненту.<br/>Наруто, в то время как все остальные ушли кто куда, остался стоять рядом с Хокаге. Он, сложив руки на груди, с таким же интересом смотрел на начинающийся поединок…<br/>Спустя несколько секунд неподвижности, когда над землей с шуршанием пронеслись оторванные ветром листья, начались движения. Куренай решила взять преимущество и напала первой – в ее противника ровным строем полетели сюрикены. И пока Саске, достав из ножен за спиной катану, отбивал летящее оружие, женщина, растаяв в сером облаке, появилась совсем близко к Учихе с занесенным кунаем в ладони. Тот поймал последний брошенный сюрикен на металлическое острие и отскочил от места, где кунай разрезал воздух секунду спустя. Замахнувшись правой рукой, Саске скинул с катаны чужое оружие, метко посылая его в противника.<br/>Но Куренай не была бы джонином, если не уклонилась. Она, решив сменить тактику, перешла в ближний бой, где стала наносить поочередные удары. Но здесь пришлось уворачиваться в той же мере, что и бить:  Учиха не давал себя задеть, защищаясь и контратакуя. Иногда слышался высокий звон металла при касании катаны и куная, но чаще глухие хлопки, когда очередной удар вписывался в чью-то руку или ногу. <br/>Однако спустя несколько минут такого боя женщина отскочила назад, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Она так и не смогла по-настоящему задеть Саске, а тот стал со временем, может даже неосознанно, ускорять движения, так что джонину стало туго: скорость никогда не была ее сильной стороной. Как и тайдзюцу, впрочем.<br/>Посмотрев в лицо Учихе, она почувствовала беспокойство: если он и правда представитель легендарного клана, как ее уверил Третий, то большинство его техник базируются на шарингане, но… сейчас на Куренай смотрели черными глазами без какого-либо признака додзюцу. А это наводило на неутешительные выводы...<br/>Джонин стала складывать руками печати одну за другой -  быстро, точно, без ошибок. Саске на это не реагировал, можно было лишь заметить, как сильнее напряглись мышцы, готовые к атаке. Но ее не последовало. По крайней мере, так казалось наблюдателям.<br/>Двое оппонентов стояли, смотря в лицо друг другу и совершенно не двигаясь, даже кисти Куренай больше не складывали печати, застыв в знаке концентрации. Ничего не менялось где-то с минуту, пока наблюдающие шиноби не увидели, что глаза Учиха стали красными, являя на свет три томое шарингана. В следующее мгновенье женщина рухнула на колени.<br/>Саске, все еще держа в руке катану, стал медленно подходить к застывшей джонину: в ее глазах не было осознания реальности, ведь разум полностью погрузился в чужое гендзюцу. Когда парень оказался прямо перед Куренай, никто его не остановил, думая, что джонин все-таки вырвется из иллюзии. Но нет. Лезвие волей Учихи поднялось вверх, останавливаясь под подбородком, в нескольких сантиметрах от тонкой шеи.<br/>- Бой окончен! – Голос Хокаге заставил остановиться джонинов, уже было сорвавшихся с места, чтобы остановить брюнета. – Победил Учиха Саске!<br/>Услышав нужные слова, шиноби закрыл глаза, деактивируя шаринган и снимая гендзюцу. Катана вложилась обратно в ножны.<br/>Когда женщина очнулась, то, начав падать, оперлась ладонями о землю: руки мелко подрагивали. Рядом тут же оказался Асума, помогая подняться. Он посмотрел на подругу, которая опустошенно молчала, и поднял взгляд на Учиху:<br/>- Но как?.. – Как так случилось, что мастер иллюзий не смогла ничего сделать?<br/>- На мне не действуют гендзюцу. – Он посмотрел прямо в необычно-багряные глаза женщины и криво улыбнулся. – На самом деле, для вас я наихудший возможный противник.<br/>Куренай устало опустила голову. Ее все еще трясло.<br/>- Наруто. – Парень обернулся назад, без слов прося друга подойти. Тот сразу исполнил просьбу. Увидел взгляд, направленный на женщину и произнес:<br/>- Хорошо. – Будто не замечая волны недоверия, исходящие от Асумы, положил свою ладонь на женское плечо и убрал спустя секунду. Дрожь у Куренай прекратилась. Она в удивлении посмотрела на блондина и сказала:<br/>- Спасибо, - одарив слабой, но довольно искренней улыбкой, отчего получила широкую в ответ.<br/>- Да не за что. – Широкая кисть привычно взлохматила золотистые волосы.<br/>Двое друзей стали возвращаться к Хокаге.<br/>- Я в порядке, Асума, - мягко убирая поддерживающую руку. Джонин с долей сомнений все-таки позволил подруге уйти к краю полигона, а сам остался в центре. Ведь, как он знает, следующий бой будет его.<br/>А тем временем от группы генинов отделился маленький Узумаки и, пройдя за спиной Хокаге, оказался у своей старшей версии. Подождал, пока тот склонит к нему голову,  и, прикрыв рот ладонью так, чтобы по возможности не слышал Третий, прошептал:<br/>- Ты ведь не уступишь этому Саске, да? – Мальчик бросил взгляд на стоящего неподалеку Учиху. По нахмурившемуся лицу было видно, что столь быстрая победа над джонином заставила его волноваться.<br/>- А? – немного удивленно. – Ну конечно! - Шиноби улыбнулся. Но было видно, что ответ малого не убедил. - Не боись, все будет нормально. - Ладонь немного нерешительно легла мальчику на макушку, и Наруто уже смелее заглянул ему в глаза. Улыбка смягчилась, и блондин попытался взглядом донести до маленького себя, что все в порядке, что он не проиграет. Больше никому, даже своему лучшему другу – ведь он дал обещанье. Быть светом, чтобы Саске больше не сбился с пути. Освещать ему дорогу и отгонять вездесущие тени – а для этого нужно быть сильным. Сильнее кого-либо…<br/>Но в глазах мальчика непонимание. Впрочем, его волнения отступили, и он пошел обратно к товарищам. А маленький Саске, краем наблюдавший за двумя блондинами, при приближении сокомандника повернул голову в противоположную сторону, взглядом зацепляя фигуру шиноби с катаной за спиной, уходившего от группы джонинов – видимо, они о чем-то говорили. Одинаково черные глаза встретились, и по телу мальчика прошлись мурашки. Он не понимал, с чего такая реакция, и не мог распознать тот ворох чувств, что появился в груди. Только неожиданно осознал, что между ними двумя есть огромная разница. Но в чем именно она заключается – не ясно.<br/>Впрочем, возможно, ему все это только кажется…<br/> Саске подошел к другу и едва заметным грузом положил руку ему на плечо, что-то тихо сказав на ухо. Блондин улыбнулся, повернув к брюнету лицо, но ничего не ответил. Ладонь спустилась с плеча, и Наруто пошел в центр поля, где уже стоял джонин. Встал напротив Асумы, тоже сложив пальцы в печать концентрации. Помнится, раньше весь этот этикет шиноби казался ему полной бессмыслицей… так когда все изменилось?..<br/>- Начали! – достаточно громко прозвучало из уст Хокаге. Между оппонентами начались движения, а с губ Третьего сорвалось очередное ровное облачко дыма. Неспешно поплыло вверх, в то время как шиноби на огромной скорости совершали один за другим приемы тайдзюцу. Растворилось в воздухе, поднявшись на высоту, достаточную, чтобы увидеть почти равное расстояние, на которое отпрыгнули друг от друга сражающиеся.<br/>Наруто стоял, чуть согнув ноги в коленях и оперевшись на одну рукой, наблюдал серию из трех печатей, неспешно проделанную джонином. Почувствовал, как потоки воздуха с силой втягиваются в чужие легкие и там наполняются чакрой. <br/>- Стихия ветра: пылевая буря! – Изо рта Асумы с глубоким выдохом появилась сероватая воздушная струя, своей плотностью разрывающая землю полигона и оставляющая неглубокую дорожку, тянущуюся к блондину. В момент, когда темная дымка полностью скрыла силуэт парня, джонин переместился к нему, не входя за грань действия техники. <br/>Видимо, поняв, что теперь дзюцу не будет опасно ему самому, Сарутоби достал свои лезвия, хиеном разрезал серое облако и исчез в его глубине. Прошла секунда, две – буря развеялась. Двое шиноби стояли, скрестив оружие в правых ладонях: самый обычный кунай и индивидуально созданный клинок из чакропроводящего металла. Со стороны джонинов послышались возгласы удивления, да и Хокаге сосредоточил все свое внимание на сражающихся ниндзя. Только генины не разделяли их чувств: чего удивительного в том, что кто-то отбил одно оружие другим?..<br/>- Надо же, поразительно. – Асума смотрел прямо в глаза своему непривычно юному противнику.- Твой кунай еще цел. Сколько я сражался, никто не мог отбить мой хиен обычным клинком.  – Джонин стал с любопытством осматривать перекрещенные лезвия, не ослабляя собственной хватки и не давая взять себя врасплох.<br/>- Показать?<br/>Асума мельком взглянул обратно на паренька. В его душе появились подозрения.<br/>- Давай.<br/>Количество чакры, вкладываемой парнем в технику, увеличилось. Так, что синие волны энергии, острыми нитями скользящие даже на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров от металлического лезвия, стали видимыми. Джонин инстинктивно уменьшил давление на чужой кунай, но чакра уже снова уменьшилась до оптимального размера, и голубое свечение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.<br/>- Значит, ты тоже владеешь стихией ветра. – Асума сделал шаг назад, опуская свой клинок. – Нечасто встретишь шиноби с тем же элементом, что и у меня. Мне действительно интересно сразиться с тобой, Узумаки Наруто. – Две сжатые в кулаки ладони поднялись в верхнюю стойку, и джонин-наставник направил на противника мудрый, полный боевого опыта и с толикой живого любопытства взгляд. Блондин ответил улыбкой: он предвкушал настоящий бой, который начнется сейчас, не меньше, чем стоящий напротив мужчина.<br/>Подошвы ботинок с глухим шорохом прошлись по земле: Наруто принял более удобную позицию. Поднял руку с зажатым кунаем на уровень лица и сосредоточил все свое внимание на противнике.<br/>Когда Асума с поразительной быстротой оказался рядом, блондин был готов, отбив нацелившееся на него лезвие. Пригнулся так, что следующий удар прошелся над головой. Развернулся, уходя от новой атаки хиеном, но пропустил мощный пинок в живот и улетел на три-четыре метра. Вовремя сгруппировался и приземлился на ноги, сразу начиная бежать обратно с занесенным назад кунаем.<br/>Следующая техника и та скорость, с которой ее выполнил джонин, не дожидаясь атаки оппонента, застали Наруто врасплох.<br/>- Стихия огня: горящее облако пепла! <br/>Непроглядное облако, полное мелких почти черных хлопьев, в одно мгновенье захватило парня, вновь скрывая его от глаз наблюдателей. Пепел стал распространяться дальше по полигону, однако не так быстро, как раньше: главная задача уже выполнена.<br/>Темный поток все еще вырывался изо рта Асумы, когда его зубы резко сжались, и особая смесь вспыхнула на краю губ, за долю секунды передавая огонь остальным частицам. И в следующий миг уже послышался взрыв, полыхнув ярко-оранжевыми и желтыми пятнами, обдавая жаром всех вокруг и ненадолго оглушая рядом стоящих. <br/>На лице джонина появилась легкая, немного грустная улыбка: тот мальчишка был в самом эпицентре…<br/>Пепел оседал медленно. Плюс этой техники был и в том, что после взрыва можно без проблем скрыться в окружающем пепле для новой атаки, но Асума этого не сделал – наоборот, его фигуру ничто не скрывало от чужих глаз.<br/> Для джонинов такое поведение не выглядело необычным, они лишь удивились, по прошествии где-то десятка секунд после взрыва, что те два друга оказались так различны по силе. Генины в который раз стояли в удивлении: за последние несколько дней они видели такое, что мало кто из их ровесников мог представить. В маленьком джинчурики, в отличии от одногруппников, чувствовалось еще и разочарование вперемешку со стыдом, но он старался не подавать виду, что, впрочем, получалось у него довольно плохо.<br/>Третий повернул голову к рядом стоящему Учихе: ни тени беспокойства на лице. Черты как всегда плавные, в черных глазах спокойствие, а бледные губы расслаблены. Словно не его друга только что пожрала сокрушительная техника... Подумав над характером подобных представителей почти вымершего клана, Хокаге нахмурился. Но тут он вдруг вспомнил то чувство, что смог прочитать в момент небольшой перепалки парней в его кабинете, прищурился, глядя на Саске, и нахмурился еще больше. Поймал косой взгляд и убедился в своих выводах.<br/>Этот Учиха спокоен не из-за своей черствости или чего-то подобного, а из-за знания. Того, что его друг не проиграл. И не проиграет.<br/>Будто в ответ на мысли Третьего, в Асуму полетел кунай, с тихим свистом вылетая из гущи пепла, который уже постепенно оседал. Следом показался и сам блондин: абсолютно целый и без следа ожогов. Со стороны генинов послышался радостный вскрик: маленький Наруто не сдержался и теперь улыбался во всю ширь, подняв кулак в воздух. <br/>Асума снова встал в стойку, с нетерпением смотря на остановившегося в нескольких шагах блондина. Он был очень рад сразиться с таким противником...<br/>Но его эмоции сменились в последующую миллисекунду, когда шиноби словно телепортировался в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Джонин чудом успел занести горящий чакрой хиен, блокируя чужой кунай. <br/>Глаза в глаза:  теперь наставник мог видеть всю синеву радужки, бледно-голубыми всполохами начинавшуюся у зрачка и заканчивающуюся глубоким ночным цветом у края.<br/>Металл высоко звенел от напряжения и количества чакры, выпускаемой двумя шиноби. Но тут послышался грубый треск, и в тот миг, когда кусок искусно выполненного лезвия коснулся земли, перед горлом мужчины уже был кунай. Еще сантиметр – и прольется кровь, а джонин, застыв в ступоре от удивления, не сможет ничего сделать…<br/>- Сто-оп! Победитель – Узумаки Наруто! – Третьему стоило большого труда сказать эти слова. И хотя внешне он никак этого не показал, но он очень хотел продолжить бой в надежде, что Асума… его сын все-таки выкрутится и не проиграет. Хокаге склонил голову и прикрыл глаза. Трубка больше не покоилась во рту, зажатая между пальцами.<br/>- М-даа. – У шеи больше не покоился клинок, но джонин все еще мог наблюдать стоящего в метре от него блондина. – Кажется, это первый раз, когда я проиграл так быстро. Поздравляю! – На лице мужчины появилась вполне искренняя улыбка, пусть и чувствовалось, что подобного исхода он точно не ожидал. – Я рад, что ты один из шиноби Конохи. Было бы неприятно встретиться с таким противником на настоящем поле боя.<br/>- Хах, спасибо. – Наруто смущенно закинул руку за голову: все-таки не каждый день ему подобные слова джонины говорят. <br/>- Кстати… можешь рассказать, как ты смог выйти из моей техники без каких-либо ожогов? – Было видно, что ответ на этот вопрос мужчине очень интересен.  – Может, смогу ее как-нибудь улучшить, чтобы обойти не так просто было.<br/>- Э-эм, - блондин замялся, обдумывая, что сказать, - вообще, я использовал одно защитное дзюцу – оно просто не подпустило ко мне огонь. Наверное, это главная слабость вашей техники, Асума-сенсей. – Парень задумчиво кивнул. – Но шиноби, которые пользуются защитой, совсем не много, так что не думаю, что вам стоит об этом волноваться. – Взгляд Наруто упал на оставшуюся металлическую половинку, все еще покоящуюся в ладони джонина. – Простите за лезвие, теперь новое придется делать, наверное.<br/>- Да это ничего, так даже лучше. Появился стимул больше тренироваться, чтобы никто не смог пробить мой хиен. – Мужчина криво усмехнулся и убрал клинки в специальную сумку. – Хочу пожелать тебе удачи в следующем бою.<br/>- А разве этот не был последним?<br/>- Нет, - Асума покачал головой. – Теперь будет поединок, где проверят ваши навыки работы в команде.<br/>- А, поэтому здесь Какаши-сенсей и… Гай-сенсей? – с небольшой заминкой.<br/>- Да. – Сарутоби, когда они поравнялись с остальными джонинами, пошел к своим. – Удачи!<br/>- Спасибо! – Наруто повернул голову к наставникам. В их лицах прямым текстом читалось недоверие. Впрочем, Асума тоже, надо сказать, не доверял ребятам абсолютно, хотя его мнение после поединка и сдвинулось в лучшую сторону.<br/>«Чего и следовало ожидать…»<br/>- Что ж, - вновь подал голос Хокаге, - остался еще один поединок. Большинство миссий проводится шиноби в группе или паре, и если вы двое станете джонинами, то и справляться со всеми заданиями вы будете не по одиночке, а вдвоем. – Саске молча подошел к другу. – Поэтому следующий бой пройдет между вами и Какаши с Гаем.<br/>- Ясно. – Учиха, на секунду поравнявшись с блондином и выслушав Третьего, пошел дальше к центру полигона, не дожидаясь кого-либо еще. Впрочем, на месте его уже ждали два названных джонина. Видимо, порядок боев был заранее объяснен и им тоже.<br/>В этот раз Хокаге пожелал задержавшемуся Узумаки удачи. Возможно, предыдущие сражения так на него повлияли или же он каким-то чувством знал, что этот поединок будет тяжелее. Вообще, он не желал проигрыша кому-либо из противников – для него все они теперь равные шиноби его деревни, и он одинаково примет победу и тех, и других.<br/>Ну, может Хатаке и Гая чуть более радостно…<br/>- Саске, - обратился блондин, подходя к стоявшему в противоположной стороне от джонинов Учихе, - против сенсея толстобровика обычные приемы не сработают, - уже тише, так, чтобы только друг и услышал. <br/>- Знаю. Скажи, когда придет время, и я тебя прикрою, - без тени сомнений или непонимания. Уж что-что, а стиль боя блондина Саске знает лучше кого-либо другого.<br/>- Угум, - голова двинулась вверх и вниз, а сам Наруто уже стоял, смотря прямо на своего сенсея, напялившего на лицо любимую улыбку.  По телу прошла легкая дрожь: он никогда не сражался с Какаши вот так, всерьез. А в мозгу следом промелькнула мысль, что у его друга подобный опыт уже имеется.<br/>Теперь блондин встряхнул головой из стороны в стороны, отгоняя все ненужное. Не думая больше ни о чем, кроме предстоящего боя, он снова сложил пальцы в нужную печать.<br/>Как только руки всех четверых опустились, начался последний бой…<br/>Как ни странно, первым напал Учиха.<br/>Катана с легким металлическим свистом вышла из ножен, и парень уже был перед Хатаке с занесенным клинком в правой руке. Отбивать оружие джонин не рискнул, вместо этого отскочив и дав путь своему напарнику: Гай появился сверху, уже с открытыми первыми вратами и с задранной в ударе идеально прямой ногой.<br/>- Вихрь листа!<br/>Атаку остановил блок из скрещенных рук, и Саске развернулся в сторону, ослабляя воздействие и по инерции отъезжая назад, пока стопа противника не скользнула по коже и Гай не приземлился в другой стороне.  Там, где его уже ждал блондин. <br/>Последовала серия ударов кулаков, в которые Наруто вкладывал максимальные сейчас силу и скорость, но пробить защиту зеленого Зверя так и не вышло. Джонин довольно улыбнулся.<br/>Парень отпрыгнул на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы видеть обоих соперников одновременно. Саске был на несколько метров впереди и молча смотрел на не двигающегося Хатаке. Тот поднял руку вверх, неспешно отводя повязку с глаза. На Учиху посмотрел никогда не угасающий шаринган, словно разделенный пополам вертикальным шрамом. Темные глаза покраснели в ответ, и по радужки закружили томое. Катана, зажатая в руке, отошла чуть в сторону, острием не доставая всего лишь несколько сантиметров до земли.<br/>- Саске, - шепот в тишине, - сейчас.<br/>Едва заметный кивок, и Учиха уже переместился назад, спиной закрывая севшего на землю и скрестившего перед собой ноги блондина. Противники не сдвинулись с места, пока Наруто не соединил перед собой сжатые в кулаки ладони, а его друг не поднял катану чуть выше. Тогда, поняв, что время идет не в их пользу, Какаши вытащил стопку сюрикенов и запустил их в живые мишени, сам начиная движения. На секунду повернул лицо в сторону, чтобы убедиться: взгляд Гая направлен куда угодно, только не на парня с легендарным додзюцу.<br/>Саске тем временем отбил брошенное в него оружие, меняя траекторию полета так, что сюрикены повонзались в окружающие деревья, волей случая не попав в людей. Зеленый Зверь оказался рядом мгновенье спустя после того, как последнее лезвие воткнулось в древесину, и Учиха был вынужден пригнуться, избегая его удара. И еще, и еще раз – Саске не был достаточно силен, чтобы блокировать каждую атаку, а сменить позицию и перегруппироваться позволить себе сейчас не мог, поэтому решил положиться на свою скорость и постоянно уворачиваться, иногда отклоняя удары в сторону. <br/>Молнию над головой парень скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, ускользая вбок за секунду до того, как на том месте, где он стоял, приземлился Какаши с Чидори в ладони. Гай, как оказалось, уже успел отойти и теперь открывал следующие врата.<br/>Учиха вздохнул, втягивая воздух глубоко в легкие, и уже принял более удобную стойку, смотря на своего давнего учителя с горящей электричеством рукой. Приготовился к новой атаке и вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла кисть друга:<br/>- Спасибо. – Наруто поднялся с земли и теперь смотрел на оппонентов изменившими свой цвет глазами с оранжевыми полосами на веках.<br/>- Что за?.. – Четко направленный удар отправил Какаши в полет, в конце которого наставник врезался в дерево в паре метров от группы джонинов, оставляя на стволе широкую вмятину. Едва не сполз вниз, но успел схватиться за рельефную кору и остался стоять на ногах, пораженно глядя на парня, который уже на бешеной скорости сражался с Гаем. После Хатаке наблюдал, как полетел и его напарник, оставляя на земле глубокий след от концентрированной физической энергии.<br/>Воспользовавшись моментом, когда Учиха подошел к блондину, поворачивая лицо к нему, а не к Какаши, тот создал двух клонов, сам затаившись. Клоны подошли к уже вставшему и действительно счастливому Зверю, когда парни, обменявшись взглядами, встали спина к спине, принимая наиболее удобную для них позицию. Другие не видели, и только Хокаге заметил, что блондин все то время, что не ведется бой, сохраняет полную неподвижность:<br/>- Режим сеннина.<br/>- Да, я тоже так думаю, - послышалось от Асумы. Джонины, которые уже пару раз чуть не стали случайными объектами сражения, подошли поближе к Хокаге. К генинам, что удивительно, ничего не прилетело, и они еще стояли на том же месте, где и в начале поединков. – Тогда ничего удивительного, что я проиграл – это уже совсем другой уровень.<br/>- О чем это вы? – спросила Куренай, отводя глаза от о чем-то договаривающихся наставников. Между их оппонентами, кстати,  висела ничем не нарушаемая тишина.<br/>- Сендзюцу – использование энергии природы для своих техник. За всю историю мира шиноби, едва ли наберется пара десятков тех, кто владел этим искусством. А уж в подобном возрасте тем более.<br/>- Значит, эти дети… они настолько талантливы?<br/>- Да, - Хокаге кивнул. Его пальцы переплелись за спиной. – Мне всегда было интересно, какими они вырастут. – Глаза на морщинистом лице обратились вверх, к почти безоблачному небу. – Но я даже не мог представить, что они достигнут подобной силы…<br/>- Ну, они ведь шиноби Конохи. Значит, это хорошо, что у ребят такие способности?<br/>Третий ничего не ответил, погрузившись в свои мысли, а Асума с сомнением промолчал. Спустя секунду его губы уже сжимали фильтр сигареты, на кончике которой стал степенно появляться дым…<br/>Гай, решив не мелочиться, открыл еще трое врат, отчего его кожа покраснела, жаром энергии опаляя все вокруг. Фигуру Зверя окутало зеленое сияние, и он вновь бросился в бой. <br/>Решив снова испробовать на себе силу того блондинчика, Гай напал именно на него. Но Наруто, до этого стоявший неподвижно, резко отскочил от своего друга вперед так, что джонин попал в расстояние между ними. И в тот миг, когда парень двинулся в сторону, снова избегая атаки, Саске сделал то же самое, но в противоположную сторону. Не замечающий подобных мелочей джонин провернул атаку, вложив огромное количество энергии и развивая бешеную скорость. Блондин подпрыгнул вверх, подобно лягушке, и уже в воздухе настиг противника, с поражающей силой отбивая удары. <br/>Наруто приземлился чуть в стороне, а следом сдвинулся Учиха, еще и делая несколько шагов назад. Расстояние между спинами ребят сократилось до метра.<br/>Зеленый зверь, не ослабляя давления энергии, снова переместился к блондину, но на этот раз ответные действия были другими: Наруто закрыл глаза и присел, широко расставив ноги и перенеся вес на одну из них, пригибаясь к земле как можно ниже. А Саске, не уступая в скорости, бросился к нему, останавливаясь лишь в паре-тройке сантиметров; в вытянутой в сторону руке была зажата катана, как продолжение тела брюнета разрезающая воздух в направлении джонина.<br/>Гай успел отпрыгнуть за миг до того, как лезвие прошло место, где была его голова.<br/>- Вот это да! – в голосе Гая чувствовался восторг. – В вас горит удивительная сила юности! <br/>Саске отвел катану назад и отошел на свою прошлую позицию. Наруто встал, принимая прежнее положение. Клоны их наставника тем временем подошли ближе – в их руках зажглись молнии, создавая характерный стрекочущий звук и соединяясь друг с другом в цепь.<br/>- Давай, Гай! – Вечный Соперник с таким серьезным выражением лица порадовал зверя даже больше, чем его противники.<br/>- Да!<br/>Последующие атаки совершались едва ли не с миллисекундной скоростью, но ребята все также сохраняли свою позицию, перемещаясь по кругу: прикрывали без слов, выполняли совместные атаки, никак об этом не сговариваясь. Когда в них нацелилась цепная молния, синхронно разошлись по сторонам, пропуская двух Какаши, а потом снова замыкая своеобразный круг. <br/>Глаза Наруто почти все время были закрыты, в то время как шаринган Учихи непрерывно менял направление обзора, успевая засечь каждое движение противников. Вдруг веки блондина резко поднялись, секунду спустя изменив свой цвет с оранжевого на обычный:<br/>- Саске, снизу!<br/>Отпрыгнуть в этот раз пришлось далеко, но зато настоящий Какаши, появившийся из-под земли, не смог провернуть свою атаку, а клоны развеялись. Джонин пошел к стоящему почти у самого края полигона Учихе, в то время как его напарник снова избрал себе в противники блондина.<br/>- Ой!<br/>- УО-О-О-О!! – Гай стал концентрировать в себе оставшиеся силы врат, а у Наруто режим сеннина уже подошел к концу. Парень запаниковал, но увидев несущуюся на него фигуру постарался взять в себя в руки и успокоиться… <br/>Хатаке смотрел на брюнета единственно открытым глазом-шаринганом, оценивая, какую атаку использовать против этого Учихи. Не особо долго думая, джонин стал снова накапливать чакру в руке, зажатой кистью другой у локтя,  позволяя свой природной стихии взять верх и преобразовать энергию в электричество.<br/>- Райкири! – Необычайно быстрые и смертельно опасные всполохи молний то и дело выбрасывались в стороны, заметно освещая окружающее пространство, пусть и был безоблачный день.<br/>- Хм. – Черноволосая голова немного склонилась, а красная радужка глаз скрылась за длинными прядями челки. Ладонь, в которой уже не было катаны, поднялась вверх и стала светиться белым. Послышался тонкий звук, напоминающий голоса тысячи птиц. – Чидори! – Пальцы мягко сжались до идеала выточенным движением, и молния, необычная в своей плавности и поразительной скорости, стала вырываться из кисти Учихи.<br/>Плечо незримо повелось назад, и рука выпрямилась, занося смертоносную технику. Колени чуть согнулись, принимая более удобную стойку. <br/>Какаши едва удалось справиться с удивлением, и он тоже сосредоточился, готовый узнать, у кого это дзюцу выходит лучше  –  у него или у его ученика.<br/>Обладатели додзюцу сорвались одновременно: ладони, окутанные техниками, встретились ровно на середине. Несколько долгих секунд каждая из них старалась преодолеть защиту и разрезать чужую молнию… Но нет – они равны.<br/>Противников отбросило волной друг от друга, когда действие обоих дзюцу превысило определенную грань. Саске, провернув в воздухе сальто и не успев еще приземлиться, быстро сделал серию печати и, глубоко вдохнув, выдохнул пылающую струю огня:<br/>- Огромный огненный шар!<br/>Какаши в который раз мысленно поблагодарил своего друга за то, что тот подарил ему шаринган.<br/>Быстрые печати, выполненные джонином, и касание ладонью земли сразу, как Хатаке коснулся ногами твердой поверхности, спасли его от горящего пламени: каменная стена выросла посреди полигона, принимая технику на себя. Какаши, переводя дыхание, оглянулся назад, туда, где сражался его напарник, и был рад, что тот в порядке: пусть Гай больше не использовал врата, но держался он все равно молодцом, не позволяя атакам блондина достигнуть цели.<br/>Хатаке уже хотел посмотреть, что такое решил предпринять Наруто, неожиданно отойдя от оппонента и будто сконцентрировавшись, но его отвлекли самым наглым образом: стену из земли проломили так, что она разлетелась на мелкие кусочки. Джонин выхватил кунай и стал оборонятся от нацеленной катаны – вполне удачно, у Саске не выходило пробить защиту. Но вот по лезвию Кусанаги прошелся разряд, и кунай сломался – только Какаши ожидал нечто подобное после предыдущих сражений и смог вовремя увернуться.<br/>Саске едва заметно нахмурил брови, взгляд красных глаз стал жестче – но джонин бы просто не успел среагировать на это. Хотя он был уверен, что поймать его у Учихи не получится, ведь он не отрывал от него своего шарингана ни на мгновенье. <br/>Вдруг произошла заминка. Какаши сам не понял, как и почему, но его тело неожиданно остановилось – всего лишь на секунду, но этого оказалось достаточно. Мужчина замер.<br/>Лезвие катаны почти касалось шеи.<br/>Хатаке смотрел в глаза Учихе – самый обычный шаринган с тремя томое, как и был до этого. От раздумий его отвлек крик «Расенган!», но голову джонин не повернул, опасаясь нарваться на клинок.<br/>Следующая фраза, произнесенная Хокаге, заставила Какаши прикрыть глаза, понимая, каким оказался исход.<br/>- Бой окончен!<br/>Наруто остановил ладонь на некотором расстоянии от груди противника, не давая технике повредить сенсея. Услышав нужные слова, он развеял Расенган, отодвинулся от Гая и устало оперся ладонями о колени, стараясь перевести дыхание: это сражение далось ему нелегко. <br/>- Эй. – Наруто поднял взгляд на стоящего впереди джонина. – Ты молодец, парень. Давай как-нибудь сразимся еще раз! – На блондина была направлена рука с поднятым вверх большим пальцем, а лицо Гая тем временем засияло неприлично широкой улыбкой.<br/>- Обязательно! – Наруто выпрямился. Глянул на друга, который уже убрал свою катану в ножны, и пошел к нему, ведь зеленый Зверь уже прибежал к остальным джонинам делиться впечатлениями.<br/>Лицо Какаши все еще принимало задумчивое выражение, когда рядом оказался блондин с легкой приветственной улыбкой. Тогда он и принял решение.<br/>Левый глаз джонина резко сменил рисунок на радужке:<br/>- Камуи!<br/>Наруто не успел никак среагировать, когда вдруг на коже появилось ощущение очень знакомой чакры, а глаза заволокла фиолетовая пелена.<br/>- Саске…<br/>- Как я и думал.<br/>Всю фигуру Учихи окутывала полупрозрачная дымка, принявшая вокруг туловища форму ребер с отходящей влево костяной рукой, которая невесомо сжимает в своих пальцах Наруто.  Рука Саске была так же отброшена в сторону, словно защищая, а заметно изменившийся взгляд был направлен куда-то над блондином – туда, где пространство стало очень странно искажаться. Глаза смотрели несколько секунд, абсолютно не моргая, пока у техники словно не пошел обратный отчет и реальность не стала возвращаться в свою обычную форму. Парень отвел взгляд лишь когда от техники не осталось и следа.<br/>А джонин стал неумолимо оседать на землю.<br/>- Какаши-сенсей! – Наруто, чувствуя окружающую энергию и зная то, что другу нужно время на ее преобразование, одним сильным импульсом выпустил наружу собственную чакру, желтоватым светом окружившую его фигуру. Быстрыми шагами стал идти к учителю, преодолевая метры, взятые под действие Сусаноо, и краем глаза замечая, как его светлая чакра безвольно смешивается с темной Саске, тонкими нитями прорезая фиолетовое облако и иногда переплетаясь с ним.<br/>Когда блондин вышел за грань техники, то это его свечение тут же угасло. Он за пару шагов подошел к джонину и положил ладонь ему на лоб, немного отведя протектор, и сосредоточенно прикрыл веки. <br/>Саске сложил пальцы в печать, и Сусаноо стало постепенно исчезать: сначала мелко плавились кости, а потом уже начала растворяться и сама чакра.  Как только исчезли последние фиолетовые облачка у ног Учихи, шаринган парня сменил рисунок на обычный, а потом вернулись и привычные черные глаза. К этому моменту уже очнулся Хатаке и теперь с помощью блондина поднимался на ноги.<br/>- Ты в порядке, Какаши? – спросила подошедшая Куренай, пока Асума закинул руку джонина себе за плечи, поддерживая.<br/>- Да. – Наставник сдвинул повязку обратно на глаз и повернулся к недавнему противнику: - Мангеке, значит?<br/>- Да.<br/>Наруто поначалу смотрел на друга с беспокойством, но поняв, что тот не видит повода переживать, глубоко вздохнул.<br/>- Если нужно, мы позже все объясним…<br/>- Не стоит, - прервал подошедший к группе шиноби Третий. – Как я понимаю, всего этого нам лучше не знать. – Хокаге бросил быстрый взгляд на генинов, почти сразу возвращая его обратно. – С этого дня вы двое являетесь полноправными джонинами Конохи, поздравляю!<br/>- Спасибо. – Лицо блондина снова окрасила улыбка. – Мы пойдем?<br/>- Конечно. Миссии начнутся завтра, а сегодня можете отдохнуть.<br/>- Хорошо. – Саске без лишних слов обхватил друга за плечи, беря часть его веса на себя. – До свидания.<br/>В то недолгое время, которое потребовалось ребятам, чтобы почти дойти до границы барьера, Наруто пытался доказать, что ему не нужна помощь и чувствует он себя отлично. Но убедить Учиху у него не вышло – тот привел весомый довод, что блондин еще от техники перемещения не успел восстановиться.<br/>Поэтому, когда друзей остановил маленький джинчурики, взрослый Узумаки недовольно хмурился.<br/>- Э-эй! – Обиженная мина блондина мигом исчезла и он с интересом посмотрел на меньшую копию себя. А мальчик улыбнулся: – Ты сдержал обещание.  Спасибо!<br/>- А, не за что. – Наруто смущенно потрепал волосы свободной рукой, но чуть их не вырвал, когда Учиха резко дернул его тушу к барьеру:<br/>- Идем уже!<br/>- Вот засранец… - тихо, так, чтобы вышеназванная сволочь если и услышала, то промолчала. <br/>Сзади послышался заливистый детский смех…<br/>Саске ослабил хватку, чтобы друг сделал нужную серию печатей, как и он сам, изменяя облик на давно забытых людьми предшественников. Снова закинул себе на плечи руку Узумаки, который как бы не выглядел, все равно остается тем же Наруто.<br/>Улыбнулся, едва подняв уголки губ в так свойственной ему манере. <br/>Барьер остался позади…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глава 17.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В дверь постучали. Уже проснувшийся Саске, который до этого убирался на кухне после раннего завтрака, пошел открывать, зная, что добе стука наверняка не услышал. Маленьких гостей он встретил в одних свободных бриджах (ведь на улице было довольно жарко) и без особого удивления. Махнул рукой, приглашая в квартиру. Мальчики зашли без промедления, а вот девочка еще несколько секунд просто стояла на месте, заворожено смотря на торс брюнета.<br/>- Чем обязаны такому раннему визиту?<br/>- Хотим поговорить, слишком многое произошло за последнее время, - ответил маленький Учиха.<br/>- Ясно.<br/>- А где Наруто? – Блондин уже успел осмотреться в небольшой квартирке и с удивлением обнаружил, что названного объекта тут не наблюдается.<br/>- Он на улице, медитирует. – Саске провел детей в зал, где взял из шкафа пару футболок, одну из которых  натянул на себя. Сзади послышался огорченный девичий вздох. – Здесь небольшой садик возле здания, скрытый от прохожих деревьями – Третий выделил его нам.<br/>Шиноби отодвинул дверцу, ведущую из зала в сад, и зашел в проем – генины   следом. Посередине оказалась круглая полянка, усеянная невысокой травой. Вокруг нее ровным полукругом возвышались деревья, некоторые из которых оказались фруктовыми. Были даже две сакуры, которые уже давно отцвели и теперь усыпаны крупными вишнями. Хотя внимание вошедших было приковано не к красотам природы, а к каменному валуну, совсем тонкому в обхвате, но по высоте не уступающем деревьям. Рядом почти ровной стопкой лежали квадратные плитки. И когда ребята подняли взгляд вверх, то смогли увидеть, что у валуна острый наконечник, и на нем поразительным образом держится плита, на котором еще более удивительно сидит Узумаки.<br/>Маленький Учиха никогда не мог представить, что ЭТО называется «медитировать».<br/>Футболка в руках Саске, до этого аккуратно сложенная, скрутилась, принимая более компактную форму. Парень откинул ладонь с предметом одежды назад и, прицелившись, послал ее в полет. Ткань приземлилась точно на левое плечо закрывшего глаза друга, после чего окрашенные оранжевым  веки тут же открылись. Еще секунду фигура блондина шаталась, потеряв равновесие, но затем неумолимо стала падать. Плита тоже полетела вниз, как и футболка, поэтому Наруто схватил их в обе руки, сам приготовившись к не самому мягкому приземлению. <br/>Когда тело с грохотом коснулось твердой поверхности, кто-то из генинов закричал, и не было понятно, кто именно. Возможно, что все разом. <br/>В воздух поднялись комья земли и побеспокоенная пыль. Послышался звук, будто камень ударился о камень, и после рядом с Учихой появилась рука с зажатой в ней футболкой. Саске смог уйти от удара, откинувшись корпусом назад, но  блондин не стал атаковать снова. <br/>Пыль уже более-менее осела, когда Наруто с раздражением произнес:<br/>- Скотина. – Дыхание немного сбилось, и перед следующей фразой блондин сделал глубокий вдох. – Больше никогда так не делай, теме!<br/>- Ты бы все равно не поранился.<br/>- Ну и что! По-твоему, скидывать друзей с такой высоты – это нормально?<br/>- Хм. – Саске чуть повернул голову, смотря на генинов. Увидев взгляд Сакуры, направленный теперь на полуголого Узумаки, добавил: – Оденься.  <br/>Шиноби спорить не стал. Натянув на себя любимую оранжевую футболку, Наруто уселся на траву в тени деревьев. Рядом через мгновение приземлился Учиха, а потом присоединились и ребята. Маленький джинчурики, приметив недалеко яблочное дерево, потянулся к нему и сорвал спелый фрукт, протер о свою куртку и стал без стеснения его поедать.<br/>- Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? – напомнил Саске.<br/>- Да много о чем… - Наруто задумчиво проглотил кусок яблока. <br/>- Вы тогда сказали, что не прибыли из будущего, а просто видоизменили под прошлое реальность. Получается, что мы на самом деле не существуем, и только вы здесь по-настоящему живые? – Сакура смущенно прикусила губу. Она не думала, что задаст вопрос первой, но все как-то само вышло. Взгляды сразу двух Учих, направленные на нее, заставили девочку покраснеть.<br/>- Смотря, что подразумевать под словом «реальность». – Рука Учихи перекочевала с колена на землю, пальцы стали едва заметно перебирать мелкие травинки. – Для нас настоящее то измерение, где мы родились, и мы живем по его правилам. Мы можем считать, что в любой другой реальности жизни нет, но это будет лишь ограничением нашего сознания... На самом деле, все состоит из энергии, и когда мы переместились в это измерение, переделывая его под себя, может быть, там уже существовало свое течение времени и своя реальность, на которую мы на самом деле и не воздействовали никак. – Поймав абсолютно ничего не понимающие взгляды всех четверых, шиноби заключил: – В любом случае, не стоит загружать этим голову. Еще вопросы? – Было ясно, что больше на эту тему Саске говорить не намерен. И его друг вздохнул с облегчением.<br/>- Сколько вам лет?<br/>- Если считать по времени вне действия техники, то мне семнадцать, а ему восемнадцать. – Наруто указал на Учиху.<br/>- Получается, через пять лет мы уже сможем побеждать джонинов? – Глаза маленького носителя Лиса предвкушающе загорелись.<br/>Ребята переглянулись. <br/>- Да.<br/>- Кру-у-уто!! – Мальчик радостно подпрыгнул на месте и, погодя, засунул в рот остатки яблока.<br/>- Постойте, - Сакура не удержалась от вопроса. – Обычно шиноби требуется много лет, чтобы дойти до уровня чунина, а джонинами вообще становятся немногие. Что такое произошло, из-за чего вы всего за пять лет стали настолько сильнее? – Маленький Учиха тоже с интересом посмотрел на парней.<br/>- Ну-у, - задумчиво протянул Наруто, - для начала надо сказать, что очень многие становились джонинами даже в вашем возрасте. Тот же Какаши-сенсей, как я знаю, был еще младше вас, когда стал капитаном своей команды. – Блондин подпер ладонью подбородок. – А насчет нас… За эти пять лет произошло столько всего, что мы бы либо стали сильнее, либо погибли. – На эти слова друга Саске усмехнулся, чуть опустив голову.<br/>- Например, что? – Мальчик Учиха впервые задал вопрос.<br/>- Ну там…<br/>- Наруто. – Взгляд шиноби ясно дал понять, что Узумаки пора заткнуться. – Сейчас вам лучше этого не знать.<br/>- И почему же?<br/>Саске на этот вопрос промолчал. Последующая тишина нарушалась только едва слышным жеванием: Сакура и Наруто вполне успешно поглощали вишни.<br/>Игра в гляделки между двумя Учихами , где младший пытался все-таки узнать нужный ему ответ, неожиданно прекратилась, когда девочка уже гораздо более уверенно, чем раньше, спросила:<br/>- А со мной из вашего времени все в порядке?<br/>Наруто, немного удивившись, немедленно ответил:<br/>- Конечно!<br/>- А я тоже сильная?<br/>- Да, Сакура-чан, - с улыбкой. – Ты станешь отличным медиком и спасешь очень много людей!<br/>- Медиком? – теперь была очередь девочки удивляться. Но, после некоторых размышлений, в ней появились сомнения: - Если я такая сильная, то почему вы здесь без меня?<br/>Ребята на некоторое время замолчали, думая, как бы лучше ответить. Саске нашелся первым:<br/>- Дело в том, что мы с Наруто уже некоторое время путешествуем по миру, а Сакура сейчас очень нужна в деревне. К тому же, техника рассчитана только на тех, кто ее применяет.<br/>- Понятно.<br/>К этому моменту дети уже перестали поедать фрукты с ягодами, и теперь держали в ладошках косточки и другой несъедобный мусор, чтобы культурно его вынести и не засорять полный вкусностей сад. Вдруг над кронами деревьев появилась птица, на спине которой был закреплен какой-то свиток. Сделав несколько мощных махов крыльями, она спикировала и плавно уселась на плечо Саске, своими кожистыми лапками зацепившись за ткань.<br/>- Сообщение от хокаге. – Учиха достал пергамент и стал про себя читать; птица, выполнив свою работу, улетела. – Нам нужно явиться к нему через час за деталями предстоящей миссии.<br/>Свиток был свернут как можно туже, после чего на кончиках пальцев парня загорелось пламя, которое невероятно быстро поглотило бумагу. Оставшийся пепел улетел с ладони следующим порывом ветра.<br/>- У вас еще остались вопросы? <br/>- Да, - ответил маленький Учиха, - но сейчас не время для них. <br/>Мальчик поднялся и неспешно пошел в сторону выхода из сада, засунув руки в карманы, а его напарники последовали за ним. Двое друзей покинули зеленую полянку последними и смогли заметить, как дети выкинули косточки в мусорку, стоящую у одного из деревьев. Проводили их до двери, где попрощались и пожелали друг другу удачи – у команды Какаши тоже сегодня намечались миссии.<br/>Когда гости ушли, Наруто и Саске молча переглянулись. Сказать вслух было нечего.<br/>***<br/>Деревянная дверь приоткрылась почти бесшумно, приглашая посетителей внутрь. Те немедля вошли и встали напротив хозяина кабинета, не доходя несколько шагов до его стола, знатно обложенного свитками.<br/>- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал Третий, перебирая куски пергамента с большими латинскими буквами в поисках нужного. – Как вам на новом месте, все в порядке?<br/>- Да, спасибо, все хорошо. – Ашура, который Наруто, привычно улыбнулся.<br/>- Угу, - старик кивнул, внимательно перечитывая текст на одном из свитков с буквой В. – Насчет вашего задания… В одном из городов Огня, на границе со страной Рисовых Полей произошло ограбление крупного ювелирного магазина. Была украдена лишь одна вещь, но очень ценная – небольшого размера кольцо из белого золота с граненой черной жемчужиной. Работа недавно погибшего мастера, поэтому стоит огромные деньги.<br/>- Даже для такой ценности ранг миссии слишком высок, - произнес Учиха.<br/>- Верно, - согласился Хокаге, - дело осложняется тем, что воры смогли уничтожить всю охрану магазина, а это пятеро наемных чунинов.<br/>- Тогда понятно.<br/>- Все это произошло позавчера, и владелец ювелирного уже нанял несколько людей на случай, если ограбление повторится. Посланец прибыл сегодня утром, он будет возвращаться вместе с вами, чтобы обезопасить себя и хозяина, а также подтвердить, что вы действительно шиноби Конохи.<br/>- То есть, нам нужно будет найти это кольцо? – спросил Узумаки.<br/>- Не только. Еще от вас требуется поймать воров и предоставить их местному суду.<br/>- Хорошо. – Саске принял из рук Третьего подробный текст миссии.<br/>- Если больше нет вопросов, то можете идти. Удачи.<br/>- Спасибо.<br/>Облик далеких предшественников начинал постепенно входить в привычку.</p><p>Однако, когда ребята встретились с послом недалеко от ворот Конохи, их собственная внешность больше не была ничем замаскирована – здесь их уже никто не узнает. Уж точно не мужчина средних лет, который вежливо поздоровался с подошедшими шиноби.<br/>Назвавшись Кумо, посланник старался скрыть свое удивление, вызванное отсутствием жилетов у этих джонинов. Он слышал, что данный предмет одежды очень удобен для ниндзя и мало кто от него сознательно отказывался, а тут сразу двое, одетые во вполне обычную одежду, только сумка с оружием у одного и меч за поясом у другого выдавали в них воинов, ну и обязательные для шиноби повязки. <br/>Мужчина, оглядев вдвое младше его ребят и уделив особое внимание легким футболкам и брюкам, искренне надеялся, что эти двое не идиоты и в их рюкзаках есть что-то более теплое. Пусть сегодня довольно-таки жарко, но путь предстоит неблизкий, и погода за это время вполне может поменяться. Ну, в любом случае, Кумо надеялся, что парни смогут при случае согреть себя и его каким-нибудь ниндзюцу. Да, это будет очень даже неплохо...<br/>Дорога была неспешной, но зато почти без отдыха: в первый день группа остановилась только на обед и на ночь. Решив не рисковать прогулкой по все более чернеющему лесу, который сменил ближайшие к Конохе города, ниндзя и заказчик разбили костер на небольшой полянке без деревьев – тут, судя по всему, несколько лет назад был пожар, который удалось потушить до того, как огонь перешел дальше. Скорее всего, благодаря шиноби: по здешним местам частенько проходят группы с миссиями.<br/>Дерево для костра найти не составило проблем, как и поджечь его – это стоило Саске одного движения. Поужинав, никто не стал начинать какой-либо серьезный разговор, решив не тратить силы и сразу лечь спать. Сняв с рюкзаков спальники, никто – ни мужчина, ни шиноби – не озаботился ночным патрулем. Кумо считал, что здесь безопасно и поэтому не стоит никого ставить, чтобы оберегать сон других. А ребята были уверены, что если рядом появятся угроза, то они сразу узнают об этом.<br/>Проснувшись на следующий день, Саске мог наблюдать окрашенное светло-серым небо и поэтому не стал тушить пламя, всю ночь поддерживаемое его чакрой. Полежав еще немного и понаблюдав за гонимыми усилившимся ветром тучами, Учиха сел, и пряди его волос сразу стало сдувать в разные стороны. Отведя челку от лица, что, в принципе, никак не улучшило ситуацию, парень шумно вздохнул. Ловко и неспешно перебирая пальцами, достал из своего рюкзака плотный темный плащ, абсолютно тихо. Хотя смысла такая осторожность сейчас не имела – ветер все равно заглушал все остальные звуки, кроме своего собственного завывания. Но это уже давно стало у Саске привычкой: он почти всегда вставал раньше друга и в совместном путешествии старался его лишний раз не будить. Учиха очень ценит редкие моменты тишины без вездесущей болтовни Наруто.<br/>Шиноби встал и свернул свой матрас, закрепляя на рюкзаке. Не завтракал, решив дождаться остальных, и вместо этого отошел немного от поляны и забрался на самое обычное дерево: здесь они все примерно одинаковой высоты. Цеплялся чакрой за кору, не прилагая никаких усилий – контроль Учихи был на том уровне, когда, зацепившись самым краем подошвы, можно со следующим движением оказаться уже на вершине. Взявшись за наиболее прочную из веток, Саске подтянулся к ней и сел, отклонив спину на узкий ствол. Сверху еще были веточки, но совсем тонкие и с негустой листвой, через которые парень без труда мог видеть небо: тучи не были достаточно серыми, чтобы нести дождь, но ветер за день мог это исправить, что не хорошо. Учихе пришла в голову мысль предотвратить такую погоду, но он от нее отказался – выброс чакры подобной силы точно привлечет внимание.<br/>Ветер скрывал все шумы, но спустя некоторое время Саске понял, что друг, почувствовав сквозь сон холод, проснулся. Прикрыв веки, брюнет чуть увеличил количество чакры, вкладываемой в пылающий костер, чтобы обогреть спутников и не спалить их при этом. На грани сознания появилось ощущение, что Наруто уснул, но Учиха не мог сказать этого наверняка – все-таки их связь далеко не всесильная. Но достаточно крепкая, чтобы Саске мог использовать чакру друга как проводник своей собственной и поддерживать довольно простую технику – результат совместных тренировок, пусть сейчас и не такой полезный.<br/>Засмотревшись на линию горизонта, снизу окрашенную в темно-зеленый, а сверху в серый с проглядывающими белыми всполохами, парень и не заметил, как сам вновь погрузился в сон.</p><p>- Эй, Саске, пошли завтракать! – сказал стоящий у нужного дерева блондин, не повышая голоса – знал, что друг услышит и без этого.<br/>Когда Учиха приземлился рядом, джинчурики широко зевал, прикрыв рот ладонью. Махнув другой рукой в знак приветствия, Наруто пошел к их лагерю, а еще не до конца проснувшийся друг – следом. Когда они пришли, пламя в костре все так же пылало, но теперь над ним был подвешен дорожный котелок, в котором что-то довольно аппетитно булькало. Сейчас ребята действительно порадовались присутствию своего спутника и тому, что он умеет готовить.<br/>После завтрака небольшая группа быстро собралась и еще до наступления полудня уже продолжила свой путь. По приблизительным расчетам, сегодня к ночи они уже будут на месте, и заметно улучшившаяся погода вроде как не должна была их задержать.<br/>В обед разбили лагерь близ небольшого озера уже в другом лесу, где деревья росли на гораздо большем друг от друга расстоянии. Найти пустую полянку не составило труда, и с едой все управились меньше, чем за полчаса, поэтому Наруто изъявил желание искупаться. На уговоры Учихи о том, что в городе вместо маленького озерца будет нормальная ванная и что здесь он лишь потеряет время (ведь еще не факт, что вода тут чистая), блондин заявил, что он такую возможность ни на что другое не променяет. Тем более что им незачем торопиться – раньше вечера ведь все равно до места не доберутся.<br/>До озерца Узумаки дошел, негромко напевая какую-то выдуманную мелодию. Снял с себя верхнюю одежду и развесил ее на ближайшем деревце. Побежал до воды и стал ходить по ней, испуская чакру из стоп. Остановился ровно в центре, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и, не давая себе передумать, перестал подавать в ноги чакру. Последовал очень сильный для такого маленького озера всплеск, и Наруто уже исчез под водой.<br/>Глубина оказалась на удивление приличной – метра три-четыре. Так что блондин плавал, не стесняясь в движениях, пока не закончился кислород. Быстро вынырнул, передохнул и нырнул снова, на этот раз уже открыв глаза: мимо изредка проплывали рыбы, правда все не больше ладони, так что для еды подходили не особо хорошо. Вода, кстати, была довольно-таки чистой, из-за чего Наруто довольно улыбнулся: доводы друга оказались ошибочными. <br/>Когда джинчурики снова всплыл на поверхность, то с некоторым удивлением заметил движение среди деревьев. Повернул голову в ту сторону, выжидая, пока не появились несколько мужчин. С оружием.<br/>Один из группы, по-видимому главарь, бросил взгляд на весящую на отдельных ветках одежду и, сделав выводы, посмотрел на все еще плавающего блондина.<br/>- Шиноби, значит. – На лице с широким шрамом у нижней губы появилась кривая ухмылка. – Только вот, судя по всему, парень-то генин. – Презрение, с которым мужчина произнес последнее слово, заставило его подчиненных смеяться. Наруто подождал, не выходя из воды, пока те прекратят, и спросил:<br/>- Чего вы хотите?<br/>В ответ снова послышался хохот – уже громче, чем раньше.<br/>- Да хотя бы этот протектор. – Главарь, подойдя к дереву, довольно грубо снял повязку. -  Стоят они прилично, знаешь ли.<br/>Блондин сконцентрировал чакру на своей коже, поднимаясь из воды, и скоро уже стоял на гладкой поверхности.<br/>- О, так ты все же умеешь что-то. – Ухмылка, так и не ушедшая с лица мужчины, стала шире. – Эй, Ган и Роши, проверьте, как там те двое в лагере. Думаю, у них будет много чего полезного. Мы быстро разберемся здесь и присоединимся к вам.<br/>- Понял, босс. – Два разбойника-шиноби переместились к лагерю, пока остальные трое уже достали свои клинки и приготовились к бою с пусть и слабым, но все-таки ниндзя.<br/>Наруто скрестил руки на груди. Он был рад, что бандиты хотя бы не трогают больше его вещи, только вот собственная повязка, зажатая в руке главаря, ему совсем не нравилась…<br/>Сражение еще не началось, когда разбойники с огромным удивлением услышали крики. То, что это были их отправленные в лагерь товарищи, не было сомнений.<br/>- Что за?..<br/>Крики стихли, а шума боя так и не было, только неожиданно дунул сильный ветер, что в лесу выглядело очень странно.<br/>- Значит, Саске решил не мелочиться… - задумчиво пробормотал блондин. -  Вам лучше уйти, ребята, и друзей своих заберите – они лежат без сознания недалеко от нашего лагеря.<br/>- О чем это ты? Даже если они и проиграли, то это еще не значит, что проиграем мы. – Бандиты старались выглядеть как можно более свирепо и внушительно, только вот Наруто уже был далеко не таким наивным, как в детстве, и видел, что мужчины в смятении. <br/>Шиноби хотел повторить, чтобы разбойники ушли, пока могут, но передумал. Учиха без всяких раздумий вырубил незваных гостей, так почему он должен пытаться их уговорить? Знает ведь, что дело это бессмысленное и еще никто его слов так просто не послушался.<br/>Порешив на том, что лучше поскорее со всем этим закончить, блондин уже приготовился нападать, но его опередили: бандиты атаковали первыми и, надо сказать весьма недурно. Только вот Наруто время зря терять не хотел – долгий бой был совсем не нужным, в отличие от купания. Поэтому разбойники, оглушенные огромным выбросом чакры, упали в воду, не добежав до своей цели пары метров. А сама цель тем временем нырять в воду за неудачливыми бандитами не захотела и создала по клону на каждого. Когда Узумаки, уже высохший за время переговоров, оделся и подобрал повязку, брошенную главарем перед сражением, клоны как раз достали всех мужчин, с которых теперь непрерывно стекала вода. Все вместе четверо блондинов дошли до лагеря, увидели лежащую у дерева парочку разбойников и пристроили своих рядом. Техника с хлопком развеялась, а рядом оказался Саске с леской в руке.<br/>- Подержи их.<br/>Наруто послушался и разместил бандитов вокруг ствола так, чтобы каждый сидел, спиной упираясь в кору. Только вот отключившиеся мужчины сидеть определенно не хотели и постоянно заваливались то вперед, то друг на друга. Хотя шиноби все-таки умудрился их удержать на месте достаточное время, чтобы Учиха привязал тела к дереву, сделав узлы достаточно тугими для как минимум суток в попытках развязаться - может и научатся чему за это время.<br/>Посчитав дело сделанным, Саске вернулся к оставленному с рюкзаками Кумо. Друг, бросив последний взгляд на опущенные силой тяжести вниз лица, ушел следом.</p><p>В нужном городе ребята оказались как раз ко времени, когда стали зажигаться фонари – точно по плану. Попадающиеся на пути улицы не пестрели вывесками, и было ясно, что торговцев здесь не так уж много, а большая часть зданий – жилая. Было непривычно не встретить за всю дорогу до заказчика ни одного вооруженного человека, попадались только простые жители, далекие от войн и всей этой суеты шиноби... Наруто всю дорогу был необычно молчалив, благо, спрашивать о причинах такой задумчивости его никто не стал.<br/>Ювелирный магазин встретил выдержанной в строгих тонах вывеской и парой шиноби у входа. Охранники, увидев посланника, с приветствием пропустили гостей внутрь, ничего не спрашивая, хотя было видно, что у них есть некоторые вопросы для ниндзя Конохи. Когда ребята встретились с хозяином, стало понятно, что тот не доверяет воинам и старается придерживаться с наемниками четких правил – что с обычными, что с шиноби скрытых деревень.<br/> - Как вас зовут?<br/>- Саске.<br/>- Наруто.<br/>К счастью ребят, про фамилии хозяин спрашивать не стал.<br/>- Как я понимаю, вам уже рассказали об ограблении?<br/>- Да. Вы могли бы описать украденное кольцо? – Учиха незаметно обвел взглядом помещение, где они находились: магазин и дом ювелира были в одном здании, и попасть из одного в другое не составляло проблем.<br/>- Небольшое; именно кольцо, а не перстень. Жемчужина меньше обычной и чисто черная, вместо перламутра необычный рассеянный отблеск на свету, который усиливается из-за огранки. Сам металл светлее стали, украшен резьбой в виде лилий. На внутренней части инициалы изготовившего мастера. Впрочем… - Ювелир походил по комнате, пока не нашел то, что хотел. – Вот фотографии. Я размещал их у других продавцов, чтобы быстрее найти покупателя.<br/>Саске передал все другу, самому ему хватило взгляда, чтобы рассмотреть детали на фотографиях. Наруто же смотрел на кольцо довольно долго, и Учиха понял, что тот просто не понимает, как такая маленькая да и не особо-то красивая штучка может стоить так дорого.<br/>- Вы живете один?<br/>- Я отправил жену и дочь к родственникам, как только произошло ограбление. Сейчас в доме только я, Кумо и охранники.<br/>- Понятно. – Учиха забрал фотографии у блондина, который уже слишком долго их рассматривал, не замечая больше ничего вокруг. Брошенный в ответ злой взгляд Саске умело проигнорировал. – Вы можете рассказать поподробнее о дне, когда было украдено кольцо?<br/>-  Да, но я знаю не так много. Грабители ворвались ночью, когда все, включая меня, спали – только шиноби охраняли в магазине. Меня разбудил крик одного из них. Когда я вошел туда, увидел только лежащих на полу наемников, а кольцо пропало.<br/>- От чего они умерли?<br/>- Медики сказали, что от ран, нанесенных оружием – целились специально в жизненно важные органы. Хотели сделать все как можно быстрее.<br/>- Наемники сражались перед смертью?<br/>- Как я понял, нет. – В лице хозяина ясно читалось недовольство подобной безответственностью. – Они либо спали в это время, либо не успели даже среагировать на нападение.<br/>- Хм-м. – Наруто выхватил из рук друга фотографии, забирая их обратно себе. – Мы займемся этим завтра с утра. Саске?<br/>- Да. Я осмотрю комнату, где совершилось ограбление.<br/>- Тогда я поговорю с соседями. – Наруто вдруг улыбнулся и провел свободной рукой себе по волосам. – М-да, нечасто такие миссии попадаются. Даже и не помню, когда последний раз занимался подобным расследованием.<br/>- Ну, надеюсь, это не помешает вам найти преступников. – Было понятно, что в случае неудачи ювелир не выплатит Конохе и копейки. – На время миссии вам будет выделена гостевая комната, Кумо проводит вас. – Хозяин поднялся со своего места и, вежливо поклонившись, вышел. Ребята тоже встали и пошли следом за помощником, который вывел их по коридору к нужной двери. Пожелав джонинам спокойной ночи, мужчина удалился.<br/>Включив свет в комнате, уже полностью погруженной в тень, Наруто положил все еще зажатые в ладони фотографии на тумбочку между двумя кроватями. Когда Учиха ушел мыться, парень без сомнений плюхнулся на застеленную кровать. Глаза уставились в белый потолок, а мысли стали утекать в пустоту. <br/>Последнее, что услышал блондин, прежде чем погрузится в сон, это звук льющейся в ванной воды. Последнее, что промелькнуло в его голове, это лицо Саске – того, кого он столько времени пытался вернуть… и вернул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Глава 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Наруто проснулся, друга уже не было – свалил осматривать комнату, где произошло групповое убийство. По крайней мере, так ему сказал помощник ювелира, разбудивший юного шиноби. Разбудил тот его, кстати, довольно рано – в начало девятого – и аргументировал тем, что утром местные жители наиболее благосклонны, так как полны сил после сна и еще не почувствовали на себе летний зной. Джинчурики с этим согласился и стал без возражений собираться. К тому же, не дело это, что Учиха уже работает, а он тут дрыхнет.<br/>Быстро одевшись и наскоро позавтракав, блондин покинул дом заказчика и осмотрелся. Улочка, где располагался магазин, была не из числа главных, но и не самой мелкой: каждый день мимо проходило приличное количество людей. Здания ровными рядами располагались по обе стороны от дороги, и Наруто стал подмечать те из них, жильцы которых могли что-нибудь знать о дне ограбления. Решив начать со стоящего ровно напротив, шиноби подошел к небольшому деревянному домику и постучался в дверь.<br/>Еще раз. И еще, пока на пороге не показался мужчина за пятьдесят с большой лысиной на голове, которую никак не скрывали седые волосы на висках и затылке.<br/>- Эм, здравствуйте, - Наруто постарался улыбнуться. – Извините, если я вам помешал. Вы наверняка знаете, что в доме напротив на днях убили пять человек.<br/>- Неужели этого скрягу ювелира наконец-то кто-то прикончил? – Голос у мужчины оказался под стать внешности – низкий, огрубевший, со скрипучими и иногда хриплыми нотками. С губ старика сорвалась усмешка, и он отступил в квартиру: - Заходи.<br/>Блондин не стал отклонять предложение, и вскоре за ним уже затворилась дверь – на несколько замков, надо заметить.<br/>- А ты, значит, все это дело расследуешь? – Хозяин дома уселся на диван в гостиной, а гость аккуратно приземлился в кресло напротив.<br/>- Я и мой напарник, - ответил блондин и решил добавить: - Владелец магазина – наш заказчик, а убиты были наемники-охранники.<br/>- Понятно. – Блеклые губы снова растянулись в ухмылке.  – Будто ему пятерых трупов оказалось мало и он нанял еще двух шиноби… Ну, хорошо. Тебе нужны показания, так?<br/>- Да. – Наруто постарался сконцентрироваться целиком на разговоре, чтобы не упустить деталей.<br/>- Когда произошло убийство?<br/>- Ночью, три дня назад.<br/>- Хм-м, - протянул старик, стараясь вспомнить, что тогда было. – В тот день я заходил в магазин, хотел посмотреть сережки для дочери – у неё свадьба скоро. – Улыбка, пусть была слабой и с заметной кривизной, все-таки украсила морщинистое лицо. Ненадолго. – Но этот ювелир такую цену заломил!.. В общем, я постарался договориться с ним, только без толку: не скинул ни монеты.<br/>- Когда это было?<br/>- После обеда. Где-то в четыре я, злой и без сережек, уже уходил из этого магазина.<br/>- Кроме вас были посетители?<br/>- Да. Одни уходили, не желая ждать, пока мы прекратим спорить, другие приходили…<br/>- Вы видели что-нибудь необычное? – Наруто заметил тень раздражения в глазах мужчины.<br/>- Необычное? – Было видно, что старик хотел сказать что-то грубое, устав отвечать на кажущиеся бессмысленными вопросы, но вдруг он действительно вспомнил нечто странное и нахмурился. – Был там один посетитель. Полностью завернулся в плащ, хотя на улице была жара. Ничего не спрашивал, ничего не купил. Только подошел к витрине, прислонился к ней и что-то там посмотрел.<br/>Шиноби почувствовал искорки радости, что у него уже появилась какая-то информация и теперь он точно не вернется к Саске с пустыми руками.<br/>- Вы не запомнили его лицо?<br/>- Нет, я был занят другим. И даже если бы это было не так, его лицо хорошо скрывал капюшон.<br/>- Ясно, - задумчивый кивок. Улыбка: - Спасибо, вы очень помогли!<br/>- Пожалуйста. – В глазах старика почувствовалась хитрость. – Но у меня есть одно условие, и я надеюсь, что ты передашь его ювелиру.<br/>- Какое?<br/>- Если с помощью моей информации вы найдете убийц, то пусть мой сосед продаст мне те сережки с хорошей скидкой. Может, хоть раз поведет себя по-человечески.<br/>- Хорошо, я передам.<br/>- Вот и ладно!<br/>Дверь, едва выпустив Наруто на улицу, громко захлопнулась.<br/>***</p><p>Было уже за полдень, когда на пороге магазина, закрытого на неопределенное время, появился усталый блондин. Увидев Саске, который сидел за прилавком и крутил в ладони какую-то вещицу, Узумаки медленно прошествовал к нему и плюхнулся на стоящий рядом стул:<br/>- Фу-у-ух!<br/>Учиха вопросительно приподнял бровь, но ответа от вздыхающего друга не получил. Вместо этого, Наруто спросил сам:<br/>- Что это?<br/>Голубые глаза смотрели на крохотный оранжевый цилиндр, кажется, бумажный. На одной из вершин поделки была приделана петелька, за которую Учиха, собственно, ее и держал. Для наглядности, Саске покрутил вещицу перед собой, и блондин заметил, что она раскрашена в такие оттенки, что казалось, будто внутри горит огонь.<br/>- Праздничный фонарик?<br/>- Сувенир, - кивнул  шиноби. – Я нашел его здесь возле двери. Удивительно, что на него никто не наступил. – Саске снова сжал поделку в ладони и повернул лицо к другу: - Ты узнал что-нибудь?<br/>В ответ послышался еще один усталый вздох:<br/>- Я обошел всех ближайших соседей, но они либо ничего не сказали, либо поведали о криках той ночью… - Кстати вспомнив о старике, живущем напротив, Наруто почувствовал воодушевление. – Саске-е, пошли со мной!<br/>Учиха, успешно скрыв удивление, встал следом за парнем и обошел витрину, оказавшись со стороны покупателей.<br/>- Один из соседей сказал, что видел тут какого-то незнакомца, который только посмотрел на украшения и ушел. – Блондин прошелся взглядом по стеклу и пространству за ним, по деревянной низине и небольшому отступу наверху. Но, не увидев ничего примечательного, освободил пространство другу, стоящему рядом: - Посмотри, может, ты найдешь тут что-нибудь. – И скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за взявшимся за дело Учихой.<br/>Шиноби прошелся взглядом активированного шарингана по ювелирным изделиям, запертым за стеклом на ключ. Перешел на деревянную раму, но и там ничего странного не было. Тогда Саске присел на корточки и заглянул под деревянное продолжение стола шириной лишь сантиметров шесть-восемь и произнес:<br/>- Нашел. – Красные глаза смотрели на прямоугольную узорчатую печать и видели в ней что-то смутно знакомое,  но Саске не мог вспомнить, что же именно. Когда Наруто уселся рядом, Учиха показал пальцем на черные символы: - Здесь. Тот посетитель использовал какую-то технику и поставил печать.<br/>- Вот как… - Судя по руке на подбородке и взгляду, не отрывающемся от рисунка, которого он не должен видеть, Узумаки задумался.  А друг, зная, что это наверняка надолго, поднялся и вернулся обратно на свое место. Фонарик вновь стал неспешно перекатываться в его руке.</p><p>На обеде, когда ювелир спросил ребят, что они узнали, те сказали все как есть. И хотя какая-то там печать мужчине ни о чем не говорила, но вот фонарик он, к удивлению, узнал:<br/>- Он куплен в Тодороку – это город в трех часах ходьбы отсюда.<br/>- Почему вы так уверены? - с сомнением спросил Учиха.<br/>- Фонарик ручной работы, довольно дорогой. Такие делает только один мастер, и на всех стоят его инициалы. – Ювелир, держащий в руках сувенир, указал на буковки размером с миллиметр. В глазах блондина появился вопрос: «Почему Саске не увидел эти символы?». Мужчина, видимо, заметив это, не без довольства сказал: - Я привык к мелким вещицам, и подобная деталь от меня не ускользнет. <br/>Наруто на секунду подумал, что шаринган – это еще не все. Но потом вспомнил, что друг тогда использовал лишь его начальную версию.<br/>- Можете написать адрес лавки, где его купили? – спросил Учиха, принимая сувенир назад к себе. – Мы отправимся в Тодороку после обеда.<br/>- Может, послать с вами Кумо? <br/>- Нет, - шиноби покачал головой. – Мы не знаем, что там найдем. Вполне возможно, что убийц. <br/>- Хорошо, я напишу вам адрес и скажу, как добраться до города, - нахмурив лоб, согласился ювелир.<br/>Саске кивнул. Наруто уже вернулся к кушанью, прерванному разговором, и друг последовал его примеру.<br/>***</p><p>Солнце, уже пройдя свою наивысшую точку на небосклоне, степенно приближалась к горизонту, когда город, существующий только за счет торговли между огромной страной и двумя маленькими государствами, предстал перед взором двух юных шиноби. Тодороку координально отличался от того пусть и крупного поселения, которое ребята покинули примерно три часа назад: уже на входе пестрели огромные вывески самых выдающихся производителей различных товаров. Реклама привлекала внимание яркими красками и запоминающимися слоганами, из-за чего Узумаки Наруто, только войдя в город (где не было никакой охраны), сразу стал с любопытством озираться по сторонам. Желание побывать во всех этих магазинах и увидеть то, что больше не продают нигде, все больше завладевало джинчурики.<br/>Но не Саске. Поэтому блондина, который совершенно не обращал внимания на выбранный маршрут, строгая рука друга вела точно по адресу, написанному на маленькой бумажке.<br/>От разглядывания всего, что попадалось на пути, Наруто отвлекся, когда Учиха неожиданно остановился, притормозив и его заодно. Шиноби зашли в лавку, где стояли несколько покупателей, старающихся выбрать что-то одно из обилия сувениров – ведь цены тут не дешевые. Впрочем, были и исключения: на глазах ребят один тучный мужчина купил целый пакет всяких безделушек и теперь без сожалений покинул магазин.<br/>Джонины, вполне хорошо сливающиеся с толпой, даже будучи в надетых протекторах, подошли к прилавку, пользуясь тем, что пока больше никто из посетителей покупать так и не решил.<br/>- Добрый вечер! – поприветствовал с располагающей улыбкой продавец – мужчина с уже мелькающей в волосах сединой, но еще молодым лицом, из-за чего ему не дашь больше сорока. – Не хотите что-нибудь приобрести?<br/>- У вас продаются вот такие фонарики? – Саске достал вещицу из кармана и протянул продавцу. <br/>- Да. – Улыбка на лице лавочника стала исчезать, но он, поняв это, поспешил исправиться: - Вы хотели бы их купить? Они как раз сейчас есть в наличии! – Продавец уже нашел глазами нужные сувениры и собрался их принести, когда прохладный голос темноволосого юноши его остановил:<br/>- Нет. Этот фонарик был на месте ограбления, и мы хотим узнать, почему.<br/>Саске еще с полминуты смотрел в карие глаза мужчины, когда тот тяжело вздохнул и произнес:<br/>- Хорошо. У меня есть, что вам рассказать, но не здесь. – Лавочник поднял взгляд на ребят, на его лице показалось сначала удивление их молодостью, а потом, всего лишь на мгновение – сожаление, но мужчина отмел все это и снова стал серьезным. – Приходите в полночь к черному входу – он с другой стороны от основного, в пустом проулке между этим домом и соседним. Я вам все расскажу.<br/>- Мы придем. Спасибо. – Наруто постарался улыбнуться как можно мягче.<br/>- Еще не за что.<br/>Шиноби покинули магазин, не желая мешать продавцу. Они выбрали путь на главную улицу – там наверняка должен быть отель, где они смогут оставить вещи и, если что, переночевать.<br/>Судя по рукам, в детской привычке закинутым за голову, Узумаки был рад, что расследование движется так быстро и, возможно, они уже совсем скоро найдут преступников. Но Саске его чувств вновь не разделял. И хотя друг пытался это исправить – даже прошелся с ним в те свободные часы до встречи по разным интересным лавочкам, настроения Учихи это не изменило.</p><p>Когда парни решили, что уже пора идти на встречу, они покинули свое временное жилище, не утруждаясь взять оружие. На улице уже два часа как стояла полная темень: небо окрасилось в глубокие синие и черные тона, которые не осветляли даже звезды, скрытые за облаками. Но стоило только выйти на одну из главных дорог, как картина сразу изменилась: множество вывесок, светящихся плакатов, больших ламп и даже подвесных фонариков заливали все дома и весьма не редких прохожих своим светом.<br/>Несмотря на позднее время, народу было действительно много, лишь едва заметно меньше, чем днем: больше по улицам не ходили дети, и женщины попадались очень редко, зато появились личности, которые стараются не быть замеченными при свете дня. У Саске на секунду появилось желание узнать, что скрывает на своих закоулках этот внешне самый обычный город.<br/>Чем ближе ребята были к месту встречи, тем больше замечали, что сувенирный магазин находится в довольно-таки глухом районе, и едва ли в пределах квартала-двух найдется еще хотя бы одно заведение – сплошные жилые дома, люди в которых уже давно спят. Поэтому, подходя к нужному переулку, шиноби уже перестали встречать хоть каких-то прохожих, а сам магазин встретил всепоглощающей темнотой: ни в одних окнах окружающих домов не горел свет.<br/>Наруто стал жалеть, что не взял с собой оружие, но, взглянув на друга, увидел на его лице полнейшее спокойствие, и решил, что ничего страшного. К черному входу блондин подошел уже в приподнятом настроении: он ведь теперь узнает всю правду, накажет преступников и успешно завершит свою первую миссию в качестве джонина!.. Только вот его настрой стал угасать, когда он увидел, что на месте их ждет не владелец магазина, а трое шиноби в черных одеждах, сливающихся с темнотой вокруг.<br/>- Молодцы. Вы вовремя, - с холодом произнес один из незнакомых ниндзя. Возможные вопросы и протесты он пресек мгновенно, воздействовав на свои цели техникой, заставляющей тело замереть. Двое напарников тем временем переместились к застывшим жертвам и, отцепив со снаряжения толстые веревки, связали ими чужие кисти за спиной, подняли вверх и, завязав череду узлов, мастерски закрепили на плечах и шеях, не давая даже шанса выпутаться.<br/>- С-саске?.. – Блондин, отведя взгляд от безразличных лиц людей, ведущих его и друга куда-то к двери одного из окружающих зданий, скрытых в темноте, смотрел на Учиху, желая узнать, какого черта тот не сопротивляется и не дает это сделать ему. Он хотел спросить, почему этот придурок обездвиживает его гендзюцу, не давая пошевелиться, когда кое-что заметил.<br/>В глазах Саске, когда он чуть мотнул головой, стараясь не перетянуть шею веревкой, и отбросил челку вбок, не горел красный огонь додзюцу. Радужка впитывала в себя окружающую тьму, поблескивая абсолютно черным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глава 19.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В чужом доме не было темно. Наруто очень удивился, но комнаты, через которые его и друга вели незнакомые шиноби, были ярко освещены, а лица людей (явно наемников), встретившихся по пути, не были спрятаны за всякого рода масками, как бывает обычно. Блондин, в отличие от Учихи, который преспокойно шагал, куда вели, не оборачиваясь по сторонам и даже чуть склонив голову, смотрел на все и вся вокруг и был уверен, что абсолютно каждый, находящийся в здании – шиноби.<br/>Лица, чьи грубые черты нисколько не красили частые кривые шрамы, не поворачивались к недавно вошедшим, за редким исключением. И в этих случаях наемники либо провожали молодых ребят с жалостью или сожалением, которые, впрочем, довольно быстро исчезали, либо радостно скалились при их приближении.<br/>Схватившая ребят тройка шиноби беспрепятственно провела своих заключенных сквозь коридоры и комнаты без окон, но вдоволь освещенных искусственно. За то время, пока его водили по весьма просторному дому, Наруто успел рассмотреть и своих с другом провожатых, тем более, что те открыли свои лица, как только переступили порог. Теперь джинчурики мог сказать, что не все из присутствующих ниндзя – наемники. Ведь по твердому взгляду главаря, полному уверенности в правильности своих действий, в самом себе и своем начальстве, было понятно, что держат этого человека здесь вовсе не деньги.<br/>А еще ко времени, когда они с Саске наконец-то вошли в помещение, где сидел тот, кто устроил подобную засаду, Узумаки понял, что его руки окончательно затекли. Поэтому первый взгляд блондина, раздраженный и даже чуть обиженный, был направлен вовсе не на виновника его мучений (по идее) в лице владельца магазина, а на друга, который его в очередной раз проигнорировал.<br/>- Добро пожаловать! – Ребята искренне удивились, когда приветствие произнес не их недавний знакомый, а человек, стоящий рядом с ним. – Как я понимаю, вы шиноби Скрытого листа, верно? И какой же у вас ранг?<br/>- Джонины, - послышалось от Учихи. Его собеседник сделал жест ладонью, и пленников подвели ближе.<br/>- Вот как, и ведь не скажешь… Впрочем, ваши навыки мы еще успеем проверить. – Говоривший мужчина, на вид ровесник продавца сувениров, отошел от своего спутника, мельком на того взглянув и чуть нахмурив брови. Взгляд лавочника, опущенный в пол, ему совсем не понравился, как и дрожь в сжатых ладонях. – Но для начала я бы хотел объяснить, почему вы сейчас стоите тут связанные.<br/>- С чего бы это? – вырвалось. Наруто не хотел ничего говорить, доверяя молчавшему другу, только вот любопытство и непонимание оказались сильнее.<br/>- Вежливость.  К тому же…<br/>- Фонарик был оставлен специально, да? – перебил Учиха. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на своего собеседника с такой легкостью, что сопровождающие до этого момента наемники проверили, связаны ли его руки все так же крепко.<br/>- Верно, - переборов удивление, ответил мужчина. Он улыбнулся, но это, как ни странно, не сделало его морщинистое и покрытое шрамами лицо более доброжелательным. – Как твое имя?<br/>- Саске.<br/>- Что ж, Саске, думаю, у тебя есть предположения насчет всего происходящего. – Ладонь обвела комнату и находящихся в ней людей. – Но позволь мне все прояснить, хотя бы для твоего спутника. Итак, - не дожидаясь ответа, - меня зовут Ёмусаки Ичиро, а это мой брат Хоримару. – Мужчина кивнул на сувенирщика. – Может, по мне и не скажешь, но сейчас я самый богатый человек на севере страны Огня. И, конечно, дело не в огромных ценах на сувениры моего брата. – Он усмехнулся. – Я собираю у влиятельных людей заказы, которые те не могут доверить шиноби скрытых деревень, и выполняю их. Конечно, так было изначально, а сейчас всю работу выполняют мои наемники, которым я гарантирую постоянный доход и которых сейчас насчитывается больше сотни, раскиданных по городам на северной границе Огня. И знаете… - Мужчина подошел ближе к пленникам. – Никто – ни дайме, ни даже хокаге – не имеют понятия о нашем существовании.<br/>- Вы так уверены в этом? – Наруто не скрывал скептицизма.<br/>- Да, мальчишка. А все почему?..<br/>- Потому что все, кто против вас, убиты, - холодно ответил Учиха..<br/>- И снова верно! Хотя формулировка мне не нравится, ведь… - Рука наглым образом коснулась чужого подбородка, поднимая лицо выше, но Саске на это никак не отреагировал. – Все они приходят к нам по собственному желанию.<br/>Ичиро отошел от заключенных обратно и, скрестив руки на груди, спросил:<br/>-  Вы бы не хотели перестать быть марионетками Конохи и стать моими подчиненными? Обещаю, плата будет такой щедрой, какую вы никогда не получите в Листе. А задания, что бы вы ни думали, едва ли сильно отличаются от тех, к которым вы привыкли…<br/>- Да черта с два!! – Веревки, связывающие запястья, натянулись, но не порвались и даже не развязались. – Саске, убери уже это гендзюцу, чтобы я смог как следует ему врезать за все, что он сделал!<br/>Но друг ничего не ответил, а сдерживающая сила не исчезла. Вместо этого, главарь группировки неожиданно расхохотался. И смех его продолжался долго, пока мужчина, наконец, не произнес:<br/>- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но Саске здесь не причем. Скажи спасибо своему сопровождающему. – Рука указала на командующего небольшой группой, которая их ранее, собственно, и захватила.<br/>- Вот как. – Блондин согнулся пополам. Веревка стала едва заметно рваться – нитка за ниткой. – Тогда я…<br/>- Наруто, стой. – Разозлившийся джинчурики хотел возразить в весьма грубой форме, но строгость и твердость  в глазах Учихи заставили его закрыть рот. – Получается, ты использовал брата как прикрытие для своих дел, – обратился парень к главарю. – Оставлял его фирменные сувениры как приманки для возможных противников, накладывая специальный барьер, чтобы они не ломались как можно дольше. А потом убивал всех, кто пытался тебя остановить…<br/>- Не всех. – На лице Ичиро снова появилась ухмылка. – Многие из них сейчас находятся в этом доме или же на заданиях, которые я им поручил.<br/>- Понятно.<br/>- Значит, твой ответ «нет», Саске? – Шиноби не счел нужным отвечать. – Что ж, а насчет твоего друга – Наруто, да? – я и не сомневаюсь. В таком случае… пора испытать, заслуживаете ли вы называться джонинами!<br/>Ичиро отвернулся от пленных и, схватив брата за плечо, отошел вместе с ним к стене, освобождая место для сражения. Хотя на самом деле он и сомневался, что битва вообще будет, ведь далеко не каждый из его противников мог избавиться от стягивающих веревок, не говоря уже о большем. Так и сейчас двое еще совсем молодых шиноби стояли, не шевелясь, пока к ним подходили люди из ближайшего окружения главаря, чьи способности идеально подходили для таких боев.<br/>Тем не менее, главарь подпольной организации все-таки надеялся, что эти ребята сделают что-нибудь, отчего барьер, окружающий комнату, хоть раз за последние несколько месяцев окажется полезным...<br/>Двое вражеских ниндзя шли к пленным неспешно, но на их лицах не было улыбок, только спокойствие: подобные ситуации уже давно стали обыденностью и не приносили никаких эмоций – ни жалости, ни радости от контроля чужой жизни. Наруто же чувствовал все нарастающую ярость из-за ублюдка-Учихи, дурацкого обездвижующего гендзюцу и всех этих людей, так запросто убивающих каждого, кто окажется против них. <br/>Чакра Лиса уже стала течь по каналам, помогая разорвать веревки и прервать иллюзию, когда блондин почувствовал на себе знакомый взгляд. Он резко повернул голову и посмотрел в красные глаза, погружаясь в свое подсознание – в ту светлую бесконечность, где не было клетки биджу, а лишь изредка проносились некие подобия звезд, появляясь и, спустя мгновение, исчезая…<br/>Прошла только секунда, и Наруто отвернулся от друга, в чьих глазах погасло додзюцу. Для шиноби, уже стоявших в двух метрах от пленных и обнаживших клинки, ничего не произошло, но командир группы, захватившей ниндзя Конохи, громко произнес:<br/>- Они вырвались.<br/>Наемники только успели услышать эти слова, когда резкий выброс чакры заставил их инстинктивно отойти на несколько шагов назад. Веревки, связывающие пленников, оказались сожжены и одновременно упали серым пеплом вперемешку с уцелевшими нитями, несмотря на то, что техники, которые использовали ребята, и были разными.<br/>Когда атакующие шиноби быстро приблизились, Наруто не шевельнулся, теперь уже зная план друга. Мужчины застыли, так и не поднеся катаны к своим жертвам, и с громким стуком упали на пол. <br/>Огонь Шарингана теперь смотрел на главаря, взгляд которого поспешно уперся в пол. Дрожь страха, радости или, может, нетерпения сотрясала тело Ичиро, и Саске невольно заметил это.<br/>- Ты… Учиха?<br/>- Да.<br/>- Невозможно…<br/>Шиноби, до этого стоящие в стороне, стали осторожно приближаться к освободившимся ребятам, старательно отводя глаза от представителя легендарного клана. Все, кроме мастера иллюзий и двух братьев – те молча наблюдали, чем происходящее обернется.<br/>Когда Саске обездвижил еще троих из нападавших, атаки стали более сплоченными и большая их часть перенаправилась на блондина, пытаясь застать врасплох. Только вот наемники не думали, что Наруто уйдет в глухую оборону: он избегал ударов и техник, отскакивая и уворачиваясь, казалось, в последний момент. <br/>Спустя некоторое время такого сражения, нападающие заметили, что их становится все меньше – шиноби падают один за другим, погружаясь в иллюзии шарингана. Решив, что течение битвы идет не в их пользу, ниндзя отступили, чтобы обдумать тактику, но тогда атаковать стал уже сам Учиха. Впрочем, на парня тут же посыпались техники, посылаемые то одним, то другим наемником.<br/>Пока Саске постепенно увеличивал количество шиноби, подвергшихся гендзюцу, четверо наемников воспользовались слепой зоной противника и образовали квадрат, в центре которого парень и оказался. Быстрая серия печатей, за время которой Учиха не успел выбраться из окружения, и пространство внутри квадрата стали разрывать молнии, своими белыми сполохами делая и так освещенную комнату светлой, как днем. Наемники были готовы услышать крик врага, но его не было – можно только было увидеть, как Саске судорожно сжал зубы, чувствуя сковывающую тело боль.<br/>Ёмусаки был готов увидеть, как Учиху разорвет на части из-за силы техники, но этого не было. Впрочем, его это нисколько не расстроило, даже наоборот – клан, к которому принадлежит этот парень, действительно заслуживает своего прозвища. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее желал заполучить эту силу себе. Когда в голове Ичиро назрел план, его губы растянула широкая улыбка, впрочем, никто, кроме брата главаря этого не заметил. Ведь пленник техники вырвался.<br/>Когда Наруто точными ударами вырубил троих висевших на нем наемников и с огромной скоростью подлетел к одному из создателей «квадрата», никто ему не помешал. Или, точнее, не мог помешать – мало кто заметил это движение, не говоря уж о его предотвращении. Наемник был не в силах шевельнуться из-за риска разрушить технику, но даже если бы и мог, это бы не спасло его от чудовищного выброса чакры блондина, ударившего по собственным каналам и заставившего мозг отрубиться. <br/>Молнии перестали стрелять из одной грани в другую, и тогда внимание присутствующих обратилось к Узумаки, который уже находился рядом с другом и легко придерживал того за плечо.<br/>- Извини, но не все попадут в тюрьму целыми и невредимыми.<br/>- Хн.<br/>Саске, склонив голову, усмехнулся и мягко скинул ладонь друга, выпрямляясь. Тогда Ичиро неожиданно показал рукой какой-то знак, и его подчиненные стали уходить из просторной комнаты в другие, пока не остались только братья и мастер иллюзий. <br/>В то время как Наруто думал, что повлияло на такое решение, Учиха для себя выводы уже сделал и резко переместился к главарю, занося руку с искрящимися молниями. Но ладонь не нашла свою цель, остановленная внезапно появившимся клинком.<br/>Преданный союзник Ичиро появился словно из-под земли и заблокировал импровизированное лезвие противника собственной катаной. Клинок не раскололся от силы Чидори. Глаза Саске с подозрением сощурились.<br/>Учиха отошел на несколько шагов назад, прерывая технику. Новоявленный противник не опустил оружие и остался стоять на том же месте, загораживая своего начальника, на лице которого растянулась широкая ухмылка.<br/>Одного взгляда подчиненному шиноби хватило, чтобы понять, чего хочет от него Ичиро. <br/>Мастер гендзюцу исчез, и уже в следующее мгновение появился за спиной Саске, направляя стальное лезвие прямо в голову. Друг Учихи, тем временем, с удивлением наблюдал эту скорость, и хотя он знал, что атака не причинит Саске вреда, ведь тот успеет увернуться, тело инстинктивно дернулось  вперед. Тогда ему преградили путь, пресекая возможное вмешательство в бой.<br/>- Советую оставить Учиху моему подопечному. Тем более что теперь у тебя не будет времени оглядываться по сторонам.<br/>Наруто обнаружил, что его ноги начали проваливаться в земляной пол. Стало понятно, почему только эта комната не покрыта деревянными плитами, когда после скоростной серии печатей на джинчурики с громким свистом полетел валун...<br/>Поток  чакры всего лишь за мгновение усилился в несколько раз, и камень упал на место, где Узумаки уже отсутствовал. Вместо того чтобы лежать расплющенной лужицей, блондин устремился к Ичиро. Только вот скорость складывания печатей у последнего был поистине огромной, и за это время он успел сделать достаточное их количество, чтобы выдохнуть в парня горячее облако пламени, впоследствии занявшее половину просторного зала.<br/>Смотря на обуглившийся потолок, Наруто был рад, что предпочел ему другую часть комнаты, где сейчас сражались двое других шиноби. Впрочем, как последствие техники, всё пространство заволокло дымом, и видимость значительно ухудшилась. Но парень все же успел заметить, что у противника Учихи главная особенность – не скорость. Секундой позже в блондина уже летел новый громадный камень...<br/>- Техника перемещения, - произнес Саске, прежде чем вновь отклонить клинок, появляющийся то с одной, то с другой стороны.<br/>- Верно. Пусть мне и далеко до Четвертого хокаге, но зато здесь у меня преимущество.<br/>Учиха бегло опустил горящий шаринганом взгляд, прежде чем сказать:<br/>- Вижу.<br/>Каждый сантиметр пола, на котором они стояли, был покрыт черными узорами печати.</p><p>Если бы кто спросил, Наруто бы не смог ответить, как он понял всю быструю цепочку событий. Просто в один миг стало ясно, что Саске наконец использовал Мангекё и катана противника сломалась. Как раз тогда, когда сам блондин – мокрый от водных техник и покрытый пылью вперемешку с пеплом от огненных и земляных – едва удержался, чтобы не впечатать в главаря Расенган, тот неожиданно бросил свой бой и рванул к Учихе, на ходу складывая печати. Помещение в одно мгновение оказалось затопленным, а тело Саске обвили водные драконы, не давая выйти на поверхность.<br/>Стоя на воде, блондин был удивлен, что Ичиро смотрит прямо в глаза Учихи, пусть в них и крутились лишь три томое. Но потом он заметил, как недавний противник друга вытащил Хоримару и теперь не давал ему провалиться в воду, увидел его взгляд в сторону владельца трёх стихий и понял, что глава организации уже погружен в гендзюцу и не боится попасться в новое. Наруто бы улыбнулся такой наивности, если бы не знал, что друг не будет использовать нечестные приемы, не сейчас. И вместо того, чтобы без труда выбраться из ловушки, Саске выжидал, что же сделает сам Ичиро.<br/>А тот заговорил:<br/>- Учиха ведь специализируются на стихии огня, верно? Не мог бы ты использовать какую-нибудь из них, а, Саске-кун?<br/>Драконы ослабили хватку на руках, чтобы была возможность для создания печати, но шиноби ни двинул даже пальцем. Не дождавшись ответа, глава наемников заключил:<br/>- Так, значит. Тогда мне придется сделать все самому...<br/>Он не одарил своего брата и подчиненного даже взглядом. <br/>Пальцы сложили печати, и комнату вновь заполнило пламя, но уже сильнее, чем прежде. Резким шумом повис звук испаряемой воды, который перекрыл крики людей, чьи тела теперь испытывали участь вареных животных...<br/>Сусаноо разорвало сдерживающую водную технику и защитило своего создателя так же, как чакра Лиса своего носителя. И когда пар охладился, и стало видно хоть немного лучше, друзья заметили посередине каменный куб, из которого мгновением позже вылез невредимый Ичиро. Двое обожженных людей неподвижно лежали у одной из стен комнаты.<br/>Саске не торопился снимать технику, хотя блондин уже убрал покров биджу, будучи привыкшим к высоким температурам из-за огненной сути чакры Курамы. Наруто хотел было броситься к раненым, когда увидел то, как Ичиро посмотрел на них. Без капли сожаления. И Учиха это тоже заметил.<br/>Темно-фиолетовая чакра, которая обрела форму костей, за секунду покрылась мышцами. И в следующий миг уже послала главу наемников на встречу со стеной, отбросив прицельным ударом.<br/>Шиноби из легендарного клана деактивировал шаринган, заметив, что противник не двигается, потеряв сознание. Саске переместился к раненым и уже хотел к ним наклониться, чтобы оценить ущерб, когда почувствовал на ноге касание.<br/>Пользователь техники Бога Грома, имя которого они так и не узнали, приподнял голову от пола и коснулся врага двумя пальцами. Учиха успел лишь увидеть слабую улыбку на лице недавнего противника, прежде чем тот отключился, а по телу стала расползаться боль…<br/>Только почувствовав взгляд друга, говорящий всё без слов, Наруто уже оказался рядом. Он не успел заметить черные символы печати, растущие вверх, когда тело уже сделало все само. Правая ладонь легла на чернильный знак, выведенный последним, и  он исчез. А следом стали исчезать и другие, один за другим, пока не остался последний. Блондин присел и переложил руку на него, чтобы полностью остановить технику. Тогда же он почувствовал крупную дрожь, сотрясающую тело друга, и остановил того от падения, помогая опуститься на колени.<br/>- Ты как?<br/>Саске молча помотал головой и остановил взгляд на ладони блондина, сейчас поддерживающей за плечо, спрашивая.<br/>Но Наруто и сам мог только догадываться об ответе…<br/>Сжав друга покрепче левой ладонью, парень поднес правую  к глазам, чтобы непривычно тихо произнести:<br/>- Печать.<br/>Белый круг, словно вытатуированный в центре ладони, предстал перед взором Учихи, и тот молча поднял всё еще дрожащую левую руку, чтобы ответить на вопрос в голубых глазах.<br/>Ладонь Саске была чистой.<br/>- Что это все значит… - скорее говоря, чем спрашивая.<br/>- Я не уверен. – Учиха уже справился с последствиями техники и поднялся на ноги. – Но, судя по всему, твоя печать Солнца вернулась.<br/>- Но как? Она ведь должна быть у старика Рикудо, как и твоя!<br/>- Всё-таки уже год прошел. Судя по всему, твое тело смогло воссоздать печать заново, все это время накапливая чакру иньютона.<br/>- А почему тогда у тебя нет твоей? – Наруто встал следом за другом и подошел к двум лежащим на полу людям, после чего перенес к ним третьего.<br/>- У меня меньший объем чакры, да и контроль похуже твоего. – Саске пожал плечами. Он не хотел оставлять раненых здесь, но не было выбора. Он и так был рад, что благодаря поставленным барьерам в комнату пока не ворвались другие наемники.<br/>- Значит, твоя печать тоже со временем вернется?<br/>- Не знаю...<br/>Как и ожидалось, снаружи двух друзей встретили совсем не приветливо. Правда, не ожидая, что пленники вырвутся, большинство наемных ниндзя давали волю удивлению и непониманию, из-за чего тут же расплачивались, попадая в иллюзии Учихи. На то, чтобы обездвижить всех членов организации, находившихся в доме, ушло едва ли с десяток минут. <br/>Шиноби Конохи, убедившись, что внутрь дома никто не войдет, а из него – не выйдет, пошли к местным правоохранителям, которым наказали охранять здание, пока к утру не придет ювелир вместе с отрядом шиноби, а сами стали обследовать комнаты в поисках нужного кольца, хотя желание вернуться в отель и было очень даже сильным. Бродя из одного помещения в другое, ребята то и дело натыкались на бессознательные тела, которые собственноручно и отрубили, в то время уж точно не обращая внимания на обстановку. Теперь же можно было заметить, что этот дом был одной из постоянных резиденций организации, обставленный качественной мебелью и множественными полками с украденным, но еще не проданным. На одной из таких кольцо и было найдено. Не сказать, чтобы изящное и красивое, а только показывающее свою запредельную стоимость, оно лежало в бархатной коробочке среди множества других ювелирных украшений.<br/>Саске быстро забрал кольцо с полки и захлопнул крышку, чтобы друг не увидел внутри маленькую карточку, где еще более мелким почерком было выведено:<br/>«Для Орочимару-сама»<br/>***</p><p>Отдохнув остаток ночи в отеле и приведя себя в порядок, двое шиноби Конохи забрали свои вещи из номера, оплатили его и пошли к резиденции подпольной организации. Там они убедились, что пленники еще не отошли от гендзюцу и теперь находятся в руках пришедших ниндзя, которые поместят всех заключенных в тюрьму. Также найдя в доме и нанявшего их ювелира, ребята вернули бархатную коробочку, именная карточка из которой была заблаговременно сожжена, владельцу, за что получили слова благодарности и заверения, что все деньги за миссию будут сегодня же доставлены в Лист. А еще, услышав просьбу соседа, которую передал Наруто, ювелир обещал отдать ему те сережки задаром.<br/>Еще не было полудня, когда друзья покинули город и пошли в обратный путь, не тратя время и силы на конспирацию и сразу взяв скорость, которую не каждый шиноби может достичь. Таким образом, проведя только одну ночь в лесу, ребята ранним утром уже проходили через ворота Конохи, где постовые, не заметившие техники перевоплощения из-за едва ощутимого количества применяемой чакры, без всяких проблем пропустили двух молодых шиноби с протекторами Скрытого Листа.<br/>Первым делом зайдя в резиденцию хокаге, ниндзя подождали несколько минут, пока глава деревни не освободится, после чего занесли к нему отчет, написанный перед тем, как лечь спать. Ребята уже хотели идти домой, чтобы отдохнуть от миссии, когда Третий произнес:<br/>- Так как вас не было эти дни, я бы хотел известить вас о приближающемся экзамене на чунина. – Старик заметил странный блеск в направленных на него взглядах,  который не смог распознать. – Так как Индра и Ашура теперь официально джонины Конохи, вы должны будете присутствовать на нем, как и другие шиноби вашего ранга. Хотя в ваши обязанности не входит проведение самого экзамена, я хочу, чтобы вы отнеслись к нему со всей серьезностью. Первый тур начнется через неделю, позже я уведомлю вас о времени и месте.<br/>Шиноби синхронно кивнули, но по одинаково нечитаемым лицам, измененным действием техники, Третий не смог понять ничего из того, что сейчас в мыслях новоявленных подчиненных. Сарутоби нахмурился и опустил взгляд к бумагам, которых значительно прибавилось.<br/>- Можете быть свободны.<br/>Двое джонинов, вежливо поклонившись, покинули кабинет Хокаге.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Глава 20.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Птица с извещением прибыла одним ранним утром.<br/>Наруто в то время уже не спал, поэтому открыл окно и забрал письмо с протянутой лапки, после чего пернатый почтальон сразу улетел – к блондину птицы не садились на плечо и не терлись о шею, как к Саске. Нахмурившись из-за подобной несправедливости, парень открыл письмо и, читая, пошел из спальни, где спал друг, обратно на кухню, откуда его заставили уйти удары клюва о стекло.<br/>Аккуратно выведенные кандзи сказали Наруто, что их с Учихой роль как джонинов на экзамене – охрана. Они будут осматривать территорию здания, где проводится первый тур, и патрулировать периметр леса, где будет второй. О третьем же этапе экзамена в свитке ничего не говорилось. Впрочем, лист бумаги был слишком маленьким, чтобы на нем можно было еще что-либо поставить, кроме подписи Хокаге.<br/>Положив уже распрямленный свиток на стол рядом с приготовленным завтраком, Наруто надел футболку, которую захватил из спальни, и покинул небольшой домик на окраине, который им выделил Хокаге. Применил Хенге, пока его фигуру еще скрывали высокие деревья. Неспешной походкой он направился к центру Конохи, осматриваясь и замечая, насколько больше шиноби стало в деревне. Парень вдруг понял, что, будучи маленьким, всего этого не замечал, ведь тогда его волновали только экзамен, да возможности стать сильнее и побить своего главного соперника.<br/>Пройдя несколько шагов по одной из небольших улочек, вспомнил про повязку, которую всегда вешал на пояс, как только просыпался утром. Коснулся холодного металла ладонью, сжал и потянул вверх, из-за чего слабо завязанный узел ткани расплелся. Поднял протектор выше, чтобы видеть закрученную спиральку Листа... <br/>Шаг шиноби замедлился.<br/> Наруто знал, что носил повязку с собой постоянно с тех пор, как получил её от учителя. Завязывал на голове не только перед миссией, но и просто так – протектор был символом его мечты, которая с того самого момента начала осуществляться. <br/>Будучи шиноби Конохи, он гордился своим званием, пусть и был всего лишь генином. Он верил, что каждая новая победа над противником приближает его не только к рангу чунина, но и к титулу хокаге.<br/>Только однажды к его собственной повязке прибавилась вторая – его товарища. И, проводя часы с пустотой в голове и взглядом, который неотрывно скользил по глубокой кривой полосе, перечеркивающей символ Конохи, Наруто стал сомневаться, действительно ли его мечта – единственное, к чему стоит стремиться.<br/>И хотя сейчас он знал ответы на мучавшие его тогда вопросы, вместо них появились новые. <br/>Протектор всё ещё был для Наруто символом, но уже не той детской мечты. Он сам не знал, чего особенного было в этом куске металла на давно замененной ткани, но чувствовал, что он по-прежнему важен. Поэтому носил его всегда с собой, зная, какие судьба, бывает, преподносит неожиданности. Тем более здесь – в реальности, которую пытаться понять даже не имеет смысла…<br/>Пальцы проделанными уже тысячи раз движениями закрепили протектор на лбу. А Наруто тем временем, заметив то, чего он подсознательно ждал, легким прыжком оказался на крыше двухэтажного здания и словно растворился в воздухе.<br/>Он понял, что пришел на место, когда увидел бегущего Конохамару с друзьями. Затаился в кронах деревьев, передвигаясь параллельно детям. <br/>Неожиданно вспомнилось, как внук Хокаге спрятался от него при первой встрече. Наруто улыбнулся: сейчас этот паренёк наверняка умеет скрываться только тем же самым способом.<br/>Заприметив знакомую обстановку, блондин остановился. Пользуясь тем, что его фигуру полностью скрывают усыпанные зелеными листьями ветки, присел на дереве и сосредоточил взгляд на двух иностранных шиноби, в одного из которых самым наглым образом врезался мальчишка.<br/>Наруто не мог расслышать слов, только их обрывки, так как спрятался довольно далеко, но всё же был уверен, что Канкуро произнёс ту же фразу, что и в его собственном прошлом. Мальчик от заявления суновца в страхе отскочил, а подошедшая Сакура начала защищать ребёнка. Когда подошел и маленький джинчурики, следящий за всем блондин заметно удивился, ведь его маленькая копия сказала что-то шиноби Песка весьма спокойным тоном. Правда, разница между той реакцией, что произошла сейчас, и той, что помнил Наруто, оказалась всё равно не особо существенной. И первая встреча с Гаарой, его братом и сестрой закончилась абсолютно так же.<br/>Наруто улыбнулся, когда незаметно покинул свое убежище. Он был рад вновь увидеть своего друга, пусть тот еще об их дружбе и не знал...<br/>Дойдя до здания, где, как шиноби помнил, первый этап и будет проводиться, блондин притормозил. Оглядел себя и решил подождать друга, который уже скоро будет здесь вместе с жилетом чунина и оружейными сумками, которые сам Наруто благополучно не взял. <br/>Подошедший Саске молча протянул джонину его вещи, не коря за забывчивость или то, что ушел, не подождав, - давно привык к этой его привычке. Переждав вместе с напарником, пока все участники экзамена окажутся в здании, Учиха спрыгнул вниз и вошел в открытые двери, ведя блондина к участку, который они должны охранять. На пути никто не повстречался – все шиноби, задействованные в экзамене, уже были на отведённых им местах. И ребята тоже поспешили занять своё.</p><p>В комнату, где во время первых двух этапов экзамена должны были находиться трое джонинов-наставников самых младших генинов (что те, собственно, и делали), постучались. Не дожидаясь разрешения войти, шиноби уже прервал разговор сенсеев своим присутствием. Куренай посмотрела на юношу в жилете чунина с удивлением, в то время как сидящие рядом коллеги приняли его появление со спокойствием и еще чем-то, что женщина не смогла распознать.<br/>- Здравствуйте, - произнес вошедший. – Вы не могли бы сказать, где находится Хокаге? Он написал нам адрес здания, где проводится экзамен, но не сказал про территорию, которые мы должны будем патрулировать.<br/>- Третий сейчас занят. Но вот, возьми. – Асума передал шиноби карту с обозначением мест, закрепленных за всеми, участвующими в проведении экзамена. - Посмотри, там должны быть имена тебя и твоего напарника.<br/>Карту приняли и бегло осмотрели, сразу подмечая нужную информацию, после чего вернули её обратно.<br/>- Спасибо.<br/>Шиноби покинул комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.<br/>- Кто он? Никогда его не видела… - Куренай, успевшая разглядеть юношу во всех деталях, была уверена, что не встречала нигде и никого с подобной внешностью. Уж это лицо с необычным разрезом глаз, обрамленное челкой наверняка жестких черных волос, она бы запомнила.<br/>Двое мужчин переглянулись. Какаши, поймав взгляд джонина, отвернулся, а затем и вовсе встал с дивана и отошел к окну.<br/>- Разве ты не узнала его чакру, Куренай? Этот парень ведь сражался именно с тобой.<br/>- Что? Асума, но… - В глазах куноичи читалось недоумение, которое вскоре сменилось пониманием.<br/>- Не удивительно, что ты не поняла, кто он. – Джонин нахмурился. –Техника перевоплощения совершенно не чувствуется. Если бы его глаза не смотрели на меня всё так же холодно, я бы и сам не понял, что это тот Учиха.<br/>В комнате наступила тишина. Разговоры об экзамене и учениках, которые достаточно сильны, чтобы его пройти, возобновились еще не скоро…<br/>***</p><p>Патрулирование здания оказалось ужасно скучным.<br/>Наруто бы в жизни не подумал, что экзамен, которого он в своё время так ждал и одновременно побаивался, на самом деле… такой. Может, потому что теперь парень увидел всё со стороны и понял, что пока участники пытаются добиться для себя звания чунина, все остальные, кто следят за безопасностью и, по идее, должны устранять всякие нарушения, в действительности часами ходят по одним и тем же пустым коридорам, иногда заглядывая в комнаты. И даже то, что, Узумаки думал, должно быть интересным, к примеру правило, что экзаменаторы не должны попадаться участникам на глаза (за некоторым исключением), навело на блондина страшную скуку. Ведь за всё то время, что они с Саске проторчали в здании, в округе не объявился абсолютно никто.<br/>Поэтому, хотя Наруто и знал, что в его с другом обязанности входит присутствие в здании ещё минимум час после окончания письменного экзамена, блондин потащил Учиху вон. Они выпрыгнули в окно лишь несколькими минутами позже, как участники отправились к лесу Смерти, и узкими улочками добрались до зоны, окруженной высоким металлическим забором. Все действующие лица были у главного и единственного входа, но ребята решили его проигнорировать, ведь разрешение находиться в лесу столь рано у них не было. Впрочем, хотя ограждающая сетка и была высотой больше двух метров и не известно, стояли ли на ней какие-то дзюцу, ребята преодолели забор, сильно оттолкнувшись от земли и приземлившись на толстенный корень одного из близлежащих вековых деревьев.<br/>День был солнечный, к тому же, по времени едва ли минул полдень, так что проходы между широкими стволами не тонули во тьме из-за густых и тяжелых крон, почти закрывающих небо. Ребята, стараясь ступать как можно тише, стали пробираться вглубь леса, даже не пытаясь идти по тропинкам, которых здесь всё равно не было заметно.<br/>Откуда-то справа послышался шум первых сражений, и друзья взяли обратное этим звукам направление. Остановились на крошечной поляне, где деревья пусть и не были такими гигантскими, но всё же больше обычных, поэтому раскидывали корни далеко вокруг себя. Наруто присел на одно из таких, пока друг просматривал окрестности, и посмотрел на небо, островками виднеющееся сквозь зеленую листву. Сидеть вот так было определенно лучше, чем ходить взад-вперед по одним и тем же помещениям, но всё равно… не так он представлял себе работу экзаменатора. Или джонина. Или хокаге. <br/>Если так подумать, Наруто всегда стремился к чему-то высокому, тяжелому и сложному, хотел доказать свою силу и защитить с её помощью жителей деревни. Считал, что быть наставником – круто, а главой Конохи – тем более, ведь именно их ставят в пример, ими восхищаются, а ещё они могут делать, что хотят. Со временем же он стал понимать, что всё не так просто, и тем же образом, как высокие звания внушают почёт, так же они подстраивают человека под себя, заставляют выполнять то, чего от тебя ждут, и нести на своих плечах огромную ответственность за каждый поступок и даже случайно обороненное слово. И если к последнему шиноби был готов –ответить за всё, что сделал, и выполнить каждое обещание, которое дал, - то с первым всё сложнее.<br/>Наруто бы никогда не перестал быть собой. А таким, какой он есть, парня бы не приняла власть в родной деревне. <br/>Но сейчас многое изменилось. И дело даже не в том, что теперь блондин вроде как джонин, ведь в реальности он совсем не сдвинулся в звании со времени седьмой команды. Просто… изменился мир, как изменился и сам джинчурики. Теперь все каге бы поддержали юного Узумаки, если бы тот решил стать главой деревни. А многие шиноби даже и не сомневались, что оранжевый ниндзя Конохи станет следующим хокаге, веря в него всем сердцем.<br/>Только вот сам Наруто знал, что его детская мечта никогда не осуществиться. Вернее, та мечта, о которой он кричал всем и вся, будучи маленьким. Наверное, глубоко в душе ему никогда этот титул и не нужен был – только признание людей, как равного им.<br/>А сейчас… он сделает всё, чтобы выполнить обещание, данное тем, кто доверил ему целый мир. И важнее этой мечты, нет, цели, для него нет ничего…<br/>Наруто прикрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к шершавой коре, сосредотачиваясь на энергии, текущей в дереве. Он не знал, сколько просидел вот так, но чувствовал, что за это время друг уже успел пройтись недалеко, залезть на самую высокую в округе вершину и полюбоваться зеленым пологом снизу, спуститься, дойти обратно до блондина и усесться перед ним, подперев ладонью голову.<br/>- Саске. – Веки наконец-то дрогнули, а после и открылись, на что уже уставший от безделья Учиха облегченно выдохнул. <br/>Друзья встали почти синхронно – каждый и так знал, чем этот экзамен обернется, поэтому ждал момента, когда нужно будет действовать. <br/>Прошлого не изменить… они и не пытались. Но бездействовать были просто не в силах...<br/>Джинчурики пошел впереди, четко ощущая нить чужой чакры, такой характерной и более чем знакомой. <br/>Орочимару был на месте.<br/>Змеиный саннин поверг генинов в дикий ужас, и те упали на колени, не будучи способными стоять, сотрясаемые сильнейшей дрожью. Появления двух джонинов Саске и Сакура даже не заметили, приковав взгляд к человеку, одна аура которого повергала в страх. <br/>Сам же змей заметил подоспевших шиноби и, повернув голову к ним, показательно облизнулся, проводя длинным скользким языком по своим губам. Опробовал чакру незнакомцев на вкус, сразу подмечая её небольшой объем.<br/>- Чунины, значит…<br/>Бледные, почти белые ладони соединились, а пальцы сложились в печать. Но движение мгновенно вытянувшейся змеиной головы было остановлено острейшим лезвием катаны. Клыки змея не достигли своей цели.<br/>- Уходи. Забирай Сакуру и помоги Наруто. – Горящий красным взгляд на секунду задержался на отключившейся девочке, после чего вернулся к катане в руке, с которой степенно стекали капли крови.<br/>Последний Учиха не стал перечить и выполнил просьбу, которая, тем не менее, больше звучала как приказ. Спустя мгновение после того, как на толстой ветке не осталось больше генинов, клыкастая пасть раскрылась, и из неё стал выползать Орочимару, сменивший кожу.<br/>- М-молодец. – Саске поспешил деактивировать Шаринган, пока саннин его не заметил.<br/>- Что будем с ним делать?<br/>На Наруто обрушился взгляд, ясно говорящий, насколько идиотские он задаёт вопросы.<br/>- Не убивать. Нам и так достаточно проблем.<br/>Пока друзья играли в гляделки, Орочимару успел вполне успешно сменить собственное тело и теперь довольно скалился, поглядывая с одного парня на другого. По-змеиному желтые глаза скользнули по клинку, с которого еще тихонько капала кровь, и остановился на нем.<br/>- Откуда она у тебя? – В свистящем шепоте отчетливо послышались угрожающие нотки.<br/>- Это не Кусанаги. Это её абсолютная копия, - очень тихо, едва добавляя голос в легкое шевеление губ. – Я сражался вместе с ней много лет, поэтому смог сказать о Кусанаги достаточно, чтобы мастер сотворил нечто подобное. Правда… - Клинок, на котором остались лишь красные подсохшие следы, был поднят крепко держащей его рукой. – Удлиняться эта катана не может.<br/>- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. – Глаза саннина сощурились, тогда как губы скривила ухмылка.<br/>- Верно.<br/>Орочимару думал, что этот парень с клинком в руке снова нападёт, но тот стоял на месте. А вот второй, который во время небольшого диалога молча находился рядом, теперь скинул саннина с дерева, отправив в полёт мощным ударом, кажется, даже разбившим череп. <br/>Одна из его любимых змеек уже готова была выползти, когда блондин словно из ниоткуда оказался на расстоянии удара. И теперь, коснувшись головы, Орочимару почувствовал липкую кровь и уходящее сознание.<br/>Снова тело менять…<br/>Во второй раз саннин выполз уже с большей осторожностью и затягивать с боем не стал, обрушивая на ребят пусть и не мощнейшие, но более чем действенные техники. Каково же было его удивление, когда техники не возымели действия. Эти шиноби не использовали ответные дзюцу и не перенаправляли его собственные – они просто уходили из зоны действия, иногда за миг до смерти. Орочимару улыбнулся:<br/>- Так вы джонины. Из АНБУ, как я понимаю?<br/>Вместо ответа во лбу змея неожиданно оказался кунай, наполненный чакрой ветра.<br/>- Вот как. <br/>Менять себе тела он больше не мог позволить так же, как и использовать техники более высокого уровня – это привлечет ненужное внимание. От таких нерадужных перспектив настроение саннина заметно ухудшилось. Он посмотрел в глаза парня с катаной и убедился: Учиху Саске ему не достать. Не сейчас.<br/>Но это не значит, что нельзя попробовать позже…<br/>Буквально растворяясь в коре дерева, Орочимару вспомнил, как джонин ответил своему напарнику:<br/>«Не убивать»<br/>Настроение ухудшилось еще сильнее, и, исчезая из поля зрения своих недавних противников, саннин отчётливо зашипел. Эти сошки Конохи однозначно получат своё…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Глава 21.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как оказалось, наличие джонинов на постах не проверяли. Тщательно осмотрев всё вокруг и не обнаружив ни одного АНБУ, Саске мог с уверенностью сказать, что их с другом отлучку никто и не заметил. Блондин от слов Учихи облегченно вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы выданных вместе с чунинским жилетом брюк, которые были далеко не так удобны, как любимые оранжевые, и без спешки пошел к лавочке, находящейся на закрепленном за ребятами участке (по крайней мере, так гласила гендзюцу-надпись, на этой самой скамейке и выведенная).<br/>Усевшись прямо посередине, Наруто попробовал найти опору для спины, но таковой не было. Пришлось обернуться, чтобы убедиться: рядом ни деревца. Мысленно возмутившись, что кто-то додумался делать лавочки без спинок, да еще и на ровном участке, когда рядом полно деревьев, Узумаки сменил своё положение на лежачее. Ощущение деревянных досок под спиной не было раздражающим или неудобным – нет, оно едва ли чувствовалось, и поэтому джонин смог сосредоточить всё своё внимание на краснеющем небе наверху. <br/>Саске, увидев задумавшегося друга, понял, что это надолго. А так как этот добе опасность почувствует лучше него самого, парень решил чем-нибудь заняться. Кстати вспомнилось, что на катане так и остались следы засохшей крови.<br/>Заприметив дерево немного в стороне от лавочки, но всё ещё в пределах охраняемой зоны, Учиха взобрался по нему, благо высота даже рядом не стояла с теми гигантами в лесу Смерти. Нашел наиболее удобную для себя ветку и, присев на неё, достал из поясной сумки чистящую ткань для клинка, которой стал протирать запачканное лезвие…<br/>Замена ребятам появилась, как только на Коноху полностью спустилась темень. Рядом со скамейкой, на которой лежал Наруто, как раз зажглись фонари, когда словно из ниоткуда перед джонином оказались АНБУ.<br/>Джинчурики сел и посмотрел сначала на парня с одной маской, потом с другой – те молча стояли, никак на разглядывание не реагируя. Чуть склонив голову к плечу, Узумаки задумчиво взглянул на застывших ребят и, круто развернувшись, крикнул:<br/>- Индра-а-а-а!<br/>Учиха, в тот момент как раз спрыгнувший с одного из крайних деревьев, поморщился. Этот идиот знал, что Саске тут, но всё равно решил поорать, если судить по мигом растянувшейся на лице улыбки.<br/> - Идём. Наша смена окончена.<br/>На столь раздражающее спокойствие друга Наруто показательно надулся, но следом пошёл. Он чувствовал спиной провожающие взгляды АНБУ, только не мог понять, что они выражают – удивление или опасение.<br/>***</p><p>Последующие дни тянулись бесконечно долго. Ведь всё то время, что участники экзамена еще находились в лесу, а двое друзей среди других охраняли периметр леса, меняясь на ночь с АНБУ, на посту не происходило ничего. Совсем.<br/>Наруто был бы ужасно рад даже неожиданному объявлению Орочимару, но нет – змей больше не высовывался. И хотя ребята были уверены, что та их небольшая стычка едва ли многое изменила, подобное бездействие саннина невольно вызывало опасения. Впрочем, не у Саске. И расслабленная аура друга, в конце концов, перешла и на джинчурики, отметая все волнения. Будь что будет...<br/>Будни шиноби проходили всё на том же участке с лавочкой, из-за отдалённости которого рядом никто не ходил. Даже людских голосов слышно не было, только иногда из леса доносились звуки взрывов или крики птиц, спешно покидающих насиженное место. Поэтому Наруто, который в первые два дня маялся абсолютным бездельем, пока Учиха сидел на ветках дерева и размышлял о чём-то часами, после решил устраивать себе тренировки в медитации, ибо ничего более безобидного в голову не пришло.<br/>Таким образом, все те дни, в течение которых на важном для всех шиноби мира экзамене погибли несколько генинов, прошли для двух охранников в тишине и спокойствии. Только последний ярко выделился из общей массы.<br/>Было утро, когда незнакомый чунин оббежал постовых со словами об окончании второго тура – все участники, добывшие оба свитка, уже пришли в башню. Ребята, получив известие от тут же умчавшегося ниндзя, стали неспешно покидать поляну с теперь родной лавочкой посередине. Из вещей – только оружие, поэтому сборы не потребовались.<br/>Передвигаясь вдоль дуги забора, друзья наткнулись на главный вход в лес, где увидели хокаге в своём привычном одеянии. Перед ним сновали туда-сюда его подчиненные, некоторые из которых выходили через ворота с носилками в руках. Наруто за то время, что понадобилось на прохождение пути до главы деревни, насчитал четыре трупа, накрытых белой тканью.<br/>- Знаете, я прошёл через войну и знаю, насколько ужасной она может быть. И мне всегда казалось, что экзамены на звание шиноби, которые заменяют открытую вражду между странами,  -  действительно хорошая альтернатива. Ведь десять смертей лучше, чем тысяча. – Хирузен отвел свой взгляд от носилок и посмотрел на джонинов, которые единственные стояли рядом и ничего не делали, в отличие от остальных, убирающих лес после второго тура. – Но последнее время я стал сильно в этом сомневаться… - произнес хокаге, нахмурившись, и протянул руку за ворот мантии, извлекая любимую глиняную трубку, пропахшую табаком даже сильнее, чем было пару недель назад. – И теперь мне кажется, что всё это время мы шли по пути, ведущему только к новой боли и страданиям. – Трава, набитая в трубку, стала медленно тлеть. – Когда это всё началось?..<br/>Третий замолчал и вдохнул терпко пахнущий дым, медленно выдыхая серые кольца спустя пару секунд. Джонины не прерывали задумчивое молчание старика, а ждали, когда он продолжит.<br/>- Я не могу сказать, выбрали ли мы неверную дорогу сразу после основания Конохи, потому что думал… верил, что Первый и Второй всё делают правильно. Хотя, возможно, они и делали, и это я веду деревню к краху. -  Хокаге отвёл руку с трубкой в сторону и посмотрел прямо в глаза сначала одному, а потому и другому из слушающих шиноби. – На ваше поколение тоже выпало бремя войны, ведь так?<br/>- Да, - ответил Наруто, замечая, что друг чуть отошел в сторону и сложил руки на груди. – Но это не ваша вина, - уверенно. <br/>Саске решил промолчать.<br/>- Если не моя, то чья?<br/>Парень не ответил. Хокаге кивнул, решив, что сказать джонину нечего, но тот лишь обдумывал свои слова.<br/>- Та война не была похожа ни на какую другую до этого. По многим причинам. И если говорить про то, из-за кого на ней погибли десятки тысяч людей… то вина лежит на всех, кто когда-либо жил на этой земле. Всё шло к такому исходу, и остановить Четвертую Мировую войну едва ли было хоть в чьих-то силах.<br/>По Наруто резанул острый взгляд друга, и тот принял его, с твёрдостью смотря в ответ.<br/>Он был уверен в своих словах. Даже если бы все зачинщики войны были убиты,  это вряд ли привело мир к чему-то хорошему.<br/>- Вот как. – Табак истлел окончательно, но Третий не спешил его заменить – он только опустил ещё чуть дымящуюся трубку.  Хокаге провёл свободной ладонью по лицу, словно отгоняя навязчивые мысли, и сказал: - Скоро начнется отборочный тур. Вы можете посмотреть на сражения, если хотите. – И ушел к чунинам, которые как раз подготовили списки всех погибших.<br/>Оставшись одни, ребята ничего друг другу не сказали. И наступившая тишина не была легкой, как обычно, - она легла на душу заметной тяжестью…<br/> Саске молчал почти всегда. Он считал, что слова бывают либо лживые, либо недостаточно правдивые – ими сложно выразить свои мысли так, как действительно думаешь, а переживания так, как их чувствуешь сам. Но это не значит, что Учиха не говорил совсем – вовсе нет, просто он не делал это так же часто, как многие другие, и следил за тем, что именно он говорит. Поэтому тишина в присутствии друга совсем Наруто не мешала, ведь в ней чувствовался Саске. С его отличным самоконтролем и нежеланием тратить время на бесполезную болтовню.<br/>Но сейчас Учиха злился. И грустил, вспомнив то, что наверняка хотел бы забыть, но упрямо держал в памяти. И ему хотелось разрушить всё в пределах видимости – джинчурики мастерски считывал эту эмоцию друга, как и все остальные, которым часто сам не мог дать названия.<br/>Из всех, с кем Наруто когда-либо был знаком, только этот теме чувствовал так: его душа переполнялась цветастой кучей непонятно чего, что, однако, тлело очень ярко, а иногда и долго. Но при этом, если бы не способности джинчурики Девятихвостого, блондин бы никогда не узнал, что за, казалось бы, спокойным отражением мыслей Учихи скрывается подобное. И даже обладая этим знанием, парень бы никогда не рассказал другу. Впрочем, тот идиотом не был и наверняка всё понял сам.<br/>По крайней мере, сейчас Саске, не говоря ни слова, развернулся к лесу и быстро переместился к нему, устремляясь в центр. Ничего не ответил, не объяснил – понадеялся на сомнительную сообразительность напарника. И не зря – Наруто уже давно не требовались объяснения странным поступкам друга. Ведь, зная его в течение стольких лет и понимая его душу, как никто другой, он уже не видел в действиях Учихи никаких странностей – всё стало вполне логичным. И, принимая недовольство Саске и его решение посмотреть на отборочный тур, парень побежал следом.<br/>Вековые деревья вновь окружили темнеющим кольцом:  хотя лучи солнца и освещали редкие лесные тропинки, но через местами слишком густую листву им было не пройти. Ничьих тел уже видно не было, но в воздухе всё ещё стоял сильный запах крови и пота, а тут и там на земле или растениях виднелись капли, а иногда и лужицы крови. Только через месяц-два тренировочная зона полностью отчистится, и генины смогут вновь сдавать в ней экзамен, даже не подозревая, сколько шиноби умерли на этом месте...<br/>Центральная башня появилась неожиданно: просто вдруг из-за  листвы стала виднеться крыша, а потом и само здание встало на пути. Сейчас оно казалось значительно меньше, чем Наруто помнил, и он как никогда ощутил разницу между своим прошлым и настоящим. Желание вернуться домой, до этого запрятанное где-то далеко, стало быстро разрастаться, но парень его остановил – ещё не время. <br/>Вокруг башни бродили некоторые генины и шиноби званием выше, но на ребят, вошедших внутрь, никто из них не обратил внимание. Отборочный тур пройдёт прямо тут и всего через несколько минут, как только подготовят площадку и хокаге разберется с окончанием второго этапа. Так что шиноби, заполнившие этажи башни, явно нервничали. Не все, но большинство. По крайней мере, Гаара с братом и сестрой, разместившиеся у широкого окна,  не подавали даже признаков волнения.<br/>Наруто не спрашивал, но он и так знал, что друг старательно избегает встречи с седьмой командой. И выходило у него это отлично – Учиха хоть и не был сенсером, но одинаковую со своей собственной чакру ему не составило труда выследить. Поэтому, вместо комнаты, которую заняли несколько коноховских генинов, Саске повёл друга к залу, где и будет проводиться отборочный тур.<br/>Просторное помещение со статуей в виде каменных ладоней, сложивших пальцы в печати концентрации, - именно таким ребята его и запомнили. Сюда еще никого не впускали, хотя двери и были открыты, но чунины, проверяющие стены, пол и потолок на наличие всяких дзюцу, ничего не сказали двум старшим по званию шиноби. Может, потому что Какаши, стоящий у перил наверху, никак на появление ребят не отреагировал, а, следовательно, и младшим по званию волноваться не о чем и лучше заняться своей работой. <br/>Выбрав место примерно напротив того, где расположился сенсей, явно не желавший видеть своих скрывшихся под дзюцу учеников, парни стали ждать начала. И ожидание не заняло много времени – как только в дверях появился Хокаге, чунины сразу доложили, что ничего запрещенного в зале не обнаружено. Был дан приказ начать отборочный тур, и площадка стала заполняться людьми. Двое джонинов отошли к краю, чтобы не мешать остальным, и их, к счастью, обделили чей-либо компанией. После вступительной речи начались сражения.<br/>Первый поединок, который приковал внимание всех присутствующих, закончился слишком быстро. Саске, который Индра, кажется, даже удивился. В его прошлом всё было значительно сложнее. Второй бой показался Учихе более интересным, и он даже оперся на перила, ведь эта часть экзамена была знакома ему только по рассказам, а тут появилась возможность увидеть всё самостоятельно. Только вот Наруто, у которого от отборочного тура остались не самые светлые воспоминания, наоборот, отошёл к стене. А после окончания второго сражения и вовсе положил ладонь другу на плечо и произнёс:<br/>- Я выйду.<br/>Пользуясь перерывом между сражениями, когда площадка свободна, джинчурики спустился по лестнице и покинул зал. Хотя из-за скорости, с которой он это проделал, парень был уверен, что его исчезновение никто больше не заметил, кроме Какаши-сенсея, чей взгляд провожал его до самых дверей…<br/>Поединки длились долго. Когда Наруто участвовал в них сам, то он не замечал времени, но теперь за те почти четыре часа, что сражались генины, парень успел пробежаться по всему лесу, узнать всю местную живность и взобраться по самому высокому дереву, после чего вернулся к башне и стал медитировать, скрывшись среди користых стволов  в ожидании друга. Только вот, просидев, не шевелясь, где-то с час, блондин почувствовал приближение чужой чакры, которая не принадлежала Учихе, пусть и была довольно знакомой.<br/>- Хокаге-сама?<br/>- Ты не смотрел поединки. Плохие воспоминания?<br/>- Да не совсем. – Улыбнувшись, Наруто провел ладонью по волосам. – Просто видеть всё во второй раз не так интересно. Да и зная, что будет, я не уверен, что смог бы не вмешиваться.<br/>- Понимаю. – К удивлению джонина, старик тоже улыбнулся. – Сегодня к нам поступила миссия, заказчик хорошо платит за её срочность и важность, но у нас сейчас нет свободных шиноби. Кроме вас. <br/>- Ясно. – Парень, до этого смотрящий снизу на стоящего Хокаге, поднялся с травы, окружающей небольшое деревце. – Я согласен, но нужно спросить у С… Индры.<br/>- Я уже спросил, - кивнул Третий. – В таком случае, вечером отправлю вам письмо с подробностями, и можете выходить на миссию через день-два.<br/>- Хорошо.<br/>Хокаге оставил подчинённого и направился по своим делам. Наверняка в кабинете его ожидала новая гора документов…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Глава 22.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вспомнив всё то время, что он знаком с джинчурики девятихвостого, Саске не смог бы насчитать и десятка случаев, когда его друг не тянул на лицо глупую улыбку. Но сейчас, краем глаза наблюдая за Наруто,  который усердно кутался в походный плащ, при этом еще даже не перейдя порог дома, Учиха мысленно прибавил к числу печалящих друга вещей и дурную погоду. Или, скорее, сильнейшую грозу.<br/>Безоблачное небо, которое ребята видели перед сном, обещало отличный день для вылазки на миссию. Поэтому, решив уйти как можно раньше, двое джонинов никак не ожидали застать подобное буйство природы: дождь лился сплошным потоком, с тихим шумом разбиваясь о толстое оконное стекло. А открыв дверь, парни были встречены резким порывом необычно холодного для здешнего климата ветра, который бы тут же оставил в доме приличную лужу, если бы не Саске, вовремя закрывший дверь. <br/>Теперь, уже как полчаса ожидая, пока гроза успокоиться, полностью собранные в дорогу шиноби стали вновь засыпать на небольшом диване. Монотонные удары капель об окна успокаивали, как и еще темное утреннее небо. Заметив, что Узумаки вовсю дрыхнет, Саске тяжело вздохнул. Ладонь потянулась к плечу друга, чтобы разбудить, но… джонин вспомнил глубокие ручьи, в которые превратились все дороги и тропинки. И ту стену воды, что с силой обрушилась с крыши. Вспомнил, как Наруто передернуло, когда где-то на окраине Конохи ударила молния, и убрал ладонь. Найдя себе подушку, парень устроился поудобней на диване и постарался сам провалиться в сон. Миссия может подождать…<br/>Проснувшись через несколько часов от наполнившего комнату света, Саске медленно разлепил веки и, моргнув пару раз, посмотрел в небольшое окно: небо очистилось, и его больше не разрывали вспышки молний. Встав с дивана и расправив так и не снятый плащ, джонин стал будить напарника, крепко обнимавшего подушку. Когда Учиха понял, что его расталкивания и уговоры проснуться не дают никакого эффекта, то прекратил. Выпрямился. Чуть отдернул плащ друга и закатил рукав водолазки, открывая запястье, которого коснулся кончиком пальца. В следующий миг изрядно взъерошенный блондин уже сидел, с негодованием смотря на джонина.<br/>- Саске, ты что, убить меня хотел?!<br/>- Это всего лишь маленький разряд молнии. – Учиха закатил глаза, когда напарник обхватил себя руками и стал преувеличенно дрожать. Наруто искоса поглядывал на друга, но тот не подавал даже признаков сожаления. Обидевшись, шиноби поднялся с дивана, одел сброшенные после раннего пробуждения сумки и, насупившись, пробурчал:<br/>- Пошли уже.<br/>- Хн.<br/>Хотя Наруто и не увидел кривую улыбку друга, но отчетливо её почувствовал.</p><p>Дорога заняла весь день и даже захватила часть ночи. Впрочем, на самом деле ребята дошли до нужного места очень даже быстро – короткие перерывы на отдых и огромная даже для шиноби скорость сократили время пути до страны Горячих источников почти в два раза. И если вначале такая спешка была вызвана нежеланием попасть под новый ливень (небо всё ещё оставалось пасмурным), то потом, с приближением к границе двух государств, погода стала значительно лучше, и джонины уже торопились на место, чтобы не ночевать где-нибудь на пустыре.<br/>Появившись у дома заказчика около полуночи, шиноби без лишних вопросов были спроважены в спальни, где, наскоро помывшись, тут же завалились спать. А утром, позавтракав вместе с хозяевами дома, стали узнавать детали миссии, кратко описанной в свитке с буквой «А».<br/>- Значит, в этом курортном районе за три дня умерло шестнадцать посетителей.<br/>- Теперь уже двадцать один. – Владелец купальни, оставшийся сидеть за столом вместе с двумя охранниками и нанятыми джонинами, устало прикрыл глаза. – Последняя смерть была вчера, и с тех пор я и мои коллеги перестали принимать посетителей.<br/>- Здесь не написано ничего о том, как умерли жертвы. – Саске, державший в руках свиток, просмотрел его ещё раз.<br/>- Да. Думаю, вам стоит увидеть тела самим – последние три еще не были похоронены.<br/>- Хорошо.<br/>Заказчик не стал сопровождать шиноби самостоятельно, вместо этого отправив с ними слугу, который привел джонинов в небольшую комнатку с тремя кроватями с лежащими на них людьми. Быстро пробежавшись по трупам взглядом, Саске нахмурился: двое мужчин, абсолютно разных по комплекции, и одна женщина. Он не видел между жертвами никакой связи.<br/>- Двое слева – муж и жена, путешествовали вместе. Третий – шиноби из нашей скрытой деревни, отдыхал после миссии. Они были в двух разных купальнях, и мы не знаем, произошла ли смерть одновременно или нет.<br/>- В их купальни входил кто-нибудь? – Учиха, рассматривающий сопровождающего, скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как напарник стал подходить к трупам одному за другим.<br/>- Нет. – Шиноби кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом. Этот мужчина не врал…<br/>- Саске. – Учиха обернулся и, увидев то, на что указывал друг, подошёл ближе. На секунду активировав шаринган, он задал новый вопрос:<br/>- Лица были такими же, когда их нашли?<br/>- Нет. Они были красноватыми из-за горячей воды, а эта синева стала появляться позже.<br/>- Когда?<br/>- Через несколько часов, точно не знаю, – мужчина покачал головой.<br/>- У всех жертв? – Наруто чувствовал напряжение, исходящее от друга, и ещё раз обвёл взглядом синие сеточки капилляров и вен, проступающие под кожей.<br/>- Да.<br/>Саске нахмурился, а его взгляд стал строже, из-за чего сопровождающий поспешил удалиться.<br/>Не нравилось ему всё это…</p><p>На всякий случай досмотрев трупы полностью, ребята управились только к обеду. А потом, закончив с едой, приготовленной молчаливой хозяйкой (которую Саске проверил додзюцу, как и остальных из живущих и работающих в доме), друзья попросили разрешения проверить купальни, на что получили согласие:<br/>- Вода сейчас слита, так что можете осмотреть их полностью. Мои рабочие уже всё проверяли, но, возможно, они что-то упустили.<br/>Войдя в ближайшую купальню, джонины не увидели ничего особенного  - самый обычный бассейн, сейчас пустой. Наруто сразу спрыгнул на дно и стал рассматривать поверхности на наличие чего-нибудь странного. Потом пришла очередь труб – как раз тогда, когда друг, не заметив вокруг что-либо опасное, подошёл к бассейну. Учиха остановился, не дойдя до бортика бассейна несколько сантиметров. <br/>- Что такое? – спросил блондин, увидев взгляд напарника.<br/>- Запах. Не чувствуешь?<br/>Наруто принюхался, но ничего необычного не заметил. Тогда он воспользовался чакрой Лиса и усилил своё обоняние: он смог почувствовать сотни запахов, понамешанных в здешнем воздухе, но, точно не зная, какой чему принадлежит, покачал головой:<br/>- А что с запахом?<br/>- Не знаю. Но он мне однозначно знаком. – Саске сел на корточки и коснулся гладкой стенки бассейна. Потер подушечки пальцев друг о друга – но нет, ничего, никакой пыли или порошка. Только запах стал сильнее. – Я сейчас.<br/>Учиха поднялся одним движением и вошёл в дом, где стал искать хозяина. Спрашивая о нужном человеке у всех, кто попадался на глаза, парень нашёл его в комнате с трупами, где тот договаривался о похоронах. Завидев в дверях шиноби, владелец купален извинился у своего собеседника и подошел к вошедшему.<br/>- Откуда вода попадает в бассейны?<br/>- Страна Горячих источников знаменита целительным действием своих вод, которые берут начало из гейзеров, встречающихся по всей территории. Никто не может точно сказать, из какого именно источника была взята вода, потому что вся она смешивается под землей.<br/>- Но ведь есть места, где она выходит на поверхность?<br/>- Да, - мужчина кивнул. <br/>- Мне нужно знать, где находится каждое. Возможно, воду отравили.<br/>- Но… когда мы находили погибших, с ней не было ничего странного. Обычные цвет и запах. – Саске прикрыл глаза и провёл по лицу рукой, думая:<br/>- Её кто-нибудь касался?<br/>- Да, когда вытаскивали тела и когда освобождали бассейны.<br/>- Не понимаю… - тихо, но продолжил шиноби уже громче: - Всё равно надо проверить.<br/>- Хорошо. – Мужчина нашёл взглядом одного из рабочих, подозвал его к себе и сказал несколько слов. – Идите, он отдаст вам карту.<br/>Учиха коротко поблагодарил заказчика и пошёл следом за указанным человеком…<br/>Неизвестно, либо Наруто надоело возиться в купальнях, либо что-то другое, но проверять указанные на карте источники вызвался именно он. А у друга не осталось выбора, кроме как согласиться, потому что свиток был у Учихи отобран уже в следующее мгновенье после окончания объяснений. Порешив на том, что Саске будет проверять все купальни в заведениях, где были обнаружены трупы, а блондин обходить окрестности в поисках источников, ребята разделились. Время было четыре часа, и Наруто пошёл забрать оружейную сумку и захватить чего-нибудь на ужин, чтобы можно было не напрягать хозяйку, когда он ночью вернётся в дом. И в то время, когда друг перешёл от одной купальни к следующей, джинчурики уже был за несколько километров от него, выбрав первый источник чисто наугад…<br/>Джонин как-то с детства считал,  что в стране Горячих источников все земли – равнины, а холмы или леса встречаются довольно редко. Но либо сейчас ему так повезло, либо он изначально слишком мало знал о здешних землях, но на пути к выбранному источнику Наруто увидел и приличные холмы, и обширные леса (которые всё-таки не сравнятся с коноховскими), и даже холм, покрытый лесом. Решив сделать себе дорогу через последний, парень не нашёл тропинки и стал хаотично пробираться через деревья, при этом сохраняя нужное направление. Но, оказавшись в центре живописной поляны, прямо над которой сейчас стояло солнце, раскрашивая травяной настил и покрытую мхом кору самыми разными красками,  джонин остановился. Улыбнулся и уселся посередине, подставляясь теплым лучам.<br/>Заметив на крае сознания, что он сложил пальцы в привычную печать, Наруто провалился в окружавшую его тишину. Он любил это чувство единения с природой далеко не только за ту силу, что оно давало. Так и сейчас шиноби едва осознанно перешёл в режим сеннина.<br/>Всю сущность джинчурики наполнило тепло висящего в небе светила, музыка окружающих растений, снующих где-то вдалеке существ и легкого изредка поддувающего  ветра. Парень вздохнул и, заметив что-то необычное, нахмурился.<br/>Теперь он сконцентрировался по-настоящему. А убедившись в том, что всё ему не показалось, резко встал. Окрашенные оранжевым веки поднялись, открывая по-лягушачьи желтые глаза, и Наруто свернул с выбранного им маршрута в сторону.<br/>Взяв более чем приличную скорость, шиноби уже через несколько минут остановился у зеленой стены, переплетенными лианами спускающейся с невысокого обрыва. Подойдя к растениям, блондин отодвинул их и в свете еще достаточно яркого солнца увидел щель с чернеющей пустотой внутри. Вытащив из поясной сумки кунай, Наруто, недолго думая, вошёл внутрь, опускаясь под гору…<br/>Идти пришлось долго, причём в полной темноте. Парень не убился по дороге лишь потому, что шёл по наитию, постоянно обновляя режим сеннина, когда его действие подходило к концу. Пройдя таким образом неизвестно сколько метров, Наруто понял, что ему ещё учиться и учиться. Ведь он понятия не имел, что пещера находится настолько глубоко.<br/>Устроив себе по пути отдых в непроглядной темноте, Наруто был счастлив через некоторое время увидеть проблески света. Режим сеннина подходил к концу, и шиноби не стал входить в него заново, лишь покрепче перехватив кунай. Осторожно выйдя из туннеля, он не заметил никакой угрозы и поэтому опустил оружие, когда увидел открывшуюся ему красоту.<br/>Пещера, где оказался джонин, не была большой, но к ней примыкали другие и, Наруто был уверен, все эти пути тянутся очень и очень далеко. Но сейчас шиноби не думал об этом – всё его внимание было приковано к расположенным на потолках и стенах кристаллах, наполняющих пространство легким светло-голубым светом. Они искажали его, словно свечение шло откуда-то со стороны, а не из их собственных глубин.<br/>Парень подошёл к стене, на которой не было видно ни земли, ни привычного камня, и его глаза заворожено следили за сплошными переливами синего света впереди. А еще он почувствовал холод. Действительно – кристаллы казались холоднее льда. И Наруто понял, что ничего подобного раньше не видел.<br/>…Появление человека за спиной он не заметил. Сознание отозвалось на чужое присутствие в последний миг, но тогда тело уже не способно было среагировать. Тяжелая дубинка обрушилась на голову, и все окружающее поплыло перед глазами, сливаясь в единый голубой свет.</p><p>Саске прождал у забора дома до утра. Друг не вернулся, и Учиха не смог заметить его с помощью своих глаз, как ни старался. Даже связь, существующая между ним и Наруто, не могла сказать, где этот добе находится…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Глава 23.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этот источник был последним.<br/>Саске знал, но упорно не хотел верить.<br/>Теперь у него нет ни единой идеи, куда мог пропасть долбанный Узумаки…<br/>Проведя ту ночь, не спав, возле забора дома заказчика, джонин забросил свою собственную часть работы и пошёл по следам друга. Выпросил ещё одну карту и стал проверять источники один за другим. И если сначала Учиху сопровождали другие люди (на чём настоял хозяин купален), то спустя несколько дней, в течение которых настроение шиноби становилось всё более и более мрачным по мере того, как находились источники без следа пребывания кого-либо живого и относительно разумного, Саске стал ходить в одиночку. Потом, закончив со списком, уже осмотрел все купальни, в которых происходили убийства, но не нашёл ничего нового.<br/>И он ушёл снова. Изредка приходил к заказчику, чтобы доложить об отсутствии результатов и получить бенто от хозяйки дома. Но и эти приходы становились всё реже. А после окончания второй недели поисков шиноби и вовсе перестал показываться.<br/>Сейчас Учиха возвратился к тому месту, где, он помнил, пролегал путь его напарника — в здешних землях нечасто встретишь следы тяжёлых ботинок шиноби. Но хотя даже тогда, когда Саске вышел на это место, от следов мало что оставалось, теперь не было видно и этого. Словно добе просто взял и растворился в воздухе…<br/>Саске сел в центре поляны. Посмотрел вверх — небо задёрнуто тучами, тяжелой тёмной массой нависающей над землёй. Парень поймал себя на мысли, что ему нет особой разницы, промокнет он сегодня или нет.<br/>Шиноби усмехнулся. Вспомнил, как Наруто переходил в свой режим сеннина, и сложил руки тем же образом. Попробовал увидеть ту самую энергию природы, о которой так часто говорил этот добе, но… нет. Учиха вроде и чувствовал её, но понимал, что одно это «чувствование» ничего ему не даст. Он мог управлять сендзюцу чакрой, но самостоятельно взять и подчинить своей воле было не в его силах.<br/>…Всколыхнулась злость, которую он так долго запирал внутри.<br/>Опавшие прошлогодние листья всколыхнулись и улетели в сторону, отброшенные непроизвольным выбросом чакры. Саске встал посреди образовавшейся ямки, замечая под ногами жухлую траву, резко контрастирующую с окружающей вокруг зеленью.<br/>Кулаки сжались, и выброс чакры снизился до минимума. И вроде бы Учиха вернул себе контроль, но нет — он просто не хотел подорвать всю эту чёртову реальность из-за одной своей несдержанности…<br/>Кулак с огромной силой впечатался в дерево, разрывая ствол в клочья и заставляя верхушку свалиться в образовавшуюся груду опилок.<br/>Наруто исчез, а сильнейший Учиха на самом деле слишком слаб, даже чтобы найти одного тупоголового блондина.<br/>И эта якобы неразрывная связь, которую усилил старик Рикудо своим иньютоном, на самом деле ничего не стоит.<br/>И никогда не стоила…<br/>Саске обхватил левую руку поверх локтя, перенося вместе с чакрой всю свою злость, ярость, обиду и… беспомощность. Слишком яркий свет ослеплял, и темные глаза Учихи обернулись красными.<br/>— Нет, — смотря на блеклую дневную луну, которую сейчас можно было увидеть только из-за закрытого тучами солнца.<br/>Наруто всегда знал, что у него на душе. Не говорил, а иногда и сам не понимал, но все равно знал — где-то там, в глубине души. Он преследовал его, каким-то невообразимым образом выбирая единственно верный путь. И всегда чувствовал, где Саске находится.<br/>Значит, связь действительно есть. Просто Учиха её никогда по-настоящему не хотел использовать. Зачем искать того, кто и так тебя из-под земли достанет?<br/>— Хах, — растянув губы в усмешке.<br/>Верно. Что ж, теперь у него есть причина.<br/>Молния на левой руке за секунды стала настолько концентрированной, что, даже не разрастаясь далеко, превратила угрюмый пасмурный день в необычайно светлое утро. Вспыхнув особенно яркой вспышкой, кажется, даже дотянувшейся до луны, молния потухла, освободив руку Учихи от своего сияния.<br/>На левой ладони стал медленно проявляться чёрный полумесяц.<br/>Прислушавшись к себе, Саске наконец-то понял, как друг всегда его находил.<br/>Теперь он знал, что делать.</p><p>Вокруг никогда не было тихо. И Наруто был очень этому рад, ведь иначе время заключения стало бы настолько скучным, что он бы не выдержал, пошел против всех ограничений и выбрался из своей тюрьмы, несмотря на всякие разные последствия, о которых не раз напоминал Учиха. А так, в течение каждого дня из тех трёх недель, что отсчитали его внутренние часы, шиноби развлекал себя как мог: слушал, кто что говорит, рассматривал каждого нового вошедшего в пещеру, где находилась клетка, и саму клетку тоже, успев выучить каждый её сантиметр. Ещё любимым занятием Узумаки было разговаривать со всеми, кто оказывался рядом, с их согласия или нет.<br/>Применяя навыки ниндзя в поиске информации (которые ему пришлось однажды основательно выучить), парень расспрашивал всех и вся о том, что они вроде как не должны говорить, но вдруг очень захотели. И не важно, из-за злости ли на слишком широкую улыбку блондина (в его-то положении!), из-за желания напугать или похвастаться своей крутостью, а может тоже из-за скуки (как в случае здоровяка-охранника с тяжелой резной дубинкой за спиной), но каждый проходящий что-то, да говорил. Так Наруто узнал о схватившей его банде всё, что только мог узнать пленник.<br/>Ещё среди бандитов очень часто мелькало удивление, ведь шиноби сидел в голубой клетке из кристаллов уже очень долго, но до сих пор оставался живой. Впрочем, было решено, что парень послужит в случае чего заложником, если не умрёт от недостатка чакры раньше, так что удивление кого-то из здешних шиноби не приводило ни к каким последствиям, и парень всё так же сидел в пропитанной холодом от необычной решетки комнате.<br/>Наруто знал, что если бы не чакра лиса, то он бы умер ещё после первой недели. И хотя, если бы он мог позволить себе применить все свои силы, то выбрался бы за считанные секунды, сейчас такое расточительство стоило бы ему не только гнева друга, но и гораздо более серьёзных последствий. А без этого самого применения выбраться шиноби никак не мог. Камни поглощали всю чакру, как и любую другую энергию, и за счёт этого существовали. Никакая техника не могла их разрушить, только изменить форму, как сделали с решёткой —, но и это требовало основательных знаний и умений.<br/>Так что парень смиренно ждал, когда выпадет шанс для побега, ведь в случайного спасителя совсем не верилось: Наруто был уверен, что его тюрьма находится настолько глубоко под землей, что её невозможно заметить даже бьякуганом…<br/>Находясь постоянно в пещере нельзя было понять, день там наверху или нет, но шиноби ориентировался по энергии природы, погружаясь в сон в тот же момент, когда засыпало всё вокруг. Сейчас Наруто как раз почувствовал, что окружающая живность начала успокаиваться, и тоже улегся на вполне приличный для пленника футон. Стал прислушиваться к своему дыханию, делая его размереннее, спокойнее. Позволил мыслям расслабиться, но… не вышло. Что-то на краю сознания стало мешать, всё сильнее и сильнее.<br/>Спустя где-то полминуты Наруто понял, что это, и резко сел. За решеткой послышался грохот, и блондин тут же оказался рядом, стараясь разобраться в непонятной мешанине по ту сторону.<br/> Когда потревоженная пыль вперемешку с землёй немного улеглась, стало видно причину беспорядка. А тяжелый топот ног, слышащийся со всех сторон, объявил, что на появившегося из ниоткуда парня сбегаются все находящиеся в кристаллических пещерах шиноби.<br/>Только Наруто, мельком зацепивший взглядом лицо вторженца, знал, что бандитам уже ничего не поможет: ни огромное превосходство в количестве, ни естественная сдерживающая аура пещер. Ведь в левом глазу Учиха Саске расплылись ровные концентрические круги риннегана…<br/>Новоприбывшие шиноби с удивлением заметили дыру в потолке, через которую тонким-тонким лучиком пробирался еще не полностью спрятавшийся свет солнца. Вопросов о том, как парень сюда пробрался, больше ни у кого не осталось. Впрочем, бандитам едва хватало времени, чтобы осознать ситуацию, когда их уже отбрасывало в сторону или припечатывало к полу.<br/>Стоящий перед клеткой пленника охранник, держащий наготове дубинку, шокировано наблюдал, как какой-то едва достигший совершеннолетия парень невероятно сильными и точными ударами отшвыривает здоровенных мужиков. Вот он поднялся в воздух и, пользуясь узостью коридора, в котором оказался, с огромной скоростью перенаправил атаки нападающих, вынуждая тех поймать удары клинков друг друга. Прицепился стопами к стене, без всякого выражения на лице смотря на степенно образующуюся внизу лужу крови. А когда камень под ногами резко двинулся навстречу другой стене, ускользнул от техники, следующим движением вырубая её создателя…<br/>Не прошло и трёх минут, когда Учиха остался один посреди распластанных на земляному полу тел. Он не использовал техник, но всё равно не был уверен, что все из отрубившихся бандитов живы.<br/>Подходя к стоящему в стороне охраннику, шиноби заметил, что рука, держащая многокилограммовую дубинку, заметно дрожит. Саске не спешил деактивировать риннеган.<br/>— Ты… — дыхание оставшегося бандита тоже выдавало его внутреннюю дрожь, — …монстр.<br/>Дубинка не помогла, когда Учиха за миллисекунды оказался рядом и посмотрел глаза в глаза, погружая в темницу из иллюзий.<br/>— Это не так. То, что он сказал, — неправда. Я знаю. — Наруто, старавшийся не касаться даже краешком пальца холода каменной решетки, смотрел прямо на друга. На лице не было привычной улыбки, только серьёзность, а Саске вдруг захотелось улыбнуться. Но вместо этого он сложил пальцы в печать концентрации и произнёс:<br/>— Выбирайся оттуда. — И сконцентрировался так, насколько только можно было в этой отбирающей силы пещере.<br/>Наруто, понявший, что друг взял реальность под контроль и не позволит ей развалиться, стал как можно скорее выполнять просьбу Учихи. Правая ладонь широко раскрылась и коснулась гладкого кристалла. С глубоким вдохом шиноби выпустил из руки черный сгусток чакры, изначально круглый, но тут же расплывшийся тонким овальным зеркальцем, за секунду поглотив в себя перекрещенные камни.<br/>Когда странная субстанция снова стала круглой и влилась обратно в ладонь, взгляду открылась приличная дыра в решётке, через которую недавний заключённый поторопился выйти. Наруто, заметив, как разжались пальцы и закрылись глаза друга, подошёл к нему. От Учихи всё ещё чувствовалась концентрированная злость, и блондин понимал, что причиной является он сам. Точнее, его любопытство, частенько граничащее с идиотизмом и безумием… Впрочем, это не остановило джинчурики от искренней улыбки, когда друг наконец-то открыл привычно-чёрные глаза.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Саске только тяжело вздохнул…</p><p>Пока Наруто, кратко всё рассказавший другу, был на пути к заказчику и здешним властям, Саске приводил всё ещё бессознательные тела в более приличный вид, убирая их из лужиц крови и располагая рядами. Первыми были здоровяки-громилы, коих парень насчитал шесть, потом пятёрка самураев и, наконец, восемь шиноби. Последних Учиха решил рассмотреть получше.<br/>Судя по тому, что сказал Узумаки, все эти ниндзя сбежали из здешней скрытой деревни. Двое чунинов и четверо джонинов, владевшие многими секретными техниками, пошли против своего начальства и захотели добиться власти в стране. Путешествовали по городам, собирая сторонников, пока не наткнулись на здешние пещеры, где и осели.<br/>Саске, закончивший с перемещением тел, выпрямился и вновь обвёл взглядом светло-голубые источающие энергию кристаллы, частично, а иногда и полностью покрывающие стены. Камни, перерабатывающие для своей жизнедеятельности любую энергию, превращая её в холод. Раньше их было меньше — сейчас разрослись из-за питания чакрой поселившихся в пещерах людей. А изначально кристаллы только окружали дальние комнаты, где постоянно выделяли тепло пролегающие под землёй гейзеры.<br/>Ещё один источник, долгое время скрытый ото всех.<br/>Бандиты стали периодически вливать в него яд, который при более низкой температуре начинал испаряться и отравлять всех вокруг. В бою его применять было не особо эффективно, ведь действует он всего несколько секунд, пока не растворится в воздухе, но в этой ситуации подошёл идеально.<br/>Парень посмотрел на герметичные канистры с теплоизоляцией, стоящие у одной из стен. Вспомнил, что видел этот яд, как-то побывав в одной из лабораторий змеиного саннина…<br/>Заслышав размеренные шаги более десяти человек, Саске пошёл им навстречу. Увидел приведённых другом людей и провёл их к бандитам, которых нужно было поднять наверх, чем они и занялись. Потом был убран весь яд, а следом пожитки захваченных в плен людей.<br/>Наруто, долго искавший своё снаряжение, покинул пещеры последним, когда большинство людей уже не было так же, как и очнувшихся или всё еще бессознательных бандитов. На окружённой ночью равнине остались стоять только глава здешней полиции, Учиха и нанявший шиноби владелец купален.<br/>— Вы сказали, что они хотели захватить власть, но причем тут убийства людей в небольшой провинции?<br/>— Это было только начало. Когда они бы поняли, что стратегия полностью работает, то стали бы искать способы травить людей и в других частях страны. Горячие источники здесь основной доход, а если клиенты узнают о множественных смертях, то перестанут приходить. Подобным вполне можно шантажировать даймё, — ответил Наруто.<br/>Друг в это время подошёл к тщательно сокрытому природой входу. Ту дыру, которую сам создал, Саске уже успел заделать, осталось только эта.<br/>— Мы можем запечатать проход, чтобы больше никто не смог туда пробраться.<br/>— Сделайте это.<br/>Узумаки кивнул. Подошёл к другу и протянул ему ладонь. Левая рука Саске легла сверху, отдавая свою долю чакры иньютона, и шиноби ушёл в сторону, чтобы не мешать.<br/>Учиха знал, что Наруто много тренировался в искусстве запечатывания, но также он знал, что тот в нём далеко не мастер. Впрочем, само устройство печати довольно простое, и проблем возникнуть было не должно.<br/>Так и вышло. Ладонь с белым символом солнца, в котором на время сконцентрировалась чужая темная чакра, коснулась шероховатого камня, и на миг по нему вспыхнули различные символы, замыкающиеся в круг. Когда Наруто отдёрнул руку, от прохода не осталось и следа…</p><p>Хотя шиноби думали пойти в обратный путь до Конохи в тот же день, выяснилось, что сделать этого они не могут.<br/>— Все хотят быть уверены, что смертей больше не повториться. А лучший способ это проверить и доказать — искупаться самим. Прошу вас уделить этому хотя бы неделю — большинство моих коллег уже согласны и готовы обслужить вас по высшему качеству и абсолютно бесплатно. Всё-таки, вы оказали всей нашей стране огромную услугу, и мы обязаны хотя бы устроить вам достойный отдых.<br/>Взгляд заказчика явно говорил, что отказа ниндзя никто не примет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Глава 24.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Приветливые ворота Конохи появились ближе к полудню. Двое шиноби изменили свою внешность, едва завидев символ Листа вдалеке, и спокойно прошли в деревню, даже не обратив на себя внимание сторожил у стены.<br/>Наруто теребил свой чунинский жилет, который появился после применения техники перевоплощения. Всё-таки привыкнуть к нему не вышло, впрочем, Саске тоже носил форму только при необходимости. На секунду представив, что друг оказался рядовым ниндзя в их собственной реальности, джинчурики и тогда не видел Учиху соблюдающим правила шиноби — тот даже протектор носить отказывался до тех пор, пока это не влияло на безопасность.<br/>Пройдя несколько шагов вдоль главной дороги, Узумаки едва заметно вздрогнул, но пошёл дальше, словно ничего и не было. Только вот обманывать напарника у него никогда не получалось, поэтому парень не удивился, когда Саске как можно небрежнее отвел его в сторону от прохожих и спросил:<br/>— Ты ведь почувствовал чакру Итачи? — Наруто промолчал. — Ясно. – И, не говоря больше не слова, Учиха направился к месту, далёкому от резиденции хокаге. Он не знал точно, где находится брат, но ориентировался по памяти и смутному ощущению родной энергии.<br/>А человек с лицом давно забытого основателя клана Сенджу остался стоять на месте. Он закрыл глаза, а кулаки с силой сжались, пока шиноби решал, что ему делать.<br/>В такие моменты Наруто думал, что лучше бы он не понимал Учиху так, как понимает сейчас — каждую эмоцию, мысль и действие. Ведь самое правильное решение в данный момент — силой остановить друга и не дать тому встретиться с братом, только вот решение это Узумаки принять никак не может. Он слишком хорошо знает Саске.<br/>Поэтому Наруто лишь тихо рычит, пользуясь отсутствием людей, и бросается догонять уже исчезнувшего из виду Учиху…<br/>Парень, скрытый за внешностью Индры, быстрым шагом обходил Коноху, иногда сбиваясь с пути, но быстро ориентируясь и меняя направление. Когда людей стало попадаться всё меньше, он понял, что уже совсем близко, и активировал чакру в своих глазах, высматривая брата.<br/>Итачи он заметил стоящим на воде вместе со своим напарником и тремя джонинами.<br/>— Чёрт. — Теперь Саске точно понял, какие от его спонтанного решения могут быть последствия. Впрочем, отступать уже было поздно, да и чакра джинчурики, мельтешащая позади, неумолимо приближалась.<br/>Спустя несколько секунд парень был уже достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать:<br/>— …Думаете, почему клан Учиха называют сильнейшим? — Тихий голос брата заставил Саске ускориться. — Сейчас вы увидите истинный шаринган… основу мощи нашего клана.<br/>Веки нукенина поднялись, являя миру черный сюрикен Мангекё, но что-то пошло не так. Какаши и другие джонины всё ещё стояли с открытыми глазами, даже не выполнив элементарной защиты от шарингана.<br/>Итачи заметил, что смотрят шиноби не на него, а куда-то в сторону, и сам перевёл взгляд туда.<br/>— Это кто? — Кисаме ухмыльнулся, смотря на появившегося парня. — Ещё один что ли?<br/>— Так вы уже вернулись с миссии? — Хатаке нахмурился, не заметив рядом своего второго ученика.<br/>Но появившийся шиноби не ответил на вопросы. Он смотрел своими тёмными глазами прямо в горящее красным огнём додзюцу.<br/>— Я тебя не знаю, хоть ты и мой ровесник. — Итачи разглядывал абсолютно незнакомые черты лица и гадал, почему недавно присоединившийся ниндзя не избегает его глаз. Решив, что парень просто ничего о нём не знает, нукенин отвернулся и произнёс: — Займись им, Кисаме.<br/>— С удовольствием.<br/>Самехада была вынута из ножен, и от силы размаха меча воздух за секунды наполнился брызгами воды.<br/>Когда влага осела, Итачи ожидал увидеть лежащее в бессознательности тело, но вместо этого он не увидел Кисаме — на его месте теперь стоял ещё один абсолютно незнакомый шиноби.<br/>— Прости. — Непонятно за что извинился первый из неожиданно объявившихся джонинов. Второй на это только покачал головой и отыскал взглядом Хошигаке, отлетевшего на пару десятков метров и теперь поднимающегося с земли.<br/>Известный убийца стоял уже с обычным шаринганом и, присмотревшись к двум незнакомым шиноби повнимательнее, заметил кое-что: эти двое использовали технику перевоплощения. И хотя Итачи не понимал причины, но, переведя взгляд на замерших Асуму и Куренай, он понял, что с этими двумя ниндзя всё совсем не так просто, как он подумал вначале.<br/>Краем глаза заметив, что напарник возвращается, нукенин стал просчитывать возможные действия. Сейчас на них двоих пятеро джонинов, которые однозначно никого не собираются отпускать. К тому же, неизвестно что за подкрепление прибудет позже. Значит, нужно отступать, но для начала…<br/>Прикрытие.<br/>Мангекё активировался неожиданно быстро и, готовый затянуть в Цукиёми как можно больше противников, уже направился на Копирующего ниндзя, но натолкнулся на то, из-за Итачи шокировано раскрыл глаза, прежде чем его сознание погрузилось в гендзюцу.<br/>Шаринган. Но он точно принадлежал не Мадаре.<br/>Чужая иллюзия захватила разум, и это заставило нукенина шокировано застыть. Он уже и не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз попадался в подобную ловушку.<br/>Пространство вокруг очень отличалось от уже привычных черно-бело-красных тонов Цукиёми, и Итачи предположил, что это что-то совсем иное. Но тогда возникал вопрос: как простая техника шарингана смогла пересилить величайшее дзюцу иллюзий клана Учиха?<br/>— Из-за чакры. Твоё гендзюцу превосходит моё, но зато моя энергия сильнее твоей.<br/>— Сильнее? — Итачи не спешил оборачиваться на откуда-то знакомый голос, всё ещё рассматривая окружившее пространство на предмет уязвимых мест.<br/>— Концентрированнее.<br/>Нукенин, даже не найдя никаких трещин и сбоев в иллюзии, остался верен своему спокойствию. Но когда он обернулся к собеседнику, то уже давно ставшая привычной маска безразличности треснула. Впрочем…<br/>Итачи не верил в то, что видел. А значит, этот парень мог изменять внешность своего ментального тела и наверняка в реальности тоже использовал технику перевоплощения не просто так.<br/>Видимо, какой-то специальный шиноби из Корня…<br/>Акацуки скинул с себя плащ и еще до той секунды, как ткань коснулась пола, напал на своего противника. Высокий удар ногой в голову был заблокирован, а от удара второй с разворота парень благополучно уклонился. Так же, как и от метательного оружия. И кулаков. И даже техник Катона.<br/>Но когда дым от пламени немного рассеялся нукенин за мгновение преодолел разделяющее его и противника расстояние и схватился за ворот самой обычной футболки, если бы та не была с символом веера на спине. Коноховец сжал руку Итачи, когда тот поднял его тело вверх. И хотя этот захват был едва ощутимым — парень, казалось, не собирался вырываться, — рука Акацуки ослабла и отпустила ткань, стоило только нукенину посмотреть в чужое лицо.<br/>В его глазах не горел шаринган, а обычная черная радужка никак не помогла бы в бою, но Итачи был повержен. Он отступил на шаг и почувствовал, как тело сковывает дрожь. Колени подогнулись.<br/>— Невозможно…<br/>Саске, оказавшийся свободным от захвата, провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая влагу с глаз.<br/>— Прости… — Он невесело усмехнулся. Что-то часто он сегодня извиняется.<br/>Чего он вообще ожидал увидеть, когда прибежал прямо к Акацки? Он, который в этой реальности не более чем призрак.<br/>Впрочем, нет… призраков хотя бы помнят.<br/>А он здесь и не существовал.<br/>И Итачи не узнает его, не поверит, что видит брата — ведь Саске уже далеко не тот двенадцатилетний генин, гоняющийся только за местью. Сейчас он скорее одаренный в гендзюцу шиноби, который пытается перевернуть сознание Акацуки вверх дном, чтобы отвести изменника к властям Конохи.<br/>Да, верно. Но он и не ожидал чего-то другого. Тогда зачем было всё это «воссоединение»? ..<br/>Парень задумался и посмотрел в лицо брата, который сейчас, видимо, перебирал в голове все возможные варианты своих действий. Смотрел на такие родные черты и неожиданно для себя улыбнулся: криво и совсем не так радужно, как получалось у лучшего друга. Закусил губу, когда вновь почувствовал остывающий влажный след на щеках.<br/>Видимо, он просто хотел увидеть Итачи ещё хотя бы один раз…<br/>Когда контролирующий технику шиноби подошёл к нукенину, тот уже поборол свою дрожь и готов был продолжить бой. Или спросить… про всё это.<br/>Он не знал, что думать, — голову терзали сомнения. Ведь если бы этот джонин хотел его просто обезвредить, то принял бы вид не повзрослевшего Саске, а кого-нибудь другого. Хотя шаринган…, но это может быть просто секундной иллюзией.<br/>Акацуки поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял в шаге от своего противника, сосредоточено хмурясь. Почему этот шиноби не предпринимает никаких действий? И слёзы… Что это было?<br/>Итачи снова почувствовал нарастающую дрожь в теле и с силой сжал кулаки.<br/>Парень, так похожий на его младшего брата, скрестил руки на груди и произнёс:<br/>— Я знаю, зачем вы пришли в Лист. — Голова склонилась к левому плечу. — Сейчас вас двое на пятерых, а это расклад явно не в вашу сторону. Нужно отступить. — Послышался тяжелый выдох, и Итачи увидел, как у джонина опустились веки. — Если начнётся схватка, мои товарищи могут пострадать, поэтому я сделаю так, чтобы вы ушли без боя.<br/>— Ты уже подчинил меня своей технике, а впятером вполне можно победить даже такого, как Кисаме.<br/>— Я не подчинил тебя. Ты можешь выбраться из моего гендзюцу, и время здесь играет против меня.<br/>Нукенин, внимательно следивший за каждым движением мастера иллюзий, всё-таки решил повторить вопрос, ранее заданный напарником:<br/>— Кто ты?<br/>Акацуки заметил, как джонин вздрогнул и открыл глаза, но голос его, вопреки этому, остался ровным.<br/>— Я из специального подразделения Корня АНБУ. Недавно был переведён под руководство хокаге.<br/>Учиха Итачи считал, что хорошо знает людей и умеет распознавать ложь. И хотя он видел, что во время озвученной фразы в глазах собеседника были лишь холод и отрешённость, хотя он помнил то выражение лица, заставившее его обессилено упасть на колени, сейчас он зацепился за эту «правду». Позволил себе согласиться, что да, так и есть. И сейчас они с Кисаме отступят, а позже он узнает всё про этого странного парня.<br/>Ведь наверняка всё это подстроил Мадара. Стоило теперь пересмотреть некоторые детали плана…<br/>Гендзюцу, занявшее по времени меньше секунды, заметил только Наруто. И когда встретился глазами с отходящим от техники другом, всё понял. Услышал тихое «уходим» Итачи и намеренно дал Акацуки переместиться, пока другие свидетели этой сцены не могли среагировать.<br/>И хотя джинчурики знал, что Какаши-сенсей видел его бездействие, Копирующий ниндзя слишком вымотался от использования своего глаза и теперь только устало опирался на своих товарищей. Ведь Акацуки уже слишком далеко, и догонять их не имеет смысла.<br/>— Пошли. — Саске двинулся прочь от остальных джонинов. — Нужно отнести доклад начальству.<br/>— Д-да.<br/>Наруто решил не спрашивать, что произошло в гендзюцу. Всё и так было более чем понятно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Глава 25.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь в кабинет главы деревни оказалась заперта. На размеренный стук о дерево никто не ответил, и Наруто понял, что их с другом появление ничуть эту реальность не изменило — всё шло строго по уже прожитому сценарию. Все отклонения от него — лишь маленькие вольности, которые предусматривает в себе сюжет их жизни…<br/>Пока напарник предавался редкой для него меланхолии, Саске услышал шорох в соседнем от хокаге кабинете, дверь которого спустя несколько секунд открылась. На пороге оказался незнакомый чунин.<br/>— Вы с докладом о миссии? — Кивок. — Их временно принимает совет старейшин, вот, держите. — Ребята получили два листка из небольшой стопочки, которую ниндзя вытащил из кармана. — Номер кабинета и его расположение.<br/>Убедившись, что шиноби всё поняли, чунин снова скрылся за дверью. Друзья пошли по указанному на листочках маршруту, пока не упёрлись в еще одну абсолютно идентичную первой дверь, если не считать цифры сверху.<br/>Постучавшись, ребята вошли внутрь и увидели, что пока отчёт сдаёт группа генинов. Также оказалось, что помимо старейшин в комнате находятся и ещё двое АНБУ, видимо, в качестве охраны. Один из них, взглянув на вошедших, ненадолго подошёл к окну, почти сразу вернувшись обратно. Саске неосознанно проследил за этим действием.<br/>Когда команда новичков ушла, джонины сделали несколько шагов в сторону старейшин, но им преградили путь.<br/>— Вы ведь Индра и Ашура? — спросил АНБУ с маской какого-то странного животного из семейства кошачьих. — Оставайтесь на месте, если не хотите проблем.<br/>— Будто так нам удастся их избежать, — проворчал один из джонинов, скрещивая руки на груди.<br/>Секундой позже дверь в кабинет открылась, и за спиной ребят послышались тяжелые шаги, сопровождающиеся глухим деревянным стуком.<br/>— Учиха Саске и… — человек не договорил, оглушённый скоростью последующих действий.<br/>В ответ на голос сзади один из джонинов рефлекторно обернулся, и в его поле зрения оказалась весьма знакомая фигура. Радужка за мгновение покраснела, но веки накрыла чужая ладонь. Наруто влил в правую руку побольше чакры, и Аматерасу, уже готовое обрушиться на Данзо, остановилось на закрывающей глаза ладони.<br/>Шиноби не закричал, с его губ сорвалось только болезненное шипенье, когда чёрное пламя, опалив верхние слои кожи, стало вступать во взаимодействие с чужеродной энергией. Терпеть пришлось недолго — Саске, заметив свою непроизвольную реакцию, сразу прекратил подачу чакры в глаза. Убрал ладонь друга с век, опустил вниз и посмотрел на неё.<br/>— Ничего, уже заживает, — улыбнулся джинчурики.<br/>И правда. Сожженная кожа быстро зарастала новым розовым слоем.<br/>— Прости.<br/>Саске осмотрелся по сторонам, старательно избегая смотреть на фигуру главы Корня даже мельком. Судя по всему, АНБУ среагировали довольно поздно и, пусть сейчас и загораживали старейшин, противопоставить черному пламени ничего бы не смогли.<br/>— Думаю, мне лучше уйти отсюда…<br/>— Будто мы тебя пустим!<br/>— Уходи, Саске. Я разберусь здесь со всем. — Наруто посмотрел в глаза друга и, прочитав там что-то, едва заметно нахмурился.<br/>Когда Учиха сделал несколько шагов к окну, АНБУ напали, но все были заблокированы и незамедлительно откинуты в противоположные стороны. Известка, как и часть внутренностей стен, с грохотом осыпалась. И в то время как шиноби из спецотряда поднимались с пола, Саске уже без следа растворился в воздухе, не тратя время на простое перемещение.<br/>Оставшийся джонин стоял посередине комнаты, между Данзо и старейшинами. Чихнув от поднятой пыли, парень спросил:<br/>— И чего же вы хотели?<br/>Кажется, за время переполоха глава Корня вернул себе контроль над эмоциями и теперь обдумывал план действий в столь далёкой от изначально задуманной ситуации.<br/>— Для начала скажи, куда ушёл твой напарник.<br/>— Нет. — Наруто развел руки в стороны. — Пусть я и не могу перемещаться так, как Саске, но я тоже могу уйти отсюда в любой момент. В ваших же интересах спросить у меня то, что хотели, и отпустить.<br/>— Будто после всего, что ты тут устроил, мы тебя отпустим! Сейчас вы оба только подтвердили слова Данзо о вашей опасности! <br/>— У вас нет выбора. Мы так или иначе уходим сегодня. — Парень взлохматил свои волосы на затылке и тяжело вздохнул. — Спрашивайте уже.<br/>— Ты джинчурики Кьюби, Наруто Узумаки?<br/>Вся эта ситуация ни разу не нравилась Данзо, но он решил пока пойти на поводу у этого наглеца. Вопросов как раз хватит на то время, пока готовится Кото Амацуками.<br/>— Да.<br/>— Сколько тебе лет?<br/>— Через месяц исполнится восемнадцать, если считать по нашему времени.<br/>— Нашему?<br/>— Нашей реальности.<br/>Глава Корня нахмурился, казалось, даже сильнее обычного. У него были серьёзные подозрения насчет сумасшествия этих джонинов и покойного Сарутоби заодно. Поэтому он решил пойти другим путём.<br/>— Вы причастны к недавнему нападению Орочимару?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Есть свидетели, которые говорят, что подручные саннина искали вас двоих.<br/>— Возможно.<br/>— И зачем же они вас искали?<br/>— Наверное, Орочимару хотел отомстить. При последней встрече он сильно разозлился. — Наруто пожал плечами.<br/>Данзо хмыкнул. До активации гендзюцу еще минута.<br/>— Что будет, если убить тебя и Учиху… из нашего мира?<br/>— Не знаю, это Саске у нас мастер по гендзюцу. Может, ничего не будет, а может, произойдёт тотальный коллапс, реальности смешаются и взаимоуничтожатся.<br/>— Ты подчинил Кьюби?<br/>— Сначала да, а потом мы подружились.<br/>— Подружились, значит, — Данзо кивнул сам себе. — С меня этого хватит.<br/>АНБУ, уже очухавшиеся от столкновения со стеной, активировали защитные техники, закрывая себя и старейшин. Пусть гендзюцу их начальника и нельзя противостоять, ощущение огромной силы и опасности, которое сейчас волнами исходило от джонина, заставляло перестраховаться.<br/>Данзо выполнил технику практически идеально и был рад заметить, как шиноби застыл. Спустя секунду он подумал, что стоило бы использовать гендзюцу попроще… но нет, так надёжней. Он не мог позволить себе ещё одну ошибку.<br/>Так, теперь нужно вызвать сенсеров и найти этого Учиху…<br/>— Пройди в подземные камеры и сдайся охранникам. — Данзо без тени волнений посмотрел на парня, но увидел на его лице улыбку. По телу прошла дрожь, и глава Корня едва устоял на ногах, оперевшись о трость.<br/>— Вот, значит, как. Вынужден отказаться.<br/>Кажется, блок, который шиноби поставил на свои эмоции после обмена взглядами с другом, сейчас трещал по швам. В комнате теперь стояло физически ощутимое Ки, которое заставило слететь технику перевоплощения, а присутствующих людей потерять сознание. И только Данзо еще мог стоять, в шоке смотря на блондина.<br/>— На меня не действует гендзюцу, даже такое. Может, я бы и не выстоял против Бесконечного Цукиёми, но на этот случай у меня есть Саске. — Джонин глубоко вздохнул и утихомирил Кураму, а вместе с ним и поднятую в движение чакру. — Как я понял, разговор окончен. Мы не останемся здесь надолго — через пару часов нас уже не будет, можете не волноваться. До тех пор прошу не поднимать все военные силы деревни и сказать людям, которые сейчас столпились за дверью, что всё в порядке.<br/>Дождавшись кивка, Наруто покинул комнату на максимальной скорости, чтобы его перемещение привлекло к себе не больше внимания, чем сильное дуновение ветра.<br/>***</p><p>Оставив друга вместе со старейшинами, Саске оказался на одной из подворотней возле квартала Абураме. Внешность всё ещё была видоизменена и, проверив наличие за собой слежки, Учиха вышел на главную улицу и направился к выделенному ему с напарником дому.<br/>Спустя минут десять шиноби уже открывал входную дверь. В прихожей встретили лежащие походные рюкзаки, которые ребята занесли перед визитом в резиденцию. Подобрав сумки за лямки одной рукой, Саске, не разуваясь, прошёл в зал и, кинув свою ношу на диван, стал её разбирать.<br/>Тщательно вспоминая, что он и Наруто взяли из своего родного мира, Учиха стал доставать эти вещи. Некоторое было в рюкзаках, другое в шкафах или разбросано по всей комнате.<br/> Выйдя в садик, парень нашёл пачку боевых пилюль. Уже засунув её в карман брюк, Саске заметил невдалеке как-то купленные очки и с улыбкой поднял их. Повертел в пальцах и сказал сам себе, что в следующий раз он должен отговаривать добе от покупок гораздо усерднее.<br/>Шиноби встал, и очки выскользнули из ладони, разбившись о землю…<br/>Денег Учиха взял ровно столько, сколько, он помнил, было изначально. Взял не использованные вот уже несколько месяцев по здешнему времени рюкзаки и сложил туда все найденные вещи. Переоделся, отказавшись от идеи помыться или пообедать — чем быстрее они с другом вернутся домой, тем лучше.<br/>Закинув сумки за спину, Саске проверил своё вооружение. Обвёл взглядом маленькие комнатки на наличие забытых вещей и спешно отвернулся. Больше он не оборачивался.</p><p>На первом же повороте шиноби встретили трое устроившихсяна лавочке генинов.<br/>— И долго вы тут сидите?<br/>— Мы просто закончили миссию и решили зайти, — маленький джинчурики от строгого тона обиженно надулся.<br/>— Пришли, чтобы ещё что-то разузнать?<br/>— Ну-у… — задумчиво протянула Сакура, но её возможный вопрос был перебит:<br/>— Нет. Нам больше ничего не нужно. — Маленький Учиха смотрел более чем серьёзно, и сокомандники не стали ему перечить.<br/>— Хм, вот как. — Саске улыбнулся, на что девочка схватилась за стоящего рядом Узумаки, чтобы не упасть. — Был рад увидеться с вами.<br/>Джонин зашагал прочь, и уже ему в спину донеслось:<br/>— Значит, вам пора уходить… Что ж, будь уверен, даже если твой друг ещё не стал хокаге, то я им обязательно стану!</p><p>Место было выбрано без долгих раздумий: Саске просто вышел в глухой лес на окраине Конохи. Выбрал удобную поляну, где уселся и стал дожидаться напарника. Впрочем, ждать ему пришлось недолго.<br/>— Привет.<br/>— Держи. — Учиха кинул другу его рюкзак. Наруто поймал и сразу нацепил на плечи лямки, но всё-таки проворчал:<br/>— И куда ты так торопишься… — Саске посмотрел на него весьма красноречиво. — Ладно-ладно, извини. Просто ты так резко решил возвращаться обратно.<br/>— Наверное, — после небольшой паузы ответил шиноби. — Хочу, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.<br/>— Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, да?<br/>— Да.<br/>Учиха достал несколько чакровосстанавливающих пилюль, кинул две напарнику.<br/>— Бр-р, снова? — В Наруто не было ни капли желания их есть, но друг уже проглотил свои, даже не поморщившись, а значит, и ему пора.<br/>Последующую минуту парень неконтролируемо кривился. Тем не менее, вслух он не возмущался.<br/>— А ты же вроде говорил, что нужно поднакопить как можно больше чакры, чтобы перемещение точно прошло без последствий? — вдруг вспомнил Узумаки, прикрепляя к брюкам сумку с оружием.<br/>— Мы пробудили свои печати, поэтому проблем возникнуть не должно.<br/>— Ясно.<br/>Наруто стал проверять рюкзак на наличие того, что друг мог забыть. Потом проверил всё оружие и повспоминал, точно ли в этой одежде он был на момент перемещения. Он продолжал копаться ещё несколько минут, пока Саске не произнёс:<br/>— Тянешь время?<br/>Копошения сразу прекратились. Ненадолго наступила тишина, но после послышался звук застёгиваемой молнии, и рюкзак снова оказался у Наруто за спиной.<br/>— Мы бы могли узнать много чего от тех, кто в нашей реальности мёртв. Могли бы выведать у Зетсу про Кагую, про её клан, ведь наверняка есть и другие, кто смог приблизиться к её силе. Могли бы найти все записи об экспериментах Орочимару, чтобы потом полностью устранить их последствия. Могли бы…<br/>— Нет, — Саске покачал головой, — нам не нужно это знание. Так мы всё равно не сможем ничего изменить. Нужно искать другие пути. — Он усмехнулся. — Ты ведь хотел создать мир, в котором больше никогда не будет войн. А прошлое нам даст ответы только о ближайшем будущем.<br/>— Так ты думаешь…<br/>— Да. Жизнь шиноби слишком коротка. А раз уж ты поставил перед собой такую глобальную задачу, то нужно и думать более глобально. Найти своё собственное решение и создать систему, которая будет работать и через сотни лет.<br/>Наруто улыбнулся. А потом и вовсе засмеялся:<br/>— Значит, смотрим в будущее, верно, Саске?<br/>— Только не дословно. — Учиха провёл ладонью по лицу. — На всякий случай уточню, что перемещение в будущее невозможно даже теоретически…<br/>— Да я понял. Мы и без этого найдём ответ.<br/>Наруто поднял правую руку ладонью вверх, и круглый диск стал сначала тихо, а потом всё более ослепляющее светиться. Словно в противовес этому, ладонь Саске начала окутываться всё более густым слоем тьмы.<br/>Когда руки соединились, создавая печать, чакра начала смешиваться. Тело джинчурики стала покрывать демоническая чакра, мягко сплетаясь с исходящим от ладони светом, а в глазах Учихи зажглись легендарные додзюцу.<br/>Энергия закружилась в чётко просчитанном и оттого идеальном танце. Окружающее пространство словно замёрзло так же, как и время, и только в ослепляюще-яркой сфере с шумом происходило движение.<br/>В один момент всё вспыхнуло. Чакра полностью смешалась, и, подчиняясь её воле, реальность изменилась.<br/>Их реальность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>